The Little Spirit
by katherined
Summary: A lonely Spirit name Jack Frost wants to feel like he belongs somewhere. The only comfort is being with the humans, against his father's rules. One day,he saves the Royal family of Arendelle and falls in love with the Queen. Now he yearns to be with her, even if it means a deal with the nightmare king. Based on the Little Mermaid.
1. Lands Beyond

**Hi everyone,**

 **Here is my newest story I wanted to write for a while. I thought it would be perfect to bring out on Valentines day since it is about love.**

 **We have two characters that everyone know and ships, and a very familiar story. But there's gonna be a few twists and turns in this to keep it exciting and new. I hope you all like it.**

 **There are gonna be songs in this, they are gonna be** _italic_ **.**

 **with that out of the way, please enjoy it.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The waves crash onto the majestic boat that treads through the waters outside of the kingdom of Arendelle. The ship had two main sails, a woman on the bow and about a dozen sailors working everything. The captain maned the wheel and peering over to make sure the other men do their job right. After all, they have special guests aboard.

Anna rushes over to the side and bends over to smell the salty sea air. "Isn't it great Elsa?!" She cried out. "Out of the open sea, nothing but the wind in your face and the ocean on your skin. And on a beautiful day too." She looked down to see the wonderful sea creatures swimming beside the ship.

"Ohh, I want to smell the sea," Olaf said as he tries to copy Anna, but he was too short to fully get up on the beam of the ship.

"Be careful Anna," Elsa said as she looks at her sister. "We don't want to fish you out of the water...again."

"Elsa relax, I'll be-whoa!" She flails her arms, making it look like she was going to fall overboard. But when she clutches her hands to the rim, she broke out laughing.

Elsa shook her head at the sight; sometimes wish her sister would take things seriously sometimes.

The royal family decided to spend a few days out on the open sea to get away from stress of palace life. Princess Anna thought it would be great way for her older sister to not worry about her kingdom on her birthday; instead she would spend it with the people she cares about.

"Um guys," the girls turn to see Kristoff help his reindeer Sven down a set of steps. "You might want to avoid the poop deck for a while."

Sven gave an apologetic look, regretting whatever he did. But both girls giggle as the move away from them.

"They took that well," Kristoff said with a weird voice to make it look like Sven is talking to him.

"Well, next time go below deck," Kristoff said to his reindeer friend before scratching him on the head.

The sailors around them were hard at work making sure the ship sails smoothly through the waters. To keep their spirits high, they sang a little song.

 _"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue!"_ One sailor cries out.

 _"And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho!"_ The others shout.

 _"Look out lad, a mermaid be waiting for you!_

 _In mysterious fathoms below."_

As the sailors sing their merry little song, Elsa made her way to the front of the ship and looked into the water. The memory of her parents played in her mind. Making her kinda sad that's she's out here now. She looked up to the sky, wonder if her parents are watching her now.

"Elsa,"

Arms from behind hugged Elsa around her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Anna asks her as she pushes her head into her sister's view.

Elsa nods as she turns her head to look at her sister. "I'm fine Anna," she said. "Just thinking of mom and dad."

"Oh," Anna said leaning back a bit. "Yeah."

Elsa looked away from Anna and looked at her hands, sending a little sparkle of snow in between her fingers. "It's been almost 5 years since they've died. I wonder if they're proud of me."

"Of course they are," Anna said with a smile. "I bet they're the proudest parents...wherever they are. You rule with a far hand, making the people happy and safe. How can't they be proud?"

"I'm still unsure," Elsa said. "I want to do just as great as they did. But I don't know how I can."

Anna huffed much exaggerated to grab her sister's attention with a wide smile. But Elsa knew her sister's facial expressions too well and can tell what her sister will say before she said it.

"No," Elsa said pulling away from Anna.

"What?" Anna said. "I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no," Elsa said walking away.

"But I'm not," Anna began to say before giving up the cover up. "Alright, I was. But come on Elsa, you've been on your own for far too long. It's time for you to go out there, find a guy, have a nice dinner and all that romantic stuff and..."

"Anna stop," Elsa said with a small giggle. "I'm perfectly happy on my own."

"No you're not," Anna said. "I've seen you look out of you balcony and watch couples walk together in the moon light. It about time you walk with someone like that."

Elsa smiles, but tries to hide her hurt on the inside. She has been lonely for quite some time, often sitting on the throne talking to diplomats and officials. Her sister and her husband have kept her company on occasion, but then would leave to go sleigh riding in the mountains and having fun in the market. Even Olaf would go and spend time with the snowgies and marshmallow. Leaving Elsa all alone in the castle. She tried not to mind, she's been used to being on her own. Sure, she had dreams and fantasies of a prince by her side. But being with someone also scared her deeply. She's different than any ordinary girl. Having powers that can change with emotion can label as someone to stay away from. Nobody wants to be accidentally frozen if a date goes sour.

Actually a couple of people have dated her; princes from various lands have tried to win her hand. But all of them couldn't get past her freaky powers. So they've all cancel their dates and leaving Elsa even more heartbroken.

So Elsa secretly decided to harden her heart and given up on finding someone. Best to avoid the trouble all together.

"Oh Anna," Elsa said looking at her. "I'm just not ready for that yet. And besides, I'm sure there's no guy for me out there that can possibly understand me."

"You won't know unless you look," Anna said.

"I'm too busy to look anymore," Elsa said. "Besides, who needs a man when I have to look after you little sister?"

"I'm not that little anymore," Anna said with a giggle. "I actually have a husband."

Both girls look at Kristoff and Sven, sharing a carrot between them.

"He has his moments," Anna finishes.

Both girls giggle to themselves as the turn back to see the sea and the kingdom far beyond the horizon. "You know I care about you Elsa," Anna said with a subtle tone. "But I don't want you to be alone all your life."

"It's alright," Elsa said with a small yet sad smile. "I'm used to it."

The girls became silent and still for a bit, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the situation.

A sailor man above the girls on a shroud peered out onto the sea before them. "A fine wind on the open sea. I'd say that the spirits are in a good mood today."

"Spirits?" Olaf asks the man.

"Why yes little snowman," another sailor said. "Spirits are all around us. Who do you think makes all the wonder and hope in the world."

"Oh come on!" Kristoff shouts to the sailors. "That's just a myth."

"Says the boy who grew up with trolls," Anna said while crossing her arms.

"Good point," he admits.

The sailor continued his tale. "The spirits are said to live all around us, and only appear if they want to. They travel all around the world, spreading their natural gifts to us."

"Like what? Chocolate and pies?" Anna asks.

"Some do," the man said. "Like there's one man that brings presents to everyone in December."

"You mean Santa clause at Christmas time," Elsa said.

"Oooh, I love Christmas," Olaf Squealed.

"Yes," the sailor said. "Another one brings Easter, and there's one for Valentine's Day, and another for Halloween."

"Spirits aren't there just for holidays," an old sea dog said off on the side. "They also bring dreams to us and help us remember things. There's even spirits that rule the snow."

"That's ridiculous," Anna said hugging her sister's arm. "Elsa here is the true queen of the snow."

"No offence your majesty," the old man said, "but legends tell of a spirit that has great powers over the snow. Who do you think makes winter come each year."

"Who exactly?" Elsa asks out of curiosity.

"They called him Ded Moroz," the man said.

"I've heard of him from the books in our library," Anna told everyone. "He's also known as grandfather frost, complete with a long white beard and a long white staff. But I still don't believe he can control the snow as well as my sister, but I may be bias."

Elsa smiles for Anna thinking the world of her, but she's hardly an expert in her powers. Maybe there was someone out there with powers like hers, someone real though.

"Speaking of my sister, your birthday party is tonight," Anna continued. "And we have to get everything ready for when the council arrives."

Elsa rolled her eyes, not really wanted them to be here. While Anna jokes of Elsa getting a husband, the council has been really pushing for Arendelle to have a king. They've even try to bring princes from faraway lands to try to win her hand, with very little success.

Anna continued as she walks away from Elsa, "We still need to wrap a few things, so if you could stay there and not go below deck for a bit."

Without another word, Anna grabs Kristoff and Olaf and drags them down the hatch and down below.

Elsa smiles as she looks again out on the sea, thinking about what the men said about the Ded Moroz. Does he really exist? Could he have more control of ice then her? Maybe if she did believe in spirits, he can give her a few pointers. She leans over the edge and made a small snowflake in her hands. Once she made a perfect one that shines in the light. She looks at it while listening the men behind her resume their songs.

" _There's spirits out there in the big open blue,_

 _And they shine as the sun at dawn._

 _Do you believe in the magic you seek?_

 _There in the lands beyond."_

Elsa smiles as she lets her snowflake fly through the air, letting the wind carry it high up the sky. She leans on the boat and wonder what was out there in the lands beyond.

* * *

Up at the North Pole, Ded Moroz received a very warm welcome from his close friend North. The yetis and the elves were at hard of work around him, preparing for another Christmas that was coming up in about 7 months. But Moroz was here for another reason.

The spirits do this annual thing where they get together and talk about their future plans for their holidays and see if they if they can get Tsar's blessings. It's was an exclusive meeting just between the leaders of the holiday spirits and Moroz as the voice of the man in the moon. Being the oldest, talking, and powerful spirit, Moroz is often the spokesperson within the spirits. They even nick named him the ice king, or as people see it the king of spirits.

In one respect, the spirits have viewed Moroz as their king. He is one of the closest to the man of the moon, and has a lot of power. He uses all his powers to protect the spirits and to keep them safe from threats like Pitch and his nightmares. He also does his best to keep order to the other spirits, making sure they do their jobs right and not mess around with the mortals. It's not that he doesn't like them, but they all just wither and die eventually, so there's no need to attach yourself to them. But that negligence has made his heart cold for humans.

But now is no time to wallow on mortals, now it's time to get to business with his friends. And this meeting it going to be special.

"It's nice to see you again Nichols," Moroz said with a smile under his long white beard.

"Likewise," North said expanding a hand for the old man to shake.

Any elf that passes by them had to stop to check who is who. Moroz and North looked so similar. The only exception was that Moroz robe was dark blue with white frost embodied in it and his long white walking staff in his hand.

North leads the ice king to his office where everyone is waiting. He spots the usual spirits there, Cupid, the leprechaun, Silly the April fools jester, and Bunnymund.

"It's wonderful to see you all again," the old man said to everyone.

They all greet him with a respectful bow and a kind gesture.

"Before we begin this year's meeting," Moroz said, "we need to get our newest member to our event." He turns at looks at Bunnymund. "Can you go and get my son."

"No problem," Bunny said as he hops out of the room.

Technically, Moroz doesn't have a son, but this boy has been under his wing for so long, they started to care for each other in a father son relationship.

The boy's name was Jack Frost, a 300 year old spirit that can control the ice and snow. Moroz saw much potential in the boy and his command of the snow. Jack was so alone and lost when he found him, so scared. Moroz took him in and trained him to control his powers, even given him a wooden staff of his own. Moroz's hope was for Jack to take his spot one day and be a respectable spirit.

But that hope is slowly disappearing. As Jack's powers grew, so did his curiosity and wild nature. He would rather run off and make snowmen then sit through anymore lessons. If he stays still for too long, he would twitch and send of little snowballs to annoy everyone. The king did everything he can think of to change Jack into a calm person, but he's have no such luck. Jack is like a wild horse with no rider.

The times that have been more painful for the king is when Jack would sneak out to be with the mortals. He would often freeze water areas, set off snow storms and play pranks on the humans. To try to fully stop him, the king casted a spell so Jack would stay invisible to the mortal world. But it didn't stop him, it only made him rebel even more.

But this time, he's sure to make Jack sit in on this meeting. He's had Jack locked in a small room until the meeting started.

Bunny grumbles as he makes his way to the room. "Why am I the one that has to go get that little ankle bitter? He'll just give me some lip as usual. Well if he thinks he can freeze my fluffy tail, he has another thing coming."

Bunny made it to the room and turned the knob. But the door wouldn't open. He tries banging it to get it open, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on," Bunny complained. "Cricky, Don't do this, not now!"

Bunny slammed his body to the door and broke it open. Hard ice was on the other side of the door and frost covered the walls. High above was an open window that was big enough for a person to go through.

"Uh oh," Bunny said with his ears flopped to the side of his head. He knew the king would not like to hear about this.

When Bunny returned with no Jack, Moroz's face became red with anger.

"JACK!"

* * *

 **Song: Fathom below.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	2. The Troubled Spirit

**Hi everyone,**

 **Nice to see some good reactions for this story, and I'm happy to see people liking it.**

 **Well, here is the newest chapter, where we get to meet Jack and someone hiding in the shadows, keeping an eye on the little spirit. (see what I did there)**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack gently taps his staff to the ground from on top of a statue. It made a stream of ice that traveled from the ground and to a fountain spooling water out of a fish. The ice instantly froze the water solid and in place. The people that were around it looked at it confused and bewildered at the frozen water, like it was a magic trick.

Jack laughs seeing the people marvel at his work. He jumps off the statue and walks down a rough path to go further into the small park. His footprints left frost trailing behind him and a cold air circles around him. Anyone that walks by him shivers from the sudden cold. He moved out of the way for people to walk by him and not through him. He can't blame people for not moving out of his way. Thanks to the spell his father casts on him, he can't make himself appear like the other guardians. Still, if people walk right through him, it would just make him very uncomfortable.

He kept his place while walking down the path. The trees made an amazing arch that made the walk feel like you're walking down an enchanting garden. To try to make it more enchanting, Jack often swigs his staff to make frost to cover the trees and grass outside the walkway. It made the trees sparkle in the nighttime and the stars look closer to people's reach.

Jack tries to smile when people notices his work, now if they would only notice him.

"Ah well", he said to himself. "It's better than some dumb meeting anyway. Better to be appreciated then frown upon."

A noise caught his ears, a child crying. He runs down the direction, nearly flying over the path. When he got to the source of the sound, he looked out to the wide clearing. It had a playground complete with slides and swings. Children were all over the area having fun while the parents watch or read a book.

Jack heard the crying again, and turned to see two boys laughing at a little girl with a broken doll. In the mist of the girl's sorrow, the boys grab the toy and try to break it more.

"Leave me alone!" The little girl cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Give my Princess Sally!"

But the boys continued to laugh as they toss the doll around.

"Look at the poor little girl," one boy teased.

"Want your little dolly," the other said while toying with the doll, breaking the arm.

"Please," the girl begged.

If there was one thing Jack can't stand is seeing anyone cry, especially kids. He knew he had to help. So he made a snowball behind his back and threw it at one of the bullies. It hit the kid at the back of the head and the snow slipped down his back.

"Ahh," he cries as he feels the cold snow down his back.

The other bully saw his friend struggle and laughed his head off while dropping the doll on the ground.

"Ok," Jack said while making more snow in his hand, "let's see how you like it." He then grabs the back of the kid's shirt and pours the snow down. The kid jerked as he felt the cold running down. In a sense of discomfort and pain, both bullies ran away to their mummies.

As Jack giggles and turned to see if the girl was alright. But all he saw was her running away with her hands to her eyes and leaving her doll behind. He guesses anyone would be tormented to bullying and then scared to see snow come out of the blue. He looked down and picked up the small doll, seeing its tangled brown hair, teared dress and missing arm. But as he held it, he felt a hint of envy.

He looked at the children playing on the playground, having smiles spread on their faces. His mind plays as if he's imagining himself playing with those kids. For a long time now, he's wanted to know what it felt like to have the freedom to have fun, to have friends. Most of the other spirits were too old to not let loose and just have a good time. They're all about business and not to attach themselves to the mortals. Sure, there are some free sprits like fairies, mermaids and sprites, but they just stay in their own environment.

Some days, he wishes that he can be with the mortals and have fun with them. But he knew he can't. He's a spirit, he's not like them.

Suddenly, a chirping sound came from behind him. He quickly stuffed the doll into his pouch before he turned to see a small hummingbird fairy behind him.

"Hey baby tooth," Jack said with a smile.

She chirps as she flies to his shoulder and rests on it. He greets her by scratching her chin with his finger.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks her.

She spoke in her own language, but thankfully he's been around long enough to know it. She was doing her job to collect a tooth that a child lost nearby. She then spots him and decided to say high. She then asks what he was doing here. She knew about the meeting that he was supposed to be in today, and wasn't too happy to see him here.

"Yeah well," he said while twirling his staff in his hand. "Sitting with a bunch of old geezers and Bunny didn't sound like fun at all. So I blew out of there before anyone could notice."

Baby tooth gave him a disapproving look. He sighs as he tries to look away from her. "Besides," he said. "I don't really belong there, you know that."

Even though she still didn't like that he's ignoring his duties, she knows he has a point. Jack isn't like the other spirits. He's wild and free, almost like a child.

Suddenly, she heard the cry of her boss ringing in her ears. She knows she has to go home and catalog the tooth to get the next assignment.

Jack saw her listening to the wind while staying on his shoulder, and knew what it meant. Being the friend that he is, he smiles and said, "Let's take you back to the palace before Tooth worries about you."

Without a second thought, Jack took to the sky with baby tooth and they flew higher than the clouds. The light of the moon shines behind them as they race over the world below. Jack looked down a number of times, seeing people go by their business and spending time with their friends and family.

It made think of a question that's plagued his mind over and over again ever since he started visiting them, what would it be like to be with them?

Soon, the golden shine of the hidden Tooth place was in their sights, as well as thousands and thousands of little baby teeth fairies going in and out. Jack follows his own baby tooth friend to where she needs to go and gently land on the edge of the Asia platform.

"Jack!"

He looks up in time to see the Tooth fairy fly up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Tooth," he said with a smile.

"Oh, it's good to see you again," she said as she backs away with a number of fairies beside her.

"Likewise," He said as he was started to get swarmed with them.

As Tooth smiles, the baby tooth that Jack was hanging out stood in front of her and presents a small tooth. "Ooh," she said taking the tooth. "This is her first one? Oh look how clean it is."

"Sure is neat," Jack said, trying to be inclusive to what they're talking about.

"You know what to do," Tooth said while handing the tooth back to the fairy. Baby tooth nods as she flies off to categorize it. But then she focuses back to Jack. "You know you're not supposed to be here," she reminds him.

"You too," Jack said leaning on a wall of the tower.

"You know your father wanted to see you at the meeting this time," Tooth continued.

"What's the point of going to a meeting that doesn't involve you in anyway," he said trying to mask his attitude. "They're all hard work and deadlines, while I'm snowball and fun times. I don't belong with them. Sometimes I wonder if I belong anywhere with them, or in general."

"Of course you belong with us," Tooth said as she leans on the same wall to attempt to be on the same level as Jack. "You're a spirit like us."

"Yeah," he said. "But I'm not the spirit my dad wants me to be. How can he stand all those rules and restrictions is beyond me."

"Have you ever told him that?" Tooth asks him.

"He never listens," Jack said with a slight groan. "With him it's always my way or the highway. No matter what I say or do, he always forbids it. Try forbidding breathing while you're at it."

"Umm Jack, you're a spirit. You don't need to breathe," Tooth points out.

"That's not what I meant," Jack said.

"I got what you mean," Tooth told him. "But don't you think you can give him a little slack? After all, he's your father."

"I know," Jack said with an exaggerated sigh. "But he won't get what I'm going through; he doesn't even try to understand. And when I try to sink to his level, I just don't feel like myself. I can't...I don't want to be like him."

Tooth puts an arm around Jack to try to comfort him. But she has no experience being a mother, disputed having over thousands fairies under her wing. But she's willing to try to help cheer him up. "Jack," she said quietly. "You're troubled. It's natural that you've feel conflicted at this age."

"This age?" He asks in surprise.

"Well," tooth said with a deep breath. "Even though your 300 years old, you're still at the beginning of your life. It's clear that you are still exploring what your capable of and what your role is. I remember when I first heard about my occupation in life, it was a mess to start with. Ha, I remember when-"

"Get to the point," Jack said, loosing his patients.

"Yes, well," Tooth said getting back on topic. "What I'm trying to say is, be patient. Explore all options, even those you may not like, you might be surprise that you may be comfortable with them. But please, for me, give your father a chance. You know that he cares about you and want what's best for you."

Jack sighs as he looks away. As much as he knows Tooth is trying to help, it's not the kind of help he wanted. How can he conform to his father's ways if he's so curious about the world around him? All he wants to do is explore and have fun.

What's a spirit to do?

Suddenly, the baby teeth around them alert to something happening in the sky. They both look up to see the aurora lights shine in different colours up there, making a trail back to the North Pole.

"I guess North is gathering us to go and find you," she said with a sigh.

"You're not going to turn me in are you?" He asks becoming a little nervous.

Tooth giggles as she gets off the wall. "Of course not," she said. "But I suggest you go home now. Because being caught there is better than getting caught anywhere else. And we don't want Bunny to find you."

"Thank you," Jack said as he stands up straight and prepares to take off.

But he felt a little tug on his hoodie. He turns his head to see baby tooth fly around him and perching herself on his shoulder.

"I suppose you want to go with him as an alibi," Tooth said with her arms cross.

The little fairy nods her head in confirmation.

"Alright," her boss said with a small smile. "Just make it sure that he actually goes home."

Baby tooth nod and gives him a signal that she's keeping an eye at him and that her task is set.

He shuts and hovers a bit off the ground. "Thanks," he said before he jets up into the sky and flies his way home.

* * *

From behind a dark cloud in the sky, two snake like nightmares watch Jack from afar. As soon as they're sure he's a good distance away, they started to following him through the cloud lines. Their eyes glow a very bright yellow as they transfer what they see into a crystal ball in the dark.

"Yes," a sinister voice said as he looks at his crystal from his iron throne in the dark. "Hurry and get home young spirit. You don't want to make your daddy angry do you?"

The nightmares around him growled at the mention of the king that banished them in the dark. But none was as angry as Pitch, the king of nightmares. He stands up from his throne and looks at projection of Jack in his ball.

"Humph," he grunts. "Yes, we don't want to upset the 'most powerful spirit in the world.' Well he wouldn't be so powerful if someone has that staff of his. Someone like me."

In his hands, he produced a wave of black dust that made a mini version of the ice king's staff and crushed it.

"Vengeance will be mine!" He yells with a triumph voice. "I will make the king, and all the guardians pay for banishing us! I will take his staff of power, and will make him feel how powerless he is to me!"

Cheers can be heard from every nightmare and creature that made their home in darkness. They fully support Pitch with his ultimate goal.

"But I can't take it by force," he said while scratching his chin. "The guardians would surely outnumber me and outmatch me."

He then looked into his globe, seeing the face of Jack Frost. "But I may have found the right angle to get into the cold heart of the king. His wild son."

He then made his eyes glow very bright to communicate to his two spies. "I want you two to keep a close watch on this icy son of his. He may be the key the Ice king's and the guardians undoing. He, he, he."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	3. Part of your World

**Hi everyone,**

 **Things are not going easy for our little spirit. Trouble at home, disapproving figures, and longing to be in a world he doesn't belong. what is Jack to do?**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

It's was clear to say, Moroz was not too happy when he found Jack at home.

Now Jack was stuck in the middle of his home's throne room with his father looking down at him with a crossed face. Baby tooth hides behind Jack's head to avoid his gaze. Beside Moroz's throne was Bunny, just as angry as the king. North, Sandy and Tooth were also there, but their faces express more worries then angry.

"I just don't know what to do with you young man," the Ice king exclaims to Jack.

"I'm sorry dad," Jack said with very little apology in his voice. "I just got so bored sitting in that locked room all day."

The ice king continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "because of your behaviour, the meeting had to be adjured for a later day, messing with the preparations of the holidays."

"It would've been better if I wasn't there to begin with," Jack said. "What was the point of me being there, I don't work with deadlines like that lot."

"Watch it frost-bite," Bunny growled at him.

"It was important to show your face if you want be a very respectable spirit," Moroz said very stern. "How do you expect for people to take you seriously if you continue this streak of disobedience."

"Who said I wanted that?" Jack argues with his voice raised.

"Where did you go anyway?" The King asks with equal volume. "Out where the mortals are? You know that you aren't allowed to go near them. For all you know, you could've been seen by Pitch."

"The bogeyman?" Jack scoffed. "Seriously how long are you going to use that as your excuse? He doesn't scare me."

"Jack," North said trying to calm things down. "You never met him. He's a spirit that dwells in darkness."

"He's dangerous," Tooth added with Sandy nodding his head.

"He's a bloody nightmare and out of control," Bunny said.

"Do you think I want to see something happen to my only son?!" Moroz yells at Jack. "I told you that too much interaction with humans will put you at risk! Not to mention all the pranks you've pulled over the years."

"that was one time!" Jack yells at him.

"Which is why I forbid you to go there."

"I'm over 300 years old! I'm not a child!"

"Don't talk back to me young man!" The King yells with much volume. "As long as you live in my kingdom, you obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-"

"Not another word!" Moroz yells as he stands up from his throne. "And I never, ever want to catch you in the mortal realm again! Is that clear?!"

Jack was taken back, feeling defeated. Pretty sure that no matter what he says there was no way his father would ever listen. He looks away with a frown from his father and the guardians and sighs. "Crystal," he said coldly before he flies away to his room. Baby tooth follows him loyally, leaving her own sad expression to her boss.

When they left, the room felt silent. Everyone looked at the King, unsure how to react to what just happened or how they should feel. Most felt bad for Jack, but they knew the King was right. So how do you pick sides from that?

"Well, that went smooth as ice," North said.

The King slums back in his throne, never meaning to yell at his son like that. But how do you make someone listen to you if your voice isn't louder than theirs. Maybe it's bad parenting, but how else could he get his point across. He's at his wits end and doesn't know how to fix it.

"I hope he's ok," Tooth said as she looks to where Jack has left.

Bunny snorted, "If you ask me, Jack needed a good yelling."

"How can you say that?" Tooth protests at Bunny.

"That boy is too wild for his own good," Bunny said.

"He's still young," Tooth argues with him. "He wants to know who he is."

"He's a teen," Bunny argues. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they walk all over you."

"But they still need room to grow," Tooth said with compassion. "He can't do that being cooped up in his room all the time."

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" The King asks his friends.

"Maybe a little," Tooth answers with honesty. Sandy nods his head in agreement.

The King then looked to North for his answer, but the big had no idea what to say.

Bunny came around to the throne to directly to the King. "Well, I think frost-bite needed a good yelling."

"Bunny!" Tooth scolds.

Bunny continued. "Why, if Jack was my son, I'd show him whose boss. None of this running off and messing with the weather and the holidays. I still won't forget what he did that Easter. No, I would keep him under tight control."

"Then thank the moon you don't have a son," Tooth comments with disgust

The King thought about that, thinking it might be a good idea. If Jack knows that someone is always watching him, maybe it would constrict more to obeying the rules.

"You know," Moroz said with a bright smile. "I think you might be right Bunny."

"Really?" Bunny said completely shocked that the King is following his idea.

"Really?" Tooth said dumbfounded, this was not what she had in mind.

"Jack needs constant supervision," the King continues.

"Exactly," Bunny said puffing his chest, basking in the king's words.

"Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time."

Tooth shook her head; no way is Bunny getting away with deciding Jack's fate. Not if he's thinking he won't be involve in this. "And Bunny is just the one to do it."

"Yes...WHAT?!" Bunny yells in shock. This was not what he had in mind in suggesting this.

"Great idea," The King compliments Tooth.

Bunny shook his head, no way is he going to play babysitter to a wild spirit like Jack Frost. "I can't!" He desperately yells. "I've got my holiday to work on. I don't have time to watch him."

"Unlike the rest of us, you don't have a job right now," Tooth snicker as she puts her hands on her hips. "Easter is still months away. You don't really have to work on your holiday yet."

Sandy nods as he shows a roll of holiday leaders with his dream sand, with Bunny at the end of the line.

"And besides," North added. "You're the only one that can ever catch up to him."

"But...but..." Bunny stuttered, trying to think of any way to get out of this situation.

"Then it is decided," Moroz said with a confident smile. "E. Aster Bunnymund, you will be appointed as Jack's caretaker."

Bunny grumbles as everyone around him smiles. But he was not in happy mood with his new job. As soon as the Ice king dismisses everyone, they all left the castle to resume their jobs.

But Bunny sat at the steps of the castle, squatting down with a miserable look on his face. "Why do I have to be the one that has to look over the little ankle bitter? I should hard at work with my eggs, not watching some hot...er cold headed wild child. How did I get myself into these situations?"

Suddenly a small shadow flew over him. He looks up and sees Jack and baby tooth flying out of his bed room window and into the sky.

"Now, where are you going?" Bunny mutters before chasing after him.

Jack flew over the mountains and snowy ground to a small rocky hill just off the Norwegian coast line. The hill was steep with sharp stones and ice covering it like fallen snow. Jack flew to a certain spot where a thick blanket of ice flowed down like a waterfall.

Jack paused and looked around, seeing if anyone was around. Bunny ducked behind a rock to avoid getting spotted. With a wave of his staff the ice instantly thawed, revealing a giant hole that led into the hill. He and baby tooth flew into the hole. Bunny notices the ice is slowly encasing the hole again and jumps in before the ice fully covers the hole.

Bunny took his time walking through the little tunnel to the other side. He leans on the wall and perks his head out, completely shocked at what he's seeing.

The tunnel led him to a giant trove that was about 10 feet high and it was full of shelves that had icicles hanging off of them. On the shelves were a lot of broken old toys that Jack's picked up on his travels in and out of the mortal realm. China dolls, jack in the boxes, musical instruments, hats, clocks and marbles filled every roll of this hidden cavern. On one wall, there was a small opening to view the sea outside.

But Jack didn't look out there; he was staring at the doll he picked up earlier. He looked at it and tries to make a new arm with his ice. Once he was finished, he tried to play with it just like the little girl did. But as he does, it just didn't feel right to him. He looked at it, becoming a little sad that he can't play with it the way he should, like how other kids can.

Baby tooth saw his sad face and nuzzle him with her head.

"If only I can make my father understand," Jack said putting the doll up with the rest of them. "That being with the mortals makes me feel like... I just don't know why but...being out there is the only time I feel...like I belong."

As he leans back and floats in the air, he flickers his fingers and made a bunch of snowflakes dance around them.

" _Look at my powers, aren't they neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my journeys complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the boy?_

 _The boy who has everything?"_

As he turns around in place, white mist circles around him in a brilliant light.

" _Look at my ice, magic with no price_

 _See how they shine just like Christmas lights_

 _Looking around here you'd think_

 _Sure, he's got everything"_

He flies up high, looking at his collection.

" _I've got snowballs and snowflakes a plenty_

 _I've got rows of icicles galore_ "

Baby tooth flies up to him and grips in his ears

"You want snowman?" He said to her, "I'll make twenty!"

With a wave of his staff, more than twenty mini snowmen appeared on the floor, nearly making Bunny jump out of the way.

Jack then floats down to the bottom and looked out the small opening to the sea.

" _But who cares? No big deal,_

 _I want more"_

Bunny leans in and listens to Jack's soft and wishful voice.

" _I wanna be where the people are_

 _I wanna be, be with them laughing_

 _Having a ride on those..._

 _What do you call 'em? Oh, a horse_ "

Baby Tooth giggles as Jack flies up to the higher towards the top selves. where are the plastic figures of animals, people and carnival rides are.

" _Soaring in the sky can only get you far_

 _But friends are require for playing and dancing_

 _Trying all sorts of..._

 _What's that word again?_

 _Sports"_

He then made a small spiral it the air, while making icy frost figures of children playing around him.

" _Down where they walk, down where they run_

 _Down where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wandering free_

 _Wish I could be, part of that world"_

He then drifts back down while looking up with high hopes as the snow dies down

" _What would I give if I could live_

 _Out of this prison?"_

As he sinks back down, he puts his arms on the back of his head as he stretches onto the floor.

 _"What would I pay to spend a day_

 _Warm on the sand?"_

Baby tooth flies down and chirps in sympathy. Jack sits straight up and talks to her.

 _"Betcha' on land, they'd understand_

 _Bet they don't reprimand their sons and daughters_

 _Young and bold, sick of the cold_

 _Ready to stand"_

He then jumps back into the air and grabbed an old picture book. As he flip through the pictures, his curiosity only grows.

 _"And ready to know what the people know_

 _Ask 'em my questions_

 _And get some answers_

 _What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

 _Burn?!"_

He the drops the book and nearly sets off a mini snow storm with his emotions.

 _"When's it my turn?_

 _Wouldn't I love, love to explore the world not form above?!"_

With one blast of emotion, he accidentally blows a wave of wind and ice in all directions, nearly blowing everything and baby tooth away.

After a few deep calming breaths, he sinks back down to the opening. He opens his palms to gain control of his emotions and his powers. The snow slowly dies down, leaving the air calm and cool. He made an icy chair so he can sit and look out into the world he wants to be part off.

 _"Out there and free_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world"_

Baby tooth flies down and joins him in looking. Being his friend and being there for the children, she can completely understand that he's feeling neglected. She too wishes that he can enjoy life as the mortals do. But how can he, when he's a spirit.

Suddenly, they both hear a crash near the entrance. They turned to see a couple of toys fallen on top of a very grumpy bunny.

"Bunny!" Jack said in total shock. He then flew over to him and carefully took the toys and put them back on the shelf.

"Jack!" Bunny grunts, "What in the hard boil egg are you doing? What is all this?"

"It's just my collection," Jack grinned a little sheepishly.

"Your collection?" Bunny repeats in an angry voice. "Why would even have a...? Bloody... If your father knew about this place-"

Baby tooth quickly went up to Bunny's face and chirps at him very loud and fast.

"Please don't tell him," Jack asks him, in an almost pleading voice. "He would never understand."

"I don't understand!" Bunny said. "How do you think collecting all this junk is good for you? You know you can never be like the kids out there. I get it, you're under a lot of pressure, but you can't possibly think that..."

Jack drowns bunny, knowing full well that he won't stop his lecture anytime soon. Also that he won't listen to Jack no matter what he says. He stares out to the sea, trying to push Bunny out of his mind. He watches as the sky started to become dark with the sun set. But then, he saw something he's never saw before.

"What is that?" He mutters to himself as he looks out.

Out in the distance, he saw waves of white light dance off the water and into the sky. He recognizes that kind of light when he makes his snow. But why is it over there? It surely can't be his father; he wouldn't dare set foot out here. It must be something else. Something that he must investigate.

Jack jumps into the air and zooms right past Bunny.

"Hey!" Bunny yells, "I'm not done with you mate! JACK!"

Baby tooth also chirps nervously as she watches Jack fly fast to the exit.

Jack quickly uses his staff to open the hole and flies right out of his secret trove and across the sea. He just has to find out what's over there.

* * *

 **Song: Part of your world**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	4. The Spirit and the Queen

**Hi everyone,**

 **Time for our love birds to meet. thank you so much for liking the story so far.**

 **Please enjoy the rest**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack glided just above the sea, keeping his eyes focused on the streams of ice that keep moving towards the sky. His mind raced faster than his heart, full of questions. What was it? Where is it coming from? Is someone making them? He picked up speed to get to his answers faster.

Soon, a massive ship came into his view with the ice magic coming from it. Jack looked up to it as the ice exploded into the sky like fireworks. This made Jack even more curious. He is sure that the boat is full of mortals, and yet there was ice magic around it.

He didn't stop flying until he got up close to the ship. He managed to get a good grip on the hull before sticking his head up in a window to the deck. What he saw truly made his eyes widen with wonder.

People were dancing and celebrating on the ship. The sailors were locked in each other's arms in doe-se-does and laughing while drink huge pints. There were also people in high authority uniforms that had their fingers in the food on the table. One person that made Jack look with a raise eyebrow was a scruffy grown man and reindeer. They seemed to be engaged in a one sided conversation with the boy talking for both of them.

Jack could tell that this was a big party, but for whom? And where did the ice come from?

 _"We're making tonight a perfect night for you!"_

Jack turned his head to a group of people singing near the front of the ship. But there was a lot of people around, he couldn't tell who they were singing to.

But then a young woman with strawberry orange braids jumps up above the crowd and sang to someone among them. _"Makin' tonight a special night!"_ She sang with glee.

 _"Making tonight a happy night and no feeling blue!"_ The crowd sang in perfect harmony.

 _"My sister, you rule!"_ The girl yells as she pulls another young woman up to meet her above the crowd.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the sister next to the other one. Her blonde hair shimmered like ice, and her eyes reflected the blue of the sea. Unfortunately he can only see her face. But he felt a sudden tug in his heart, making him yearn to know more about her.

 _"For everything you are to us!"_ The crowd sang _"and all that you do."_

"Thank you," the woman said with a clear crystal voice that sounded like an angel to Jack.

 _"We're making tonight a perfect night!"_ The crowd sang as they step away to let the woman pass them. _"Making tonight a perfect night!"_

Jack's jaw drop seeing the woman in all her wonder. Her body had on this form fitting dress that sparkles and shines like ice. The bodice had different layers of icicle beads on it that went down to curve her hips. It had a sweetheart neckline that spread to her shoulders and to her see through sleeves. She also had a see through cape that was decorated with snowflakes and ice.

Jack leaned in a bit, trying to figure out where she got a dress so beautiful. Certainly no stores had that around here. As he squint his eyes to the dress, he can pick out tiny ice like threads sewn in and compressed frost in her cape. The dress was literally made of ice and frost.

Just as Jack wonders how that was possible, the woman moved her hands to her chest, and made a little ball of white light in between her palms. With one swift movement, she pushed the light up to the sky, where it explodes into million little snowflakes shining more brightly then the stars.

 _"Making tonight a perfect night!"_ The crowd erupted in a cheer with claps and hollers.

As they did, Jack couldn't help but to be even more amazed by this girl. She has ice powers, just like him. But she's mortal! How can she possible have ice powers?

He leans in to try to get a better look of her, but ended up being face to face with a reindeer.

Jack smiles and giggles sheepishly as the reindeer licked his face.

"Sven!"

The reindeer heard his best friend and clopped to him with a smile.

Jack wipes way the slobber from his face, before looking at the duo.

"What are you doing?" The boy said to the deer, "you know that if wanted to have a drink, you drink out of the cup. Just like everyone else." He then picks up a cup and helps the reindeer drink it.

Soon enough, a small snowman with a little cloud of falling snow came waltzing in and tries to sneak some food into its mouth.

As much as Jack is curious about that, he turned his head back to the woman. The crowd dispersed away and she was talking to her sister.

"This is so lovely Anna," the woman said with a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Oh it's no trouble at all Elsa," Anna said to her. "I think the crowd love the magic you do."

Elsa giggles sounded like jingle bells, "I think you're right," she said.

'Elsa,' Jack thought looking at her. 'That's a beautiful name.' Suddenly, he felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest, pumping faster and faster. He places a hand on his chest, trying to figure out what it means. He has some ideas like excitement, wonder, and change. But he couldn't put into words into what he's feeling right now.

He leans in closer to hear the two sisters talk.

"Nice party, it feels great to be out of the palace for once and having fun," Anna said with a wide smile.

"Indeed," Elsa said while keeping her composure. "It's good to see everyone having a good time."

"Yeah," Anna said. "They're dancing, smiling..."

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asks.

Both girl sniff the air and then look at each other with a smile. "Chocolate," they both said with a giggle at the end.

Jack couldn't help but to giggle a bit too. For some strange reason, Elsa made him feel free to smile. From a distance, she was able to warm his body and made his mind go fuzzy.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack turns to a voice above him, and sees Tooth fluttering towards him.

"Quiet the party they're having," she said. "Somehow I knew that Bunny couldn't hold you down."

"Tooth, be quiet," Jack hissed as he waves to her. "They're hear you."

Tooth made her way to Jack's side with her head peeking out in the window. "Jack," Tooth said, not bothering to lower her voice. "Did you forget I'm a spirit? They can't see me unless I want them too."

"I don't know about that," Jack told her. "I got licked by a reindeer not too long ago."

"Animals are animals," Tooth said. "Nothing to worry about."

Jack looks back to the party and saw something else heading their way. "And what about snowmen?" He asks her.

"Snowmen?" Tooth asks with a raised eyebrow. Before she knew it, she and Jack were face to face to a snowman with a goofy smile.

"Hello," he said while waving a stick like hand.

Jack and Tooth didn't know what to do or say, so they just slowly wave back to the snowman.

The snowman continued to look at the two of them with a big grin. "Who are you two?" It asks.

Tooth and Jack looked at each other, confused that they can be seen. Not wanting to be rude, Jack spoke. "I'm Jack, this is Tooth."

"Cool," the snowman said. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

"Me too," Jack said completely out of the blue. He quickly covers his mouth to try to hide his red cheeks of embarrassment.

Olaf chuckled with a goofy smile, as the other two giggle nervously.

"Olaf!"

Everyone looked up to see the boy with the reindeer come towards them.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Just talking to boy and the woman with wings," Olaf answers with a bubbly personality.

The boy looks down to the window, darting his eyes back and forth. Jack and Tooth held their breath as the boy seems to look at them.

He sighs though as he pulls away. "I'm sure you just imagine things again," he said.

"I'm not Kristoff," Olaf said pointing a stick finger at Jack. "They're right there."

"Sure they are," Kristoff said not really believing him. He then went behind the snowman and gently pushes him away. "Come on, Elsa's about to open her presents, then we can have cake."

Olaf'a eyes nearly pop out of his snowy body. "Cake?" He squeals, "Oh I love cake. Is it ice cream flavour? That's my favourite."

Jack and tooth watch the snowman and the boy go.

"That's not one of yours," Tooth said complete unsure what just happened.

"No," Jack said as his eyes dart back to Elsa. "I think it's one of hers."

"Hers?" Tooth asks as she looks at Jack with a raised eyebrow. She then tries to look at what Jack was looking at.

"Yeah," he said while resting his head on his arms as he leans onto the ship. He watches as Elsa sat on top of a barrel next to her sister and began to open some wrapped presents around her. She never stopped smiling as her lips seemed to be natural in that position.

Jack sighs as he continues to watch, "she's amazing isn't she?" He asks out loud in a dreamy state.

Tooth looks out onto the deck, but was taken back a bit. "I don't know," she replied. "She looks kinda messy and lay back to me."

"No," Jack said as he quickly thought that Tooth thought he was talking about Anna. "Not that one." He then grabs Tooth under her chin and pointed her face to Elsa. "The one in the blue dress."

They both watch as Elsa opened her first present. It was a new pair of skates with tips like diamonds.

"Oh," Tooth said finally getting it.

"And guess what?" Jack said with excitement. "She has ice powers, just like me."

That statement made Tooth eyes open wide with surprise and confusion.

"A mortal with ice magic, how is that even possible?" Tooth asks.

"Who knows," Jack shrugs as he keeps watching Elsa open more presents.

He then turned to Tooth with a thought. "You've collected her teeth, you have her memories, what do you know about her?"

"I don't look at them like that," Tooth said. "It will be an invasion of privacy. I only look at them for a few minutes just to see how clean it is. I don't do it to know everything about everyone it would just be a headache. I'm sorry Jack; I don't know anything about her."

Jack sighs as he figured that would be her answer. But it didn't stop him from looking at Elsa with dreamy eyes. "Oh well," he sighs.

As Elsa put down the carrot she got from Olaf, Anna jumped right out of her seat with excitement.

"Ok, ok," she said while grabbing Elisa's hand. "Now it's my gift." She singles a couple of men to bring a very large wrapped present forward into everyone's view.

Elsa looked at the present stunned, "Anna, you shouldn't have."

"Of course I have too," Anna said as she pushed Elsa to the package.

Elsa smiles as she reached for the wrapping paper and pulled it off with one swoop. Then she looked at it and her jaw and eyes were wide open.

It was an ice statue of her with her arms raised to produce a wave of ice magic, and her cape caught in the wind.

"Wow Anna," she said totally lost for words, "this is really something."

"Well," Anna said while stepping closer to her sister. "You always made statues of me, so I thought 'hey my sister needs a statue of her own', so I commission it. It's very big, very expensive. So...what do you think?"

Elsa was still stun at what her sister has done, what she did for her. Without a second thought she hugged her sister tightly in her arms. "I love it, thank you Anna."

"No problem," Anna replied as she hugged her sister back.

As the girls broke apart, Anna still had an exciting smile on her face. "Now who wants cake?!" She asks the crowd.

"Me!" Olaf said while using a hand to lift the other arm high.

Anna giggles as she makes her down to the hatch door to the lower decks. "I'll get it," she said before she disappears.

The crowd disperses again into song and dance as Elsa looks at the statue of herself looking powerful and determined. But then she thinks of if she's really like that. It's her magic that makes her seem powerful. But she has other feelings too, not just cold and strict. She knows she has to have a regal persona as the queen, but she's also a girl, just with a touch of ice.

"It's a wonderful gift you sister's got you."

Elsa turned and saw a member of the royal council behind her. Theodore Grimsby was a thin proper man with a lot of years behind him.

Elsa looked back to the statue and smiles. "Yes it is," she replied.

"Yes," Grimsby said. "Although I suggested that she would give it to you as a wedding present-"

Elsa shook her head and walked to the edge of the boat, right where Jack and Tooth were hidden. This was Elsa's birthday celebration; the last thing she wanted was this giant hint to get married.

"Not now," she told Grimsby. "Is the council still upset that the prince of Maritime and I didn't have a second date? That guy was living in the Stone Age anyway."

"If you just given him a chance-"

"He didn't give me a chance," Elsa replied. "You could see it in his face; he was scared of me. Just like the rest of them." She leans over the boat, looking at her reflection in the water, totally unaware that Jack and Tooth were there and are listening to her.

"I'm starting to think there's no one out there that will ever give me chance like that," Elsa said with sorrow.

Jack couldn't help but to feel bad for her. He knows how being different can make people feel uneasy around them. He wanted so much to tell her that he does understand, but sadly he knew she can't see him.

"You can't give up on yourself like this your majesty," Grimsby said to her. "We all want to see you happy, and beloved as the bright young woman you are. We all know how much time and care you put into your kingdom, and we just want to see you happy and settled with the right man."

"I think I would know if the right man will come," Elsa said with a half-smile, just to make Grimsby happy. But in her heart, she's given up any hope for a man to spend the rest of her life with.

Jack continued to watch from below, listening to Elsa's wish to be happy. His heart tugged as he looks at her beautiful eyes, getting himself lost in them. He softly smiles, seeing that she had a lot in common with him.

"And when I do," Elsa continued, "it will just hit me, like lightning."

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up speed, making Elsa's cape blow around across her body and her braid against her face. She pulled it back and looked back to the crew on the ship. She saw that hats were flying off of people's heads and food and presents were blowing off the tables and onto the floor.

"What in blazes is happening?" Grimsby asks out loud.

CRACK!

A bolt of lightning flashed off in the distance, with thunder sounding louder than a drum.

Rain started to pour from the clouds as the wind picked up even more speed. The water became ferocious as the sharp waves crashed onto the ship.

"It's a storm! Hurricane!" The captain shouts as the crew did what they could to tie ropes down and secure the masts.

Jack held on to the side of the ship while Tooth tries to fight the storm with her wings.

"This is not good!" She screams. But then a huge gust of wind knocked her off balance, sending her flying away into the clouds.

"JAAAAACCCCKKKK!" She cried out before she disappears.

Not wanting to get caught too, Jack held on to the ledge with all his might, even putting his staff around the ledge for stability.

The captain struggled to steer, and had to let it go with it going so fast. The waves crash to make the men loose their balance. Elsa looked out not knowing what to do. She can't freeze the entire sea, and she can't stop the storm from coming down. She felt as useless as the other men.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the sail, setting it on fire, making the sails and the giant mast fall onto the deck. If that wasn't enough, a wave of water found its way to the lower deck, flooding the bottom half of the boat with water.

Seeing no other choice, the captain calls out, "Abandon Ship!" The sailors wasted no time getting the life boats ready.

After a hit of the water the boat swung hard, sending a lot of Elsa's gifts and people into the water. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf fell overboard and thankfully onto a life boat with some of the crew. Kristoff spots the Elsa statue floating away, but he didn't care. He looked up onto the boat, with Elsa still on.

A crew member grabbed her arm and pulls to a nearby lifeboat.

"Get in your majesty," he insists.

As she was about to step on, a horrified thought came to her. "Wait, where's Anna?"

He eyes dart everywhere to look for her sister, but the storm made it hard to concentrate.

"Anna!" Elsa yells again with desperation.

"Help! Anyone there! Help!"

Elsa heard Anna's voice as runs to find her.

"You majesty! Wait!" The crew member yells. But as the ship took another hard wave he was knocked into the boat as it goes down into the sea. Soon the only people on the ship were the royal family and Jack.

Elsa blocked the smoke from getting into her eyes as she searches for her sister. "ANNA!" She cries out. "ANNA!"

"ELSA! Down here!"

Elsa looked at the hatch door to the lower decks, and see that is half blocked with the mast. She hurried to it and looks down the grate to see Anna gasping for air as the water is building up below her.

"ANNA!" Elsa cries out in fear as she tries to touch her sister's fingertips through the grate.

"Elsa," Anna gasps as the water made its way to her neck.

Horror took over as Elsa tries with all her might to get Anna out. She pulls on the door to get it to move, but the mast weigh heavily on it.

Elsa went back on her on her feet and looked at the mast. The only way she could ever hope to move it is to freeze it. But the ship was moving too violently for her to have the proper balance.

But she'll do whatever it takes to save her sister. She pushes her arms forward and a heavy stream of ice battle its way through the storm and onto the mast. She can see that her ice isn't freezing the wood, but she kept pushing for it to work.

'It has to work,' she thought. 'I am not loosing another family member.'

Jack's barely holding his own against the storm as he clings onto the railing. He looks up and sees Elsa attempting to freeze the mast. He quickly deduces that her sister is trapped inside, and the mast is blocking the only way to escape.

With all his strength, Jack lifts himself up onto the ship and ran across to the girls. He wouldn't dare to fly and get caught by the wind. He looks down to Anna, seeing the water finally reaching her lips and entering her body. He knew she doesn't have much time and he had to do something. But if Elsa's powers can't freeze the mast, maybe combining his would. He didn't have time to think of his father's restrictions and rules about this, a life was at stake.

So he points his staff to the mast and let out a huge stream of ice. Elsa turned her head and saw the stream helping hers freeze the mast, but having no idea how or where. Within seconds, the mast was translucent and fragile as ice.

Jack waved his staff to make his own gust of wind that blew the mast away, allowing Elsa to open the hatch. When she did, she found Anna unconscious and floating.

"No," Elsa cried as she grabs her sister and carried her away from door. Jack followed them to help look for any means of escape. But then he saw the flames around them getting bigger and bigger. Elsa was starting to have trouble breathing and was soon becoming too weak to carry Anna.

Jack knew he had to act fast, or else they both will die. Thinking quickly, he decided that the best way to get the women off the boat was to carry them. He knows that they won't see him, and will be confused, but it will save their lives.

Without hesitation, he grabbed Anna and puts her arm around his neck. Elsa stared in awe, seeing Anna's body move while she still asleep. Elsa became more confused when Jack holds her by her hip. She can't see him but she can defiantly feel him. With both girls secured, Jack began to fly high into the sky and away from boat. Elsa screamed out of fear, but Jack expected that would happen.

Suddenly, the fire got to the gunpowder on the deck, flames engulfed the ship in a huge explosion. The shockwave made Jack loose balance and he and the ladies were sent plummeting into the sea.

The moon beams cracked through the clouds, trying to break the storm away. Its light broke through the water and lite Jack and the royal sisters as they sink to the bottom.

Jack was the first to regain his senses and he immediately used his staff to steer him through the water. He found Elsa waking up and swimming to the surface. But he spotted Anna sinking deeper and deeper into the sea. Using all his strength, he manages to grab her and pull her up.

Elsa looked around to try to find Anna, but all she saw was the ship sinking into the water, and violent waves still cutting the sea.

"ANNA! She screams, but ends up having water splashing into her mouth.

Her worries and scares made the water around her turn cold, nearly freezing her. When all of a sudden, Anna pops up beside her, still unconscious.

Elsa's relieved that Anna is here, but she became surprised and confused with what she saw next to Anna, a boy with white hair and a staff.

"What? Who are you?" Elsa asks out loud looking at Jack.

Jack turns his head to Elsa, completely shocked that she can see him. But he doesn't have time for questions now.

"Take your sister," he said handing Anna off to Elsa to hold.

With a deep breath he leaps out of the water and hovers in the air. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of him, and stares at him with wonder.

With a wave of his staff, he turns to waters around Elsa and Anna into a platform of ice. It pushes the two ladies up and out of the sea. He then made some ice walls so the water won't splash in. He looks down at his makeshift boat and gets in himself. Using his staff, he made a gust of wind that pushes the boat in the direction of shore.

Elsa continued to hold on to her sister, but couldn't take her eyes off the magical boy that's saving their lives.

* * *

Jack managed to get the girls to shore just as the sun was starting to peek out of the sea. He pulls the ice boat onto soft soil of just outside Arendelle's fjord. Once it fully stopped, Elsa carried Anna off and set her on her back against the ground.

"Anna..." She whispers as she looks on her sister's cold, wet, unmoving face.

Elsa cupped her hand to Anna's cheek as tears start to well up in her face. Without meaning to, Elsa made the area around her snow with tiny snowflakes.

Jack looked at her wondrous snow, sensing how sad she is. He couldn't stand to see anyone upset, but Elsa affected him more. It made him sad to see her like this.

He walked and kneels over Anna, trying to assess the damage.

Elsa raises her head and looked at Jack with water flowing down her cheeks. She shook in fear, scared for her sister's life. "Is she...dead..?" She asks weakly.

"It's hard to say," he told her honestly. He places his hand on Anna'a chest. When it seemed too quiet, his eyes lit up upon feeling a very faint heartbeat. Thinking fast, Jack pressed his hand hard on her stomach, pushing into her body.

Anna coughed up a bit of water before she was able to breathe again. She turned her head, and became fast asleep.

Elsa became overjoyed seeing her sister move again. Her tears of sadness turned into happiness.

"Oh," she gasps as she claps her hands to her chest. "She's alive...thank god she's alive." She then looks at Jack, letting all her emotion out in gratitude.

"Thank you," she said, "thank you so much!"

"Your welcome," Jack said smiling at her.

From a distance, Tooth recovered from the storm and became shocked as she watches them talk. She knew that Jack shouldn't be talking to Elsa, but she could see him when others couldn't. That made Tooth very curious about her. How can a mortal have ice powers? And how can she see Jack?

"Tooth!"

She turned to see Bunny hoping towards her. He stops and catches his breath before talking to her. "Have you seen the ankle-bitter?"

"You mean Jack," Tooth shrugs sheepishly. "He's over there." She points over to the area where Jack is.

"Good," Bunny said determined and angry. "I'm gonna go and give him a piece of my mind, and a rotten egg."

Tooth quickly places a hand on his furry chest to stop him. "I wouldn't do that right now."

"Why not?" He asks, slowly getting frustrated.

Tooth moves her head so Bunny could get a clear view of Jack with Elsa. Seeing it, Bunny's jaw dropped and his eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jack Frost was interacting with a human.

"What is he doing?" He asks totally shocked.

Tooth took him away for a bit to explain what she saw on the ship. In the meanwhile, Jack and Elsa couldn't keep their eyes off of one another. Jack made an icy blanket for Anna, while Elsa made a soft pillow for her head to rest.

"I never thought I would ever meet someone that has… that's like me," Elsa said to him in a soft voice, while trying to recover from what just happened.

"Me either," he said. His face became flush with emotion, and his heart rate was increasing.

Elsa leaned in closer, almost feeling compelled to hold his hand. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Jack instantly became very nervous. How was he going to explain that he is a spirit? There was no way she's going to believe that. But then again, she can see him. Which is odd. Jack thought that the spell his father put on him makes him invisible to all humans. Does having the ice powers exempt her?

"What's your name?" Elsa asks him, almost as a plea to want know more about him.

Jack gulped, totally clueless of what to do. Might as well give her his name.

But before he spoke, voices rang from the side of the shoreline.

"Anna!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"Princess Anna!"

"Your majesties!"

Elsa turned her head to the direction of the voices. "We're over here!" She cried out.

At that moment, a giant hole appeared underneath Jack and swallowed him in.

"Whoa!" He screams before the hole closed up and a dainty flower popped up.

Elsa looked back to where Jack was, but only to see nothing there. She stood and looked around to try to find him.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself.

Soon a group of solders, council men, Kristoff and Sven came running around the corner and found the two women.

"Anna," Kristoff cried out as he cradles her in his arms.

Grimsby came around to Elsa and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Your majesty," He said with relief. "Thank heavens you and your sister are alright. You had us all worried."

But Elsa was too distracted to comment back to him. Instead she stares out to the water, on to the little ice boat that Jack made.

Grimsby looks at it, and back at her. "Very clever thinking," he said. "Great idea to make it-"

"I didn't make it," The Queen admitted. "A boy did. He...he has the same powers as me, with white hair and blue eyes. He saved my life...and my sister's."

Grimsby finally was able to put the blanket around Elsa as she looks to the sea. "Maybe you swallowed too much sea water," he suggested, not believing her story. "Come on, we need to get you home, and help take care of her sister."

Kristoff puts Anna on top of Sven as the solders served as guards around him. Before Elsa turned to join them, she looked out one more time in hopes of trying to find Jack.

But after having no luck, she made a secret vow to find him one day, and to get to know him. Even though she only knew him for a few minutes, her heart flutter being near him. She doesn't know yet, but she was starting to fall for him.

Off in the distance, a hole opened up in front of Tooth and Bunny, with Jack popping out.

Bunny grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him, "what were you thinking?" He asks with exasperation. "Were you thinking at all? They were mortal! You shouldn't have done that!"

"I had to," Jack said pushing away from Bunny. "Elsa was different."

"Elsa?!" Bunny said in shock.

"Yeah," Jack said as he moves to where he can see Elsa leaving the shoreline. "She was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in 300 years. I don't know why, but I felt happy with her, like I was free."

"Oh no," groan as he and tooth watch Jack making dreamy eyes at the scene. "No, don't think about that."

Bunny knew where this is going to lead, and he has to divert it in any way he can. If the king ever finds out about this, Easter was going to have one dead bunny.

"We're just need to forget this whole mess ever happened, the king will never know," Bunny continues in a state of panic. "You won't tell, I won't tell, and we will all be in one piece."

"I don't know," Tooth said. "I think we shouldn't let this go. Let Jack have his moment, there's nothing wrong."

"Oh for crying out loud Tooth, whose side are you on!?"

"Who says there needs to be a side?"

As the two guardians talk, Jack continues to watch Elsa before she disappears into the crowd of solders. His heart continued to beat strong and fast, not wanting to see her go. He almost felt like he was loosing a part of his soul with her. It was at that moment he became determined to see her again, and his new wish was to be with her, no matter what.

 _"I don't know when,"_ he said to himself.

" _I don't know how,_

 _But I know something's starting right now!_

 _Watch and you'll see..._

 _Someday I'll be..._

 _Part of your world!"_

As he looks longingly at the group far away, he had no idea that a couple of shadowy spies watched him and the guardians from a safe distance.

* * *

Pitch's cold laughter even made his own skin crawl. His crystal ball shows Jack looking at Elsa.

"Oh, no, no, no, this is too much!" He chuckles while holding on to his gut. "This is just too easy. The child is in love with a human! And not just any human either, a queen!"

The nightmares around Pitch chuckles almost as loudly as he is.

"Wouldn't daddy love this," Pitch said as he wipes away a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

"Moroz's head strong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my collection."

Pitch looks over his garden of unfortunate souls; his previous clients as his laughs echo through the hallways.

Soon he will be ready to take out Jack, Moroz, and the guardians to take over the children's belief and the world.

* * *

 **Song: Part of your world reprise**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	5. In Love?

**Hi everyone,**

 **Love is in the air and suspicion surrounds our two love birds. Can they keep their secret feelings secret forever, or let love bloom. Bunny is kinda in a predicament himself. How can he keep Jack's secret love from the king?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Are you serious?" North asks Moroz as they race up the stairs in the king's castle.

"I'm absolutely serious," the king replied. "Jack has been in his room longer than he's ever been before."

As they reach the final section of stairs, Cupid's wings flutter to catch up to the men. "Maybe he's sick or something?" She suggests.

"You know it's impossible for a spirit to get sick," North said as they reach the end of the stairs and power walk to Jack's room.

"That's why I need you two," The king said. "As much as I like Jack being on his best behaviour, he's getting too strange for me."

"Of course," North said as he brings his hand to the door and gives it a knock.

"Jack?" He said with a loud voice. "Can you come out please?"

They wait for a few moments, but there was no response.

"Jack?" Cupid called out to the door.

Again, nothing.

"Jack!" The king said loosing his patients. "If you don't open this door, I'll-"

His speech was cut short when Jack opened the door.

"Sorry," he said with seniority, "I didn't hear you."

His attitude totally caught everyone off guard. He would normally brush them off with a chip on his shoulder or say some sarcastic remark. Instead, he's in a dream like goofy state.

"What do you want?" Jack asks as he looks at everyone.

North was the only one to shake his head and clear his throat, getting back to why they came up here. "We just wanted to see how you were doing. What are you doing in your room anyway?"

"Oh," Jack said with a smile. "Just... practicing my powers."

As if on cue, three ice like butterflies came fluttering out his room. They weren't like butterflies covered in frost; they were literally made out of ice and give off a sapphire glow. They circle around Cupid who lets one land on her finger.

"Wow," she gasps. "They're so pretty."

"Thanks," Jack said with a rather goofy smile. "Though, I'm thinking of taking a bit of a break. Dad, do you mind if I go to the lagoon?"

If being in his room didn't surprise Moroz, being asked to go somewhere certainly did. "Ummm... I suppose-"

"Thanks dad," Jack said flying out of the door and flying down stairs.

"Just bring Bunny with you!" The king reminds Jack. But the boy was far away in his own mind.

"Just what was that about?" North asks to the other two.

Cupid bravely pushed the door open and saw an unbelievable sight. The king and North bend their heads to get a good view of what's inside of the room. Icicles went down and made crystal beads like curtains that made the room shine blue. Blue ice flowers were everywhere in different varieties and shapes. Snowflakes fly around the room in a spiral, and crystal hearts were hidden in the walls and ceiling. One thing that caught everyone's' eyes was one block of ice that had a silhouette of...someone in there. They can tell it's a woman, but it mostly her outline they see, not who she is.

Cupid picks up one of the ice flowers and her eyes open wide. "I think you're wrong North," she said. "Spirits can get sick, and Jack's got it bad."

"Got what?" The king asks her in worry.

She flies out of the room with the two men behind her. "He has all the signs," she explains. "A goofy smile, flowers and hearts," she looks down to see Jack near the bottom of the stairs. "Now watch, he'll fix his hair or straighten up his shirt."

The other two look down to see Jack reach the bottom. He zoomed to the door, but suddenly backed up to an icy reflection. Using his powers, he gel his hair into its usual place and straightens his shirt. Feeling satisfied he leaves the castle with a smile.

"He did them both," the king said.

"Yep," Cupid said feeling confident. "He's defiantly got it bad."

"Got what?" North asks her.

Cupid groans as she shakes her head. "Oh come on! I may be Cupid, but it's pretty obvious!"

"What's obvious?" The king demands her to answer.

She giggles and hands him the flower. "Jack's in love," she answers him.

Moroz's eyes widen as he looks at the flower. "Jack?... In love?" He gasps in confusion. Could it be possible that Jack's fell in love with another spirit? It's certainly not uncommon, he's seen other spirits gotten together and shared their devotion and care to each other. He does even officiate a number of ceremonies to his fellow people. But now Jack, his own son has fallen in love.

His son is growing up. Maybe a girl is the answer to keeping Jack calm.

Whatever the case, Moroz is happy

* * *

"Are you alright your highness?" Grand Pappie asks as princess Anna finally gets out of bed.

"I'm fine," she said as Kristoff helps her to her feet. "I think I'm ok now."

She's been in bed for about a week, getting over the sickness and events that happened. Kristoff and the royal servers wouldn't leave her side, and Olaf kept coming by with the rock trolls. They offer her magic and medicine to make the recovery much quicker than usual.

"I'm relief," the old troll said as the others let out a huge sigh. "Kristoff would've broken down and cried like a child if you weren't."

"No! I wouldn't!" Kristoff protest before turning back to his wife, "I knew you'll make it."

"Thank sweety," Anna said as she uses him for balance.

"Here my dear," a female troll said, giving Anna a shiny red rock. "Put this in your soup and you'll have your strength back by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Anna said as she and everyone made their way to the door.

Once they were on the other side, Anna sees her sister next to the window sill, making a small picture with her frost. But quickly stops upon seeing her sister.

"Anna!" She cries out as she faces to her and gives her a hug.

"Whoa, Elsa," Anna said nearly falling over.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asks quickly. "Did the trolls helped?"

"Yes," Anna said pushing Elsa a bit away for space. "I'm gonna be fine. What about you, are you alright?"

"Yes," Elsa answers. "Better now that I know you're safe."

As they look at each other, both of them are happy to see the other is safe.

But Anna couldn't help but notice there was something else about her sister she's never seen before. A glimmer in her eyes. Though not too sure, she should investigate. It could be something that happened during the storm. Though she's been told what happened, she can't really remember. Maybe her sister can fill her in, and maybe give a little more information.

"So what happened?" Anna asked. "You know, when we got caught in that storm and..."

"Oh," Elsa said sounding quiet but still smiling. "After the mast fell down, everyone abounded ship. But I stayed to help you. But then we were trapped, and, all of a sudden, we flew away from the ship."

"Wait, what?" Anna said in surprise.

"Then the ship exploded," Elsa continued. "And then, the most amazing thing happened. A boy came and saved us."

"A boy?" Anna asks Elsa. It was all starting to sound like a tall tale, but her sister is k own to be honest and true, there's no way she would lie about something like this.

"Yes," Elsa said with excitement. "A boy with ice powers like me."

"Really?!" Anna gasps.

"Are you sure it was a boy?" Kristoff said totally not convinced. "Maybe it was...oh I don't know the wind?"

"I know what I saw," Elsa protests. "It was a boy that can fly and has ice powers. He saved us."

It was almost sounds too good to be true. Anna thought there was no way a boy can do those things and be real. She started to fear that Elsa has gotten sick and had a hallucination.

"Well, where is he?" She asks, hoping that her sister isn't kidding about this.

"Well, I don't know," Elsa answers, sounding disappointed. "As soon as he got us to shore, he disappeared into thin air. It was so strange, and yet so...so..."

"Mysterious?" Anna asks.

"Weird?" Kristoff guessed.

"Magical?" The female troll said out loud.

"Yeah, that," Elsa sighs as she looks out the window, letting a few snowflakes fall beside her.

Being the snow queen, everyone is used to these little things every now and then. But Elsa didn't mind this time, nor didn't really care. She just has the picture of that boy in her mind, and the warmth smile on his face. It took him a lot of courage and bravery to do what he did, and he didn't seem to mind her and her powers. He was someone Elsa wished she would get to know better, but she never got his name.

She hopes one day, she'll meet him again. And then...maybe then...she can thaw her heart to love.

"Elsa?"

Elsa snapped back to reality as she turns to see her sister getting snow on her head.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

Elsa nods as flicks the snow away with her hand. "I'm fine," she said with a smile. "But you must be hungry. I'll go tell the chef to prepare something special for you."

As she turns to walk down the hall, she can hear her sister cry out. "The trolls recommend soup."

Elsa turns and walks backwards to answer her sister. "Then it will be the best soup this kingdom ever."

She turns back around and hums her way down the hall and around the corner.

As soon as she disappears, Anna couldn't contain her shock. "She's humming," she states. "She never hums. What's going on with her?"

"I think she's loosing her mind," Kristoff said a little worried.

The female troll made her way to the little frost picture Elsa drew. No doubt it was outline of a boy, holding a staff. The troll noted all the signs and came to the only conclusion.

"I think she has it bad," she said with a smile.

Grand Pappie nods in the same thought. "I think you are right," he said.

"What?" Anna said a little scarred and worried. "What does she have? Is it contagious? Are we gonna have more snowgies?"

"No, Princess Anna," grand Pappi assured her. "It would seem that Queen Elsa has fallen in love with your saviour."

"Wait what?" Anna said more confused.

Grand Pappie chuckled a bit before looking at Anna. "You're sister is in love."

Those words hit Anna like a snowball. Could it possible that her sister has actually fallen in love with someone? While that's a miracle in Anna's book, it's with someone that sounds like a fantasy to be real. Really, how can someone fly and shoot ice. But then again, with everything she's seen, anything is possible.

While she hears the protests from Kristoff that someone like that could not exist, she looks to the frost picture, secretly hoping that he's real.

'If he is real,' she hopes in thought, 'I wish he'll come back. I've never seen my sister so happy. So, if you are out there, please come back for my sister.'

* * *

For spirits, the lagoon was just like any old lagoon, it was a magical, safe place they can just relax. The mountains are high around them, and the trees' canopies were almost just as high. Down on the ground, a giant crystal blue lake surrounded a small island with a single Oak tree. Below the waters was a whole other world with coral and small fish. Almost like the Australian coast line. Around the lake was an assortment of beautiful and lovely flowers, from roses to tulips. There were no paths, or trash, it was nature at its best.

It is here that spirits can come and relax, not have to worry about their jobs and worries. Even creatures the world thought of fantasy come here. The mermaids hoist themselves out of the lake and onto the grass to talk to the centaurs. The fawns race around with some baby teeth while the dragons take a nap under the trees. On the lonely island was a gnome fishing, while a pixie dumped a bucket of water on his head.

Jack on the other hand, played no such trick. In fact, he didn't fly around and try to freeze things as he would normally do. Instead, he laid on a rock, and twirls his fingers around the snow. Around him were bunches of snowman, but none of them what he wanted to make. He wanted to have them move and talk, like Elsa had. He knows if she can do it, he can too. The question is how?

"How did she do it?" He asks himself as he tries again.

He wouldn't use his staff for this, she certainly didn't. But as the snowman appear next to the other ones, it just stood still with its coal eyes.

Jack groans as he leans his head up to the sky. How can he not get this right? He's been doing ice and snow for three hundred years. And yet a woman can do something he couldn't. Could it be she's human? But if she's human, how'd she get those powers in the first place? How can she see him in the first place? So many questions surrounded him about Elsa, each one he's dying to find out.

Just thinking about her made Jack feel funny inside. It was so strange, and yet so wonderful. He wonders if she felt the same way too. No one has ever done this to him, and he liked it. He hopes it will stay with him, and they can have a better conversation together.

But then his father's rules pop back in his mind. He's not allowed to be among the mortals. But being with Elsa, it made him feel more comfortable than anything else. She made him forget his icy prison, or those years in loneliness and neglect. Maybe one day, she could make him forget all about the past, and look to a future together.

"One day," he whispers to himself with a goofy smile.

A little ways away, Bunny and Tooth look at Jack, feeling nervous and scared. They knew the whole story about Jack, and not made assumptions like the other spirits and the king did. What happened at the ship should never have happened, and they're not sure how to handle the situation. Should they tell the king, surely he would deal a harsh punishment on them and Jack. The other guardians, how would they react? Should they just keep it a secret? The way Jack is acting it wouldn't be a secret for long.

How can they possible tell anyone that Jack has fallen in love with a human? It was starting to look like a no win scenario.

"So far so good," Bunny said hopping back and forth. "The king suspects nothing."

"That's good," Tooth sighs.

"But we can't keep this up for long," Bunny continued. "Not with frost bite going all googy eye all the time."

Tooth looks back to Jack, sighing with shame. "I've never seen Jack this happy before."

"What?" Bunny questions as he stops hopping.

Tooth flutters her wings to look at him in eye level. "I'm just saying that maybe...maybe we should let this slide. Let Jack be with this girl."

"Have you got a cavity?" Bunny yells at her. "He's in love with a mortal, it doesn't work like that."

"I know," she said.

"If you think the king is gonna let something like this pass, you're the one going to get a tooth ache."

"Hey!"

"We've got to do something to make Jack realize that what he's doing is wrong."

"Is it?" Tooth strictly said as she flies over Bunny to gain power. "Who is to say what's right and wrong about the heart? We certainly can't. I can't tell you not to care about silly hard boil eggs, just like you can't tell Jack to stop freezing everything."

She took a moment to gather her composure, in order to talk with a reasonable tone.

"Jack has found someone that he can relate to; we should be doing all that we can to help him?"

"Oh, I'll help him alright," bunny said with a narrow brow and a cold tone. "I'll help him bring his feet back down to earth and remind him where he belongs."

"That's not what I meant at all," Tooth said shaking her head. She groans as she rolls her eyes to the sky. "That's it. I officially give up."

She flutters away from Bunny and into the sky.

"Where are you going?" Bunny asks her.

"I'm going to find Elsa's teeth," she answers him. "Maybe they can give me a clue to how she's able to see Jack. You stay there and do your job at watching him. Just don't do anything stupid." With that she takes off to her palace.

Bunny turns his back to her. "Don't do anything stupid," he mocks. "Yeah right, what can I do that's not worst then what Jack did?"

He hops to Jack, watching the boy make more snowmen, none of them moving.

"Nice job Frost bite," Bunny said. "Creating an army to battle the ants?"

"Hey!" One ant said in offence.

"No," Jack said looking at his work. "I don't know how Elsa did it. How did she make a snow man come to life?"

Bunny made his way to Jack, carefully not to step on anyone of the snowmen. "Maybe you shouldn't focus on that now. Why don't you work on something else?"

"Maybe you're right?" Jack said.

Bunny beamed as he's little trick is working.

"I'll try to make a cape out of frost like hers." Jack said nearly jumping into the air.

"A cape?!" Bunny shouts in Angus. "Why would you want a cape?"

Without another word, Jack waved his staff around, hoping to compress frost to make a fabric like substance. But instead, the frost made its way to the ground and covers a patch of grass.

"Oh man," he sighs in defeat. But that's also when his eyes open and his mind went clicked. What a better teacher to show him that the queen herself.

"That's it," he declares, "I need to see her again."

'Oh no,' Bunny thought. That was the last thing he wants to deal with. What if the king catches them, he'll be dead. He has to divert Jack away from this nonsense.

"No you don't," Bunny starts.

But Jack was to excitement to slow down. He flies into the air, just a few feet from the ground. "I can find that beach, and look into the castle. Then, I can throw a snowball to get her attention."

"Jack! Mate!" Bunny cries out as he reaches up and grabs Jack's staff to get his attention. "You need to get your head out of the clouds and back on the ground where it belongs. You belong with the spirits. What will you're father say when he finds out about this-"

Jack yanks his staff out of Bunny's paws and crosses his arms across his chest. "My father doesn't need to know about this," he yells. But then, thoughts about Elsa came back to him and he starts to sink to the ground with a smile. "Besides, he wouldn't understand."

As his legs and butt touch the grass, ice spreads around him like a cool mist.

Bunny groans, knowing Jack wouldn't listen to him like this. But he had to confine Jack to stop this before it's too late. There was only thing to do, sink to Jack's level. He has to tell him that he'll have more fun being with the spirits then being with her.

With a deep breath, Bunny hops to be I front of Jack. "But mate," he said. "This is your home, this is where you belong. Believe me, the mortal world is a mess. Life among the spirits is better then what they can offer.

 _The grass is always greener_

 _Next to someone else's lake_

 _You dream about being down there_

 _But that is a big mistake."_

Jack huffs as Bunny gestures to the area around them. Every creature and magical being stopped what they were doing and watch the scene.

 _"Just look at the world around you_

 _Right here where you can soar_

 _Such wonderful things surround you_

 _What more are you lookin' for?"_

Bunny looked up and saw the familiar shade of the moon up above. That gave Bunny the right ideal things to say to convince Jack to stay focus on who and what he is.

 _"Under the moon_

 _Under the moon_

 _Mate it is better_

 _Where you matter_

 _Why leave so soon."_

Soon the musical beat got to everyone, and they start to dance in place. Except for Jack, he just sits there and entertains Bunny with this moment.

 _"All those folks, they work all day_

 _Out in the sun they slave away_

 _While we devotin'_

 _Full time to partyin'_

 _Under the moon"_

Bunny hopped backwards away from the icy patch of grass to a little faun clicking his hooves to the beat.

 _"Around here everyone is happy,"_ they sang together.

 _"As off through the waves they roll,"_ Bunny tool the solo.

 _"The people out there ain't happy."_

 _"They sad 'cause they have a job_

 _A mate with a job is lucky_

 _Long hours just to make ends meet_

 _But if they have no money."_

 _"Guess who's living on the street"_ the gnome sang of the side.

 _"Oh yeah,"_ Bunny said before getting back to his music beat.

 _"Under the moon_

 _Under the moon_

 _You can make snow storms._

 _Snow days and ice_

 _In mid-June."_

Upon saying that, a bunch of fairies came and twirl around Jack, making him chuckle. Bunny beamed; finally he's getting through to the kid.

 _"Why think about what you lack_

 _Around here we've got your back_

 _Take from me_

 _Here you are free!_

 _Under the moon"_

 _"Under the moon,"_ the mermaids repeat as they perform a little aquatic ballet in the lake.

 _"Under the moon"_

 _"Under the moon."_

 _"Since life is sweet here_

 _We got the beat here_

 _A natural tune."_

 _"A natural tu-u-une!"_ The mermaids dig as they grab some instrument shaped coral and begin to play them.

 _"Even the mermaids at the bay_

 _They get the urge 'n' start to play_

 _We got the spirit_

 _You got to hear it_

 _Under the moon!"_

Everyone else in the area danced and plays the melody in their unique way. Bunny jumps onto a rock and directs the creatures like a conductor.

 _"The sprites play the flute_

 _The fauns play the harp_

 _The dwarves play the bass_

 _And they soundin' sharp_

 _Yetis play the brass_

 _The eggs play the tub_

 _The fool is the duke of soul"_

 _"Yeah!"_ April fool's screams with a fist in the air.

 _"New Years, he can play_

 _Centaurs on the strings_

 _The elves rockin' out_

 _The siren, she sings_

 _The skull and black cat_

 _They know where it's at_

 _An' oh that dragon blow!"_

As the dragons roar into the sky, the lagoon turned into party central. Everyone was dancing, playing and having fun. Everyone except for Jack. He just sat there on his patch of ice, just sitting and watching. As much as he wants to jump in and have fun with everyone else, something held him back. Upon seeing the creatures dancing, a trick of his mind and a blink of an eye made Elsa appear. She was dancing just little ways away, and her smile and eyes were on Jack. As soon as he blinked again, she was gone. Jack sighs as he continued to watch the party around him.

That was, until he felt a tug on his shirt collar. He quickly turns his head to see Baby tooth fluttering near his face. She quickly flies closer to him and whispers something in his ear. When she pulls away, Jack's eyes lit up. It seems to be something new that Baby tooth wants to show him. As he jumps to his feet, he turns to see Bunny still conducting the party. Having too much of a good time to notice Jack. Following Baby tooth's chirp, Jack flies away from his spot and out of the lagoon.

No one noticed that the little spirit has left; they were all still having fun.

Bunny jump high on his rock and threw a couple of exploding eggs into the sky, creating splashes of colour in the sky.

 _"Under the moon!"_ He cries out in glee.

 _"Under the moon_

 _When the pixies_

 _Flutter their wings_

 _It's music to swoon_

 _What do they got? A lot of bore_

 _We got a cool fantasy world!_

 _"Each little lamb here_

 _Know how to jam here_

 _Under the moon"_

 _"Under the moon,"_ the sleep lambs repeat.

 _"Each little bug here_

 _Cuttin' a rug here_

 _Under the moon."_

 _"Under the moon,"_ the bugs said as they twirl their dance partners.

 _"Each little dale here_

 _Know how to wail here_

 _That's why it's hoppin'_

 _Music is jumpin'_

 _Ya we in luck here_

 _Magic is struck here_

 _Under the moon!"_

As everyone sang out their final cord, they all point to the little icy patch of grass. They were expecting Jack was still there, but he wasn't. He was gone...again.

"Jack?" Bunny said puzzles as he jumps towards the spot. Everyone else was backing away and resumes their daily routine and pleasures. Leaving Bunny in the cold.

"Arg!" He groans in frustration. "Someone has to tie a leash on that boy. I can't see how this could get any worse."

"Hey Bunny!"

Bunny slaps his face as soon as he heard North's voice. "Me and my big mouth."

He turns around to see North flying in on his sleigh. "I have a message from the king. He wants to talk to you about Jack."

Bunny gulped. The king knows. His career and guardianship is over.

Out of all his battles and worries over the years, this will be the worst day yet.

* * *

Moroz chuckles to himself as he sits on his throne and play with the ice flower in his hand. Imagine, his son in love. He wouldn't have figured that out of it wasn't for Cupid. And to think that Bunny had kept it a secret. A million thoughts race through the king's head, but the main one was the question of who the lucky spirit is.

From up high, he can see the shadow of Bunny in the doorway. "Come in," the king ordered.

Thanks to the shadows, the king didn't see Bunny tremble in fear. His furry legs wouldn't stop shaking and his ears flop to the side of his head. But with a deep breath, Bunny hops in and stood before the king.

Moroz cleared his throat and posture himself to give an appearance of power. But he decides to tease Bunny into telling him about Jack's love.

"Bunny," he said trying to keep his voice calm and professional. "I'm getting concern for Jack. Have you noticed that he's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Ummm...peculiar?" Bunny asks with a nervous smile.

"You know," the king said. "Day dreaming, flying around in a daze, making ice flowers, butterflies, and hearts."

"Hearts? Really?" Bunny shook as his anxiety builds bigger and bigger. "That doesn't really sound like-"

The king leans on his throne and raises an eyebrow. "Bunny, I know you know what's going on. You've been keeping it from me."

"K-k-keeping something?"

"About Jack."

"Jack?"

"In love."

As the king playfully points his white staff to Bunny, the little cotton tail's body shook more and more. Fear overtook Bunny as he kneels to the floor and cracked under pressure.

"I tried to stop him," he cries out in vain and agony. "I really did. But he wouldn't listen. I told him to stay away from the humans. Especially that mortal girl. No matter what I did, he wouldn't-"

If emotions can flick like a switch, it certainly did for Moroz. He went from being happy to being enraged in a matter of seconds when Bunny mentioned 'humans'. He bolted right out of his thrones and bellowed. "Humans? What about HUMANS?!"

Bunny's eyes widen and his mouth hung open. The king didn't know, and now he blabbed out the secret. Bunny made a huge mistake. "Humans," he gulped. "Who said anything about humans?"

The king looked at him with murderous intent. Bunny sighs as he looks at the king, knowing he has to tell him everything.

* * *

 **Song: Under the sea (Under the moon)**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	6. Destruction of the Heart

**Hi everyone,**

 **This part was difficult for me to write, as this scene scared me senseless when I was a child. If you know the movie, you'll know this scene. In my opinion, this was the scariest part of the whole movie. I hope I did it justice.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Slow down Baby Tooth," Jack cried as they made it to Jack's secret hideaway. With one wave of his staff, the ice cleared way for them both to enter.

Baby tooth chirped so loud and quickly for Jack to quickly follow her in. She was in such a hurry; she didn't even want Jack to waste time closing the door.

He flew right in and decided to walk to the cavern center. "Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" He asks with much curiosity.

She chips a very sweet chirp as she flies ahead; telling Jack it's a surprise.

Jack shakes his head as he walks. After living for three hundred years, nothing surprises him anymore.

When the duo finally made it to the center where Jack's collection is, Jack's eyes narrow at what was in the centre of the room. A large amount of Baby teeth fairies made themselves into a giant curtain to hide something behind them, something big.

"What is this?" He asks Baby tooth.

She produced a trumpet sound out of her long nose, and it made the fairies break formation and move to the side.

"Ta Da!" They chirp while they presented Jack the surprise.

It's an ice statue of a woman in a blue dress and see-through cape, frozen in the air. Her arms are poised to produce her own magic as her long braid lies on her shoulder. Jack immediately recognizes the woman. It's Elsa. It was the ice statue her sister gave to her at the party.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He would blink to see if it was real, but they were open too wide with surprise. He jaw was open wide too and his body almost couldn't move.

The statue was here. She was here. Words couldn't be expressed of how happy and surprised he is.

"You guys did this...for me?" He said stunned.

All the Baby teeth fairies nod and chirp with happiness and pride.

When Jack finally got some feeling back in his legs, he walked to the statue. He reached out and gently cress Elsa's out reached hand. He slipped his fingers between hers, feeling wonderful. His smile grew bigger than his cheeks could hold.

He quickly let's go a looked at the fairies. Some of them had lovey dovey faces on, while others actually made formations of hearts with their bodies.

"You guys are the best! Thank you!" He cheers as he does a back flip into the air and behind Elsa. The fairies became very proud of the job they've done.

Jack land near her cape, not as magnificent as her real one but it's just as wonderful. He flies up to her face and cup it with his hand. "It looks just like her," he comments. "It even has her eyes."

But then he noticed that the ice was all one shade. Not bad for something made by human hands, but he can improve it. With a wave of his staff, he made the dress shine and twinkle like crystal, her cape with a layer of powdered frost on it, and her hair became a solid white with blue crystals in her braid.

He took a couple of steps back to admire the work. Now it looks almost as beautiful as the real thing.

The fairies lean in so they feel the love in the air. In truth, Jack was feeling a little giggly himself. He leans and whispers into Elsa's icy ear.

"Your majesty," he bows before asking. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

He chuckles as the fairies fly around him. For the first time in three hundred years, he's never felt so happy. He spins around the room, creating a small flurry tornado around him. But it didn't have strong winds to blow the fairies away, it was fun snow that a child would dream of getting caught in, the kind of tornado you feel like you can fly. As Jack spins with happiness, he felt lighter than air, like he can float on the clouds themselves, like he was invincible. His chest was pounding a million beats per minute, and his head felt light and empty.

There was nothing else in the outside world he wants. He's got everything he could ever wish for here. His snow, the girl of his dreams, his collection, the fairy friends, Bunny, his father...

HIS FATHER!

"DAD?" He cried out in shocked as he stops twirling. All the snow he created instantly stopped in their tracks. All the Baby Teeth fairies flew right out of the hideaway by the window by the sea. All except for Jack's closet friend, who hid behind a toy castle set.

Bunny looked down at the ground ashamed as the king steps into the light. His brow narrowed and his face scorn at the very sight of this room.

"I consider myself a reasonable spirit," he said a very cold and angry voice. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"But dad-" Jack starts.

But Moroz didn't want Jack to argue back. "Is it true that you've rescued two mortals from drowning?!"

"I had to!" Jack said as he places himself between Elsa's statue and his father.

"Contact between the spirit world and the mortal world is forbidden! Jack you know that! Everyone knows that!" The king yelled with such rage.

"What was I supposed to do? Let them die?" Jack argued.

"Yes!" Moroz said very harsh.

"But isn't that going against what I'm supposed to be?" Jack continued. He won't dare step down from this fight, not a chance. "You want me to be a proper spirit, to be a guardian. A guardian is supposed to protect and save people."

"Against fiends like nightmares, not for personal gain," Moroz yells.

"What did I have to gain from saving those two?! Nothing," Jack said.

"Then you should've let them die," the king said straighten his posture. "There would've been two less mortals to worry about."

Jack drew his face back in shock, how dare his father say that about any human. Unlike Jack, he's never been around them. How can he know the feats and accomplishments they've succeed in. "You don't even know them!"

"Know them? I already know them," the king argued. "They're all the same. Small minded, savage, tyrannical. All humans are like children, incapable of any real feelings or making any real decisions, except to benefit their course of destruction."

Jack shook his head, knowing full well his dad was wrong. He's spent so much time with the mortals; he knows what they are all like. They go through the day to day hardships, and trying to live the best of their lives. Finding love, conquering mountains, maybe have kids and making them happy and safe. They are not small minded or incapable of feelings. The only one displaying that was the man I front of him.

"You're wrong," Jack argued. "They are amazing beings. They work hard and overcome obstacles to live a better life. Better than ours. We've lived for centuries, and yet the mortals are better than us."

"Watch that tone," Moroz warns Jack.

But Jack wasn't going to back down, with each hint of anger in his voice, air became colder and colder. "How can we sit upon our high podiums and look down on the mortals like dirt. Unlike us, they've evolved. Thinking new thoughts, exploring new places, their curiosity is endless. And the way they've endured, it's remarkable. Elsa, the queen of Arendale, she has to deal with-"

"Don't you dare mention that woman!" The king ordered. He looks back at Bunny, who was shivering from the cold air Jack produced. "Bunny told me everything. How you've grown fond of this mortal. How can you be so stupid boy?! She is nothing more than another icicle on the world. A simple, arrogant, sad excuse of a-"

"Don't you dare say that about her!" Jack snapped, using his body and arm to guard the statue of Elsa. "She's been through much more than-"

"I don't care what she's been through!" The king yells. "She's another weak mortal."

"I love her!"

Jack clasps his hand to his mouth as his eyes shot open. He can't believe he just said that, in front of his father. But it's true, truer than anything he's ever said before. The beating of his heart and his attraction to Elsa finally became clear.

He was indeed in love with Elsa.

As much as Jack's finally happy with that resolve, the exact opposite was the reactions of the king. His face twisted into a scorn and his anger building to a boil. "No," he growls. "Have you lost your senses? She's a human, you're a spirit!"

Jack shakes off his blissful feelings, and stretched his arm out to the side to protect the statue. "I don't care!" He proclaims.

Moroz gripped his staff with both hands, making it glow a very bright angry white light. "So be it Jack," he hollers. "I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way...SO BE IT!"

He points the staff high to the top shelves of the cavern, and shot electrified ice at the toys up there. When the ice hit the objects, they explode into little pieces of rubble. The China dolls shattered, the toy houses obliterated, and the stuff animals were no more.

If Jack didn't have pale skin already, it would be white with horror. "Dad no!" He cries out.

But Moroz payed no heed. He instead moved on to the next rows of toys and started to destroy them. Bunny hid himself back into the tunnel to avoid the ricochet of the toys, while Baby tooth flew away to avoid getting hit. The only place to give her safety was outside. So she flew to the window and hide just outside the rim.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He can't just stand there and let his father destroy everything he holds dear. His hand clutches his staff as he swings it at his father, letting an outburst of ice. But the king nearly dismisses it with a shock wave of his own. As the ice collide, the frost bite spread, blowing small toys away, as well as Jack. He flew back, hitting his back to the wall and falling hard to the floor.

That gave the king a clear view of the statue of the Queen, the very thing that drove his son to this. His eyes darken as he points his staff at the abomination.

"DAD! NO!" Jack screams as he lifts his head to his father.

But it was no use, the ice bolt from the staff was unleashed, and hit the statue. With very little effort, the ice statue explodes into broken pieces and spread all around the cavern.

That was it; everything that was in the cavern was destroyed and broken.

But nothing was more broken then Jack. His chest felt heavy, his breathing was short, and his head was full of sorrow and rage. Everything he's collected for years is now gone. His collection, his life dream destroyed in seconds. How...his father. How could he do this to him? How can he continue to look at him with a stern angry look? This...this is all his fault! Jack wanted so much to lash out at his father, to blast him into an ice statue. But he knows it will do no good. The king was more powerful than him. Now...now he can't even look at his father. He quickly jumps up on his feet and sprint to the exit, not bothering look at the old man.

"Jack," Bunny said watching Jack past him, "I'm sorry, I-"

"How could you!" Jack nearly screams at Bunny. "I thought you were a guardian." With that, he flies out of the hideout, leaving icy tears down on the floor.

Baby tooth perks up to see the commotion was finally over. But she heard Jack's cries of sadness and distress. She flew to Bunny's shoulder, and stares angry at him for what he's done. Truth was, so was he. He's supposed to be a guardian to children and a friend to Jack. How could he do something that would make someone feel that horrible? But what was he supposed to do? Lie to the king?

But, he never expected the king would react like this. As much as the king is the one that destroyed everything, Bunny was the blame. How can he possibly be the guardian of hope and the Easter bunny if he betrayed one of his fellow spirits and friends? He needs to make this up to Jack somehow. At the most, he needs to tell Jack he is truly sorry for this. With Baby tooth by his side, he hops out to go and search for Jack. Leaving the king alone in the hideaway.

The king looks around the cavern, seeing all the broken toys and ruined treasures around him. His anger slowly disintegrates into sorrow as his face softens. This was his son's special place, and he ruined it. But he had to, to stop his son's rebellious behavior. But was it the right way to do it. Now Jack hates him, and the king can't blame him.

He was the king of the spirits, the voice of the man of the moon, and now he's more a monster than Pitch.

He bows his head as he turns to leave, with sorrow filling his face.

Unknown to him, in the shadows of the cavern, a shadow chuckles and dark dust tentacles reach out and grab something on the floor.

* * *

Jack didn't let the falling snow he's producing bother him. He just sat on a boulder and let tears fall on his harden face. He didn't care if he's in an area that still have dry dirt and green leaved trees, he just wanted to be far away from his father as possible. So he ran away to a clear green forest, away from any ice. The sun shines through the beaches overhead, making Jack's tears shine like blue sapphire before they hit the floor.

His father's words still full his head. About mortals being small minded, savage, and incapable of feeling. How can anyone call mortals that? How can anyone say those things about Elsa? His father was wrong, so wrong!

Someday, he'll show him. Someday, he will be where he belongs. But how? It doesn't matter now. Now, he just wants to wallow in self-pity, and let out his pain.

"Poor child..."

Jack's head perk up hearing a soft female voice. He looks around to see if anyone was there, but there's none.

"Poor sweet child..."

Another voice reached Jack's ears, another soft female voice, though it was a little deeper than the first. Jack looked up to see two girls siting in the trees above him. Thanks to the sun he can't get a good view of them, but their silhouettes were defiantly outlined by the sun.

"He seems to have a very serious problem," the first one said. She had the appearance and voice of a little girl with pig tails.

"Indeed," the older one said with her long flowing hair reaching down to her waist.

But these two were the last thing Jack wanted right now. "Leave me alone," he shrugs of coldly.

"Just to set the record straight, we were here first," the young one said.

"But we didn't want to disturb your… torment, is that the right word," the older one said with a sweet and cruel voice.

"It is sad though," the little girl said as she leans a little past her branch. "I wish there is something we can do to help."

"Maybe there is," the older one said.

That's it; Jack can't look up at the sun only to see shadows. For all he knows, he could be talking to other spirits his father sent. "Who are you two?" He commands.

The two girls jump from the trees, and hovers a bit off the ground near Jack. Their bodies were constructed with see through clouds of black clouds with glowing yellow eyes.

Jack recognizes these creatures, they're nightmares.

"I know what you are, and I'm not in the mood," he said as a warning to the nightmares. "So you better leave before I start blasting some ice."

"Please," the older one said. "Hear us out."

Those words confuse Jack. He's never known a nightmare to say please before. He sits back on his rock as he listens carefully at the two of them.

"We know someone that can help you," the older one said as she circles around the snow and Jack's rock.

"Someone that can make your dreams come true," the little one added. "About you, seeing that girl again."

Jack's face became alert, how did they know about Elsa.

"Don't be so surprise," the older one said as if she read his mind. "We're nightmares, we see into people's minds and dreams."

"But just imagine," the young one said as she clasps the hands of her older counterpart. "You and your queen..."

"Together, forever," the two of them chimed at the same time.

Jack wasn't too sure how to process this information. Could there be a way? A chance? "I don't understand," he said a little warily.

"Our master has great powers," the little one grinned.

"Greater than your father's" the other added.

Jack was drawn back, he knew who their master is and wanted nothing to do with him. "Pitch?" He gasps in disgust. "I couldn't...I don't..." Anger started to fill him again, making him breathe heavily. "No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" He waves his staff, making a circle of icy spikes pointing at them to ward them away.

But the girls were unfazed by it; they slowly turn to fly away.

"Suite yourself," the little one said.

"It was only a suggestion," the eldest said. Before they start to fly away, something slipped out of the eldest hands. It fell on the spikes and slide down the ice to Jack's feet.

Jack looked down and sees it was Elsa's face, or at least what was on the statue. He picked it up and looked at it with longing eyes. It was amazing that the statue was so much like her. Beautiful. How he'd wish it would be her real face he's touching.

Then, a thought came into his mind. Could Pitch be his answer? Could he have a way for Jack to be with Elsa? This might be his one and only chance. Should he take it?

Well, it's certainly better than going home to his...father.

That's it, his mind's made up.

He looks up at the two girls; they slowly morph their legs into a snake like form. Now is the best chance.

"Wait!" He calls out to them.

"Yes..." The two of them grin as they turn back to face him.

* * *

"Jack! JACK!"

Bunny called his name so many times now; it's almost killing his throat. But he has to keep on trying. Jack has to be around here somewhere.

Baby tooth also tries her best to find Jack, using the sky as her aid.

But as she looks, a shadow passes above her. She looks and sees Jack...and two half snake half girl nightmares.

She shrieks, grabbing Bunny's attention.

"Crikey!" He cries out as he takes a boomerang. Without hesitation, he throws it at the nightmares.

But Jack surprised him by creating an ice shield to repeal the attack.

"Jack?" Bunny said stunned.

Not wanting to look at Bunny, Jack continued his course with the two nightmares beside him.

Seeing no choice, Bunny grabbed his boomerang and race to catch up with Jack. Baby tooth flew as fast as she can to catch up to Bunny, and caught on his tail to tag along for the ride.

"Jack? What's going on?" Bunny asks, trying so hard to hide his anger that Jack is following nightmares. "What are you doing with those bad eggs?"

"I'm going to see Pitch," Jack retorted.

"What?" Bunny practically screamed in anger and fright. "Are you crazy mate?' He's a monster! A demon!"

But Jack wouldn't pay any heed to what Bunny said. After all, he's the one that betrayed him. "Why don't you go tell my father?" He said coldly, "you're good at that."

Bunny sighs, knowing there is no way Jack is going to listen to him. Reluctantly, Bunny and Baby tooth kept close to Jack as they follow him to Pitch's lair.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry it took a bit longer then anticipated. I've been very busy with a comic con coming up. It's no secret I am a geek and a cosplayer, and it's around the busy time for me. but, I still pushes to write and put up the newest chapter.**

 **Now our little spirit is about to make the biggest decision of his life. A deal with the devil. what will become of him?**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack couldn't help but look around as he follows the two nightmares. The green forest started to turn dark and twisted. The bark almost black with scary faces engraved, and their leaves were chard and burnt. It was like a scene form a childhood story, but the scene to scare the kid. Like red riding hood meeting the wolf, or Snow White lost in the forest. But Jack is trying to not let this freak him out.

'It was too late to turn back now,' he thought to himself. 'I have to do this. It's the only way I can be with Elsa.'

He continues to follow the nightmares, with Bunny and Baby tooth following on the ground. Bunny couldn't believe Jack would even consider Pitch. He should know what kind of monster he is. But none the less, here they are. Bunny thought about breaking formation and telling the king. But then again, telling the king is what led to this. If he goes back now, Jack will be in more trouble and will never forgive him. So for now, he stays close and only watches. If he needs to act, he will certainly get Jack away to safety.

Finally the nightmares stop in midair, making Jack stop too. They then dive down to the ground and to an odd object that shouldn't be in the middle of the woods. An old broken wooden bed, just in the middle of a dusty clearing in the woods.

The nightmares fully transform their upper bodies into snakes as they slip past the wooden planks to a dark hole under north. "This way," they echo to Jack.

Gathering up as much courage as he can, he flies down to the floor and uses his staff to break the wooden bed frame. He kept going until he made a hole big enough to fit through. As soon as he was done, he looks down. He couldn't see the bottom or any signs of light in there.

He started to have second thoughts about this, but realizes this is his one and only chance to have his dreams come true. He let out a sigh to push away his worries before jumping into the darkness.

Not so far away, Bunny and baby tooth poke their heads out from behind a tree and hurry to the bed.

"A bed?" Bunny questions while thumping his foot on the ground. "I kinda expect more from Pitch."

Baby tooth let out a sneering chirp before she descended down, followed by Bunny.

The hole led to a giant tunnel of darkness with no source of light. It did go only one way for Jack, so it was simple to find where he's going. He kept walking till he reached a giant room with only subtle light. He looked into the area, and his face was horrified. On the ceiling was a bunch of black iron cages hanging down. Stairs were all around leading all over the place. Columns were placed in every dark corner of the room, and rock statues of men, women and creatures were spread across the floor.

But there was something odd about the statues. The way they've been made and formed, it was like each one was running away or scared or both. Jack flew down to examine them. He looked at the nearest one to him, seeing a woman with hair draped across her face, her dress tangling her legs, and her face so afraid of something behind her.

Jack leaned in closer trying to examine her closer, only to hear a faint moan. It sounded so close, but there was no one nearby.

Then, he heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from...the statue. Jack leans in again, this time close to the statue's mouth, only to draw back when he heard it again.

The statue was alive, someone is frozen in stone.

The realization made Jack so scared, he took a few steps away. He stopped as soon as he hit another statue, a centaur moaning in agony. He also hears mumbles a cry as the other statues try to scream or holler.

Fear over took Jack as he leaps away to a ledge above. He looked down at the statues, wondering what became of these people.

"I have to say, this is very exciting."

A voice from behind Jack sends chills up and down his spin. He quickly turned around to see a giant globe with blinking yellow lights all around it. But that wasn't what caught Jack's attention; it was the person behind it. It was a very tall man with grey skin, yellow eyes and jet black hair. He wore a long plain black cloak and he fingers a stream of black sand around his hand.

His smile spread wide as he shows off his nearly sharp teeth. "Jack frost, in my home," he continued, ending with a bow. "It is such an honour."

Jack wasn't too sure whether to be flattered or scared.

Pitch rose and waves his hand playfully as he walks towards Jack. "You know, I haven't seen you since your father banished me and my loyal subjects into the darkness of night. But I trust there'll be no hard feelings between us."

As if on cue, a number of nightmare shape horses, snakes, and birds peeked out of the shadows.

Jack nervously held onto his staff with both hands, and held it close to his body. "Listen Pitch," he said trying to sound strong. "I'm here, because I was told that you can help me."

"Of course," Pitch said lifting his arms, gently scratching twin nightmare snakes at the back of their heads. Jack could guess they were the two nightmares that led him here. "My creations have a way in lending a hand or claw to those in need."

He singles them to leave and he makes his way behind Jack and holding on to his shoulders. "Now then," he said. "You're here because you have a thing for a mortal. This...queen. Not that I blame you, she is quite beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

As Jack looks down remembering her, Pitch leans in, baiting the boy to listen. "Well, Jack. I have to say you solution is quite a simple one."

"It is?" Jack asks looking at Pitch.

The dark spirit nodded. "The only way to get what you want, is to become mortal yourself."

Jack was taken back, become a mortal? Was such an idea possible? Could Pitch be capable of making it happen? If he can, then he can be with Elsa.

"Can you do that?" Jack asks with a hint of disbelief.

Pitch smirks deviously to himself, his plan is working. He lets go of Jack and flails his arms around. "My dear boy, that's what is do, it's what I live for. To help unfortunate beings like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

He walks away and gestures to the darkness around them. They fly around the ceiling as Pitch continues to bait Jack.

 _"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

 _They used to call me, Nightmare King Pitch,"_

He deviously smiles as he disappears behind the globe, a reappears on a stair way far away.

 _"But you'll find that nowadays_

 _I've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

 _True? Yes."_

Pitch sinks back into the floor as Jack jumps and flies around to try to find Pitch. But only his voice echoes through the room.

 _"And I fortunately know a little magic_

 _It's a talent that I always have possessed_

 _And here lately, please don't laugh,_

 _I use it on behalf_

 _of the miserable, lonely and depressed"_

Pitch quickly appears in a dark corner and whispers to his nightmares.

"Pathetic"

The nightmares giggle as they disappear into the shadows.

Pitch smiles as he reappears in front of a giant cauldron with green smoke pouring out. Jack spots him and flies to spot a little wary.

 _"Poor unfortunate souls!"_ Pitch cries out.

 _"In pain, in need"_

With his fingers, Pitch produced two figures from the smoke. One was a toga man with a skinny body a weak muscles, the other was a plump woman with messy hair. They were both droopy and sad.

 _"This one longing to be thinner_

 _That one wants to get the girl_

 _And do I help them? Yes, indeed"_

With a flick, the man was strikingly handsome and the woman was thin and beautiful. They hugged each other with love in their hearts.

Jack leans in closer; happy to see those two having their wishes come true. Unknown to him, Bunny and Baby Tooth came from the tunnel. They're mouths open to the view and the horror of the statues.

"Jack!" Bunny cries out, only to have something stop him from entering the room. An invisible blast that sent him flying back. He jumped to his feet and felt with his paws an invisible force field blocking his way.

"Hey!" He yells as he punches the field, only in vein. Not only can't he enter the room, but Jack couldn't hear him at all.

 _"Those poor unfortunate souls," Pitch continues._

 _"So sad, so true_

 _They come flocking to my lair_

 _Crying "Miracles, Pitch please,"_

 _And I help them?_

 _Yes I do."_

But as Jack looks at Pitch with a smile, the dark spirit drew back from the cauldron and became strict.

 _"Now it's happened once or twice_

 _Someone couldn't pay the price,"_

He held out his kind fingered hand to the couple, wanting payment. But the two of them shook their heads and held out empty palms.

 _"And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals"_

With a wave of his hand, pitch swirled some dark magic around them. In an instant, the couple bodies became frozen in place and their skin, hair and clothes turned to stone.

Jack became horrified. All those statues back there were people that couldn't pay Pitch's price. Now they're statues forever.

 _"Yes I've had the odd complaint,"_ Pitch said with innocence.

 _"But on the whole I've been a saint_

 _to those poor unfortunate souls!"_

He turned his attention back to Jack, gesturing him close to the cauldron.

"Now, here's the deal," Pitch said. "I know a spell that'll turn you into a mortal for three days."

"Three days?" Jack repeats with confusion. He wanted to be with Elsa a lot longer than three days.

"Yes," Pitch exclaim. "Now listen, this is very important." He waves his hands around to make three balls circle around Jack. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you got to get Elsa to fall in love with you, er kiss you." The balls came together in front of Jack and explode into a heart shape with a crown around it. "Not just any kiss, a kiss of true love."

As Jack leans in to look at the heart, it changed into a figure of him. But he didn't have his staff; it was him with his feet on the ground, and with Elsa. Jack couldn't help but to smile at the image.

"If she does kiss you, you'll become mortal, permanently," Pitch explains. "But if she doesn't..."

The figure changed. Elsa was gone, replaced by his staff. And the lonely spirit was hovering off the invisible floor.

"...you'll turn back into a spirit and you'll belong to me!"

"Jack! No!" Bunny shouts upon hearing everything. He bangs his paws on the force field harder than ever. The last thing he wants is to have Jack tangled with Pitch and his cruel deal.

"So what do you say Jack," Pitch playfully asks Jack.

Jack's eyes narrow, trying to consider all the possible outcomes this decision will make. He'll be with Elsa, but what about the guardians. There is no way he can be with them ever again. He may not be able to see them. And what of his dad?

"If I'll become human," he thought out loud, "I'll never be with my father again."

"That's right," Pitch replies, "but you'll have your woman. Life's full of tough choices isn't it?"

Jack sighs, knowing that Pitch is right about that.

He became off guard when Pitch let out a surprise, a bit over dramatic gasp. "I almost forgot one thing."

Jack leans in to Pitch, wondering what Pitch means.

"We haven't discussed payment. You can't get something for nothing you know."

"But my dad destroyed everything I had," Jack said. "I don't have anyth-"

"I'm not asking for much," Pitch interrupts him. "Just a token, really. A trifle. You'll never even miss it."

He disappears into the floor behind the cauldron, and appears behind Jack, nearly giving him a heart attack. He then places his thin finger on Jack's chin, getting ice boy's full attention.

"What I'm asking from you is...your center."

Jack gasps as he backs away. His center? Is Pitch serious? His center is what gives him his ice powers. How can he part with the thing that's been with him for three hundred years? He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart rate increasing in speed.

"My center?" Jack repeats in shock.

"You got it," Pitch nods. "No more ice, no more frost, no more snow days."

"But Elsa saw me with my powers," Jack objected. "How am I gonna explain what happened if I can't show her?"

"Well, you'll have to figure that out for yourself," Pitch replied. "But you might want to avoid the subject all together. Cause if you accept the deal, you can't tell your lady you've had ice powers to begin with."

"What?" Jack gasped in shock.

"This is a test to see if your queen will love you for who you are. And not for doing some cheap carnival trick," Pitch explained.

That logic did make some sense to Jack, but it certainly didn't make him feel any better. Give up his powers? Live as a mortal? This is too big a decision.

"Without my powers, how can I-?"

"Don't sell yourself too short," Pitch said as he moves back to the cauldron. "You have your looks, you're charming face, and don't underestimate the importance of a calm demeanor."

Nightmares came flying from above, with various bottles full of stuff in their hands, tails and claws. They swoop down and present them to their master.

 _"The laddies don't like a lot of blabber,"_ Pitch said as he looks at his selection.

 _"They think a boy who boasts is a bore!_

 _Yes, out there it's much preferred_

 _for men not to say a word_

 _And after all, Frost, what is idle prattle for?"_

He grabs flasks and bottles of strange liquid and tosses them into the cauldron. Soon, the water bubbles and boils with puffs of different colour smoke came out of its top.

 _"Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

 _True women avoid it when they can!_

 _But they dote and swoon and fawn_

 _on a man who's withdrawn_

 _It's he who holds his tongue who gets his woman!"_

A bolt of lightning came flashing out, nearing scaring Jack. But Pitch seemed please of his work.

 _"Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

 _Go ahead! Pay your price!"_

Jack bit his lip out of nervousness. But then saw a swirl of magic coming out of the cauldron, and making Elsa's face, clear for Jack to see.

 _"I'm a very busy spirit, and I haven't got all day_

 _It won't cost much. Just your ice!"_

Just as easy as she appeared, the face of Elsa disappeared into the smoke and swirls of magic.

 _"You poor unfortunate soul_

 _It's sad but true"_

Out of total surprise, Pitch appears behind Jack again. only this time he has a golden scroll in his hand. Jack leaned in to read it.

'I hearby give Pitch, Spirit of Nightmares, my centre in exchange for his service and miracle for all eternity. Singed, _'

Though this contract is a little sketchy, it seemed to fit the situation. Jack held his head as he looked at the scroll, everything was happening so fast. He suddenly didn't feel right about making a deal with Pitch. Is this really what he wants to do?

Pitch leans back to his cauldron and made a small pen appear beside the contract.

 _"If you want to cross the bridge, my pal, you've got the pay the toll_

 _Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll"_

Pitch looks back at his minions snickering.

 _"Can you believe it, This trick never gets old._

 _The boss is on a roll! "_

The nightmare holler and laugh as the circle up above and make the area seem more closed in.

 _"THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!"_ Pitch cries out as he watches Jack's face. His blue eyes focused on the scroll and then the pen. With all his courage, he grabbed it and signs his name on the line.

Victory gleamed over Pitch's eyes as the contract disappears into thin air. He cracked a smile as he waves his hands over the cauldron.

 _"Beluga sevruga, come winds_

 _From the mountain high!"_ He commands.

Soon, a swirl of dark sand in a form of a tornado came circling around the two figures.

Bunny, who has been watching and listening this entire time, finally punched through the force field. With little time to think of anything else, he hopped his way to the platform and threw a boomerang at the tornado. Unfortunately, the boomerang bounced off and went off to the side. It was clear that nothing was going to get through, all Bunny could do is watch in horror, same as Baby tooth.

 _"Genommen eis seele_

 _Come to I!"_

One nightmare came flying down and hands Pitch an empty cork bottle to him. He looks at Jack, completely scared and nervous for what is about to happen.

"Now, hold still," Pitch commanded.

Jack obeyed, as he stood a still as he can. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out of the tornado and grabs his left leg. He resists the urge to flick it off with his staff. Then, another tentacle grabs his arm, making it shoot straight out. Two more tentacles came and grab his other arm and leg, lifting him and holding him in place.

Jack's eyes widen as he sees two dark, smoky hands appear from the cauldron and reaching down to him. A flash of light reached the bottom his eyes. He looked down just to see something in his chest shinning a bright white light, in a form of a circle.

Before he can process this kind of magic, the two hands quickly stab into his chest. He winced and groans in pain. He can feel the hands grabbed whatever that light was, yanking it out of its natural position. Soon they came out, holding that light in their grasp. They took it and shove the light into the empty bottle. With one swift movement, Pitch corked the bottle, sealing the light inside. The dark spirit started to laugh hysterically with madness

All of a sudden, Jack's body felt numb. He began to go limp and loosing all sense of feeling. With no strength, he let his staff go, making it clank hard on the floor.

Then, his heart started to pump faster and faster, making his chest ache in pain. He cries out in agony as Pitch continues to laugh.

"What's happening to me?" Jack grunts in pain as he tries to curl his body against the shadows that bind him.

Pitch waves his hand and made the dark sand swirl Jack inside a giant cocoon.

"My boy, you are becoming alive," The dark spirit answered as he smiles deviously.

That smile was the last thing Jack saw before he was encased in darkness.

"No!" Bunny shouts as he and Baby tooth try to break the cocoon with all their might.

Pitch raises his hand, making the cocoon rise as well. "Here, let me give you hand. A one way trip to Arendelle!"

With a flick of the wrist, the cocoon sent flying up and out of the lair.

Bunny knew he has to follow Jack, to see what's been done to him. He quickly give Pith a quick growl before he and Baby tooth hurried out of the dark lair.

They follow the dark she'll, until it crashed lands on a beach. The same beach Jack brought the royal sisters to. When the cocoon burst open and broke apart into millions of dark sand bits, Bunny and Baby tooth were shocked at what they saw.

Laying semi unconscious was a boy with short chestnut hair, brown eyes and fair skin. If it wasn't for the blue hoodie and brown pants he's wearing, they would've mistaken him for an ordinary boy.

But this is Jack Frost, laying there in front of them. But he wasn't a spirit anymore, he's mortal.

* * *

 **Song: Poor Unfortunate Souls.**

* * *

 **Here are the new lyrics meaning for the spell. since I can't use the stealing voice for stealing powers. all the words are German translation**

 **genommen means take**

 **eis means Ice**

 **seele means soul**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	8. Positoovity

**Hi everyone,**

 **First of all, thank you guys so much for all your love and support, I'm glad you guys are liking the story.**

 **So Jack has given up his powers to become mortal. How will he adjust to his new form, and how is he going to get Elsa to kiss him.**

 **Best of luck bud.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"It's hopeless Anna, we've looked everywhere."

Anna leaned her back on the brick wall as she listens to another one of her husband's complaints. Together, they've been trying to find the man that made Elsa happy, but so far no such luck. Anna even disguised herself to go to the southern isles to try to find him. But all she found was Hans still taking punishment from his brothers.

But she refuses to give up, not if this man is the only one that can make her sister happy.

"He has to be somewhere," Anna sighs, "people can't just vanish into thin air."

"If he even exists at all," Kristoff said as he rubs the head of Sven. "I mean, for all we know, Elsa could've used her own magic and just imagined the guy."

"No, Elsa doesn't just...make up something like this," Anna tells him. "Trust me; it's on rare occasions does she make up stories like that. I have to believe that this guy is real."

She looks out to the beach near the harbour, trying so hard to remember what happened that day. To see if she can remember some clue as to who this man is. But try as she might, she can't.

Kristoff shakes his head, thinking all this is just a waste of time. But his attention was quickly caught by a small snowman running towards them.

"Man, am I out of shape," it said leaning over and catching its breath. "Hey, Kristoff, Sven."

"Hey Olaf," Kristoff waves.

"Hey Anna," the snowman called out, but not getting any response.

"Anna," he tries again, only to get the same result.

"Think she's loosing her hearing," Olaf asks Kristoff.

"Nope, she hears you, she's just not listening to you," he answers.

"And the difference is?" Olaf asks him.

As they talk, Anna continues to look out and search her thoughts. She looks up at her castle, right to her sister's bedroom window. Ever since she's seen that boy, he's never been so happy. Anna just hopes she can keep her sister happy forever.

'Where could that boy be?'

* * *

Jack eyes were so heavy as they try to open. As they did, the sun blinded his vision. It hurt his was as he tries to adjust his eyesight. He slowly lifts his head, and let out a loud moan. His body was sore and numb; it became very difficult for him to move. All he can really do is shift a bit as he tries to wake up his senses.

His hearing came first as his ears started to pick up Baby Tooth's chirps.

He blinked a few times until the familiar sight of his little friend came to him.

"Baby...tooth..?" His throat felt so dry and weak. Come to think of it, his whole body felt weak. He tries lifting his hand to let the fairy perch on it, but it weighs a ton.

"This is bad. This is very very bad!"

Jack can barely lift his head to see Bunny hopping and pacing around the beach.

"Bunny?" He cries out in his weak voice as he finds the strength to push away his brown hair from his face.

Brown hair?!

He manages to snag a lock and brought it down to his eye level. Sure enough, what was once white was now brown as chestnuts. This move to also made him have a good look at his skin. It looked warm and almost pink. Much different than his normal pale skin.

Could it be...?

Is it possible...?

To make sure, he lets go of his hair and places a hand on his chest.

So far...nothing.

Then his chest started to rise.

"Huh,"

He continues to take some air in and out, his chest rise up and down against his rib cage.

That was it. He's breathing. He's actually breathing! A wide smile filled his face as the realization hit his brain.

He's human.

"About time I found you!"

Jack looked up and saw the silhouette of the tooth fairy flying in overhead. But she wasn't going for him; she flew straight to Bunny, Who still had a very scared look on his face.

"I went all over the world looking for you," she said as she lowers herself to the ground. "But shouldn't you be doing your job and looking after Jack?"

"I...I am," he shakily answers.

But his answer just confused her. "Then why are you hanging around with this kid?" she asks as she gestures to Jack behind her. "Where's Jack?"

Jack couldn't help but giggle a bit. He's sitting right there, and one of the best guardians in the world can't recognize him.

His giggle caught her attention and she turned around to look at him. It made her completely nervous, seeing a mortal boy could see her. But what got her really confused is that Baby tooth nuzzles herself on his shoulder. As she narrows her eyes to figure out what's going on, Jack smiles the way he usually does with her while scratching Baby tooth's chin.

Tooth's eyes then widen at the realization of who this person is. "Jack?" She gasps. "Is...is that you?"

He shrugs and smiles nervously.

Tooth let out a huge wail of a gasp as she flies back to examine him. "What?...what happened to you?!"

Baby tooth flew up to her and chirps very frantically and loud in her ear.

Sensing a bit of panic in her little worker, Tooth gestures her to calm down. "Take it nice and easy," she said. She then leans in to listen to the little fairy. "Ah huh...yes...oh you found the statue of Elsa, and presented to Jack. Awwwwe, that's so sweet and romantic... Ah huh... What?! Bunny told the king! And had all of Jack's possessions destroyed. Bunny!"

"How many times am I gonna say my bad?" Bunny grumbles.

"Enough," Jack comments as he uses the rocks to try to stand. But his legs felt like noodles, they won't stop shaking.

Baby tooth continues to tell the story to the Tooth fairy. "Ok," she said. "Jack went to Pitch? Why?... Jack gave up his center...and Pitch turned Jack mortal?! Now he has to find Elsa, and make her fall in love with him. And she's gotta kiss him-"

"And he's only got three days!" Bunny bursts out saying.

The conversation came to a halt when Jack tries to take a few steps out away from the rocks. Only to trip over his feet and went splashing into the water.

Bunny and Tooth used their bodies to shake off the water Jack accidentally splashed on them.

"Just look at him," Bunny cries in distress. "He's a mess. My nerves are shot. It's a catastrophe! What will the king say? I'll tell you what he'll say; he'd say he'll kill us all; that's what he'll say! And what of tsar? What will he say?"

"Well, no sense of that kind of thought now," Tooth said as she hovers over Jack. "Tell me, how do feel?"

Jack thought about that for a minute before answering. "I feel great!" He cries out as he splashes the water with his arms. "It's incredible!"

"No it is not," Bunny objects. "It's a disaster. I should go and tell the king right now, and we'll get this whole mess sorted-"

"No!" Jack cries out as he tries to stand again, but ended up falling over to his front with almost his whole body in the water. "We can't tell him. I don't want him involve in this-"

"Don't you shake your head at me young man," Bunny scones. Then he nearly slaps himself for referring Jack to a human boy. There had to be another way to resolve this. "Maybe if we track done Pitch, he can undo the spell and give you back your center. Then you'll be with the other spirits and just be..."

Jack's look totally caught Bunny of guard. He gave out sad puppy dog eyes to make his face so sad.

"...just be," bunny struggles to finish. With a sigh, he gave in. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life."

"Besides, when has Pitch ever gone back on a deal," Tooth comments.

Bunny groans, knowing what has to be done now, and he doesn't like it. "Alright, alright. I'll try to help to help you find that girl."

"Really," Jack said almost surprised. He would never have thought that Bunny would even consider helping him.

"Well, I'm a guardian," Bunny said, using Jack's words to justified the cause. "It's my job to help mortals."

Jack smiles, knowing that Bunny is on his side.

"Alright, first things first," Tooth said flying over Jack. "Let's get you up on your feet Jack."

She then leans down and dangles her arms to Jack. He reaches up and grabs them as she pulls him up. She manages to get him on his feet, but they still made him wobble and fall on his butt again.

"This is going to take some work," Tooth comments.

"No kidding," Bunny slides in.

"Oh man," Jack groans as he tries to get up on his own. But ended up tumbling over to the side and into the water again. "Who knew using legs would be this hard."

"Well, you're not used to them yet," Tooth said.

"I'm starting to think I'm not going to pull this off," Jack sighs as he sinks more into the water. "Maybe I don't have what it takes to be mortal."

Tooth puffs as she puts her hands on her hips. "Now what is this," she glares. "You're giving up so soon. That's not like you at all Jack."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Jack asks.

"Well," Tooth said with pride. "All you need is a booster, a can-do kind of attitude. Take it from a girl who knows.

 _Now look at me_

 _You see this face_

 _In terms of beauty I'm a basket case_

 _And as for style and savoir faire_

 _Well I guess there ain't_

 _A whole lot there."_

"Don't say that Tooth," Jack said.

" _Although perhaps_

 _It makes no sense_

 _I strut my stuff with lots of confidence_

 _Cause though I lack_

 _And awful lot_

 _There is one thing I got!_

 _I got positoovity!"_ She cries out as she does a little tap number in the sky.

 _"I got positoovity!_

 _It gives me the zam_

 _And the zow_

 _And the yaddle laddle laddle_

 _That's why I fly_

 _With a sway like a model_

 _Cause once you've heard that word_

 _There ain't nothing you can do_

 _So let that positoovity_

 _Work for you"_

"Positoovity?" Bunny questions. "There no such word."

"It's a mix of words," Tooth replies. "It's positive and groovy. Two of the best words in the world. Believe you me I seen it work miracles!

As she sings to Jack, she keeps gesturing to Bunny.

 _"Now he's a shmoe"_

"What?!" Bunny bursts out.

 _"A bit of a shlep"_

"No!"

 _"And he sure doesn't_

 _got the sharpest rep"_

"Seriously!"

 _"In fact I bet_

 _without a doubt_

 _he missed the day brains_

 _were handed out._

"Watch it," Bunny warns her.

 _"But if he's no sage_

 _And just chubby_

 _The whole world thinks_

 _That he's THE Bunny_

 _Cause all his screws_

 _May be unscrewed_

 _But dig he's attitude_

 _He's got Positoovity!"_

"Really," Bunny said dumbfounded.

" _We got positoovity!"_ Tooth said as she hugs her baby tooth and Bunny.

"Don't do that," he comments, which made

Jack giggle a bit.

 _"It gives us the bing_

 _And the bang_

 _And the yippee-dip-doodle"_ Tooth said as Baby tooth dance beside her.

 _"That's why we sound_

 _Like we don't need approval_

 _And once you learned that word_

 _There ain't nothing you can do_

 _So let that Positoovity,"_

"Positoovity?" Jack asks.

"Yes!" Tooth cries out.

 _"Positoovity_

 _Work for you!"_

"Jack, I can't believe you listening to this nonsense," Bunny groans.

"Nonsense?!" Tooth screams in offence. "What nonsense? I've seen it help a number of people. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

She then turns to Jack and focuses on helping him.

 _"So with the vip and the vap_

 _And the ba-ba boo_

 _You can flip any flap_

 _Till your wish comes true_

 _The tip is the tap_

 _Into something that you believe"_

Jack looks at her a little confused, but smiles at her dancing a bit.

 _"Cause with the zig and the zug_

 _And the zig-zug-zing_

 _There ain't nothing you can't be_

 _You see it's really your prerogative_

 _You simply can't think negative"_

She then flies over him and slaps him gently on the head.

"Ow," he winces.

 _"Then there's you just sitting there,"_ she said.

 _"Smack down flat upon your derriere,_

 _If thats the way you wanna be_

 _Well you might as well be shrubbery."_

She then reaches down and grabs him by the hands and helps him back on his feet. But they're still wobbly and weak.

 _"So stand right up, and dust your seat,"_ she said with a smile.

 _"And walk real tall upon your own two feet_

 _And sure you'll trip_

 _And make mistakes_

 _But you've got what it takes!"_

Baby tooth chirps up and upbeat, tap toeing beat, as Tooth leads Jack to the beach. She never lets go of his hands as she twists her legs and feet to the beat.

Jack's legs still felt wobbly, but he also felt movement in them as they began to move a bit. Soon, he stated to kick them side to side, feeling them getting stronger. A smile broke in his face as he feels his legs starting to work.

"You go Jack!" Tooth cries out as she lets go of Jack.

He did tumble a bit away, but his legs manage to hold his upper body as they dance around. Soon, he and Tooth were beside each other, dancing around like fools. But they were laughing and having fun until Jack felt comfortable with his feet.

 _"And now you know that word,"_ Tooth shouts with glee.

 _"There ain't nothing you can't do"_

Bunny smiles as he watches Jack and Tooth having fun. Not to be left out, he joins in. But totally forgot the word Tooth said. " _So go get some posilicity_

 _You can bet on positricity_

 _And just let that positrinity_

No, positroonity. Poositonity?

No, Crikie! What is it?!"

"Positoovity!" Tooth and Jack shout together.

"Of course," Bunny said.

 _" Positoovity work for-"_ they all shout together as they did some final steps of the dance.

 _"YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"_

As they shout, they all collapse on the floor and laugh. Though Jack was almost completely out of breath.

"I feel like I've run a mile," He said as he feels some wetness on his face. He wipes it off and looks at it. "What's this stuff?"

"I think its called sweat," Tooth comments.

"Sweat?" He repeats. "I love it! But I'm boiling hot right now. It's amazing! I'm feeling hot right now."

Tooth, baby tooth and Bunny couldn't help but smile as Jack expresses his new feelings.

* * *

Elsa often comes to the beach alone, to the area she found that mysterious boy. Surprising, the ice boat he made was still there. She was sure he would come back by now to claim it, but no, not yet.

She stares out into the sea, her mind circling back to that boy. To think that someone out there was like her. At least as far powers go. Did he have to hide? Did he have to conceal himself? Just who is this boy?

If only she can find him, she would ask him all those questions and ton more. Like his name, and why he would save her and her sister.

"If only I knew where you are," she mumbles to herself.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around to see her sister, her husband, his reindeer and the snowman do coming towards her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Anna asks her.

Elsa says away from her sister, not wanting to be embarrassed. "I was just...going for a walk."

But Anna wasn't buying that. She puffs up her chest and puts fists on her hip. "Don't lie Elsa, you were trying to look for that boy again."

Elsa tries to shy away from Elsa again, not wanting to admit that. But Anna places an arm around her sister and hugs her tight.

"It's ok," she ensures her. "We've been looking for him too."

"I still don't think he's real," Kristoff calls out.

"No one's asking you," Anna shouts back.

"It's alright Anna," Elsa said pushing her sister away. Though this search is starting to wear her down, she has to keep the hope that he will appear again. Maybe when she least expects it.

But then, something caught Sven's nose. He let out a loud groan as he tries to figure out the smell.

"What's up Sven?" Kristoff asks as he and Olaf look at the reindeer.

"Maybe he's catching a cold?" Olaf said.

Suddenly, Sven recognizes the scent and jumps up and down in excitement.

"Come on Sven," Kristoff said in an effort to calm him down. "You know I don't understand you when you talk like this."

But the reindeer payed no mind to the boy. He galloped right to Elsa and uses his antlers to push her farther up the beach.

"Sven?" She said in shock. She then turns to Kristoff. "What's gotten into your reindeer?"

"I don't know," he honestly answers. "I've never seen him act like this before."

Sven then broke apart from the group and decided just to lead them to what he's found.

"Sven! Wait!" Kristoff shouts as he and the others run after Sven.

* * *

Jack took off his shirt to use it as a towel. By now, he's very used to his legs. He paced back and forth, loving the feeling of sand between the toes.

As he walked, something came into his mind. He looks to Bunny and Tooth, who were leaning against some rocks.

"Out of curiosity, if I'm mortal, how can I still see you?" He asks out of the blue.

"Maybe because you spent a lot of time with us," Bunny suggests. "So you already believe in us."

"Or it could be the same reason why Elsa could see you before," Tooth said.

"Speaking of which," Bunny said turning to her. "Have you figured out she was able to see him."

"Unfortunately, I drew up blanks," she replied. "There was one incident involving magic from trolls. But that was towards her sister. They had in accident with Elsa's powers, and they had removed the memory of magic from Anna. Until years later and Elsa accidentally sets off an ice age in Arendalle. But they fixed it. Other than that, there were no signs that show Elsa having the ability to see him."

"Well, that's a puzzle," Bunny comments.

Jack nods his in agreement. How did Elsa see him? Before he could ask further, he heard a noise coming from the other side of the beach. Soon, a big, goofy reindeer came galloping down, towards Jack.

Tooth and Bunny hide behind rocks, while baby tooth flew overhead. Jack ran away to a dune and jumped up onto it. But Sven jumped onto it with its front hoofs and licked Jack's face.

"Ok, ok," Jack giggles as he uses his hands and shirt to push the deer away by the mouth.

"Sven!"

Jack looked up to see a boy, a girl, and a snowman coming around the corner. They ran to the reindeer and pulls him off of Jack.

"What's gotten into you bud?" Kristoff asks as he walks the reindeer away.

Jack giggles as the girl walks towards him. He recognizes her as Anna, Elsa's sister.

"Are you alright?" She asks him.

He gulps a bit before answering. "Yeah, I think."

"Sorry about Sven if he scared you," she said. "He's harmless really."

"No, it alright," Jack said.

"Anna!"

Jack and Anna look up to Elsa running towards them.

Jack couldn't believe it, it was her. She was even more beautiful than the first time they've met. He quickly uses his hands to push any hair out of his face to make himself look presentable.

"Are you alright Anna?" She asks out of concern.

"I'm fine," Anna answers her back.

But the Elsa looked at Jack, almost stun for words. She couldn't place it, but it felt like she's met him before. But couldn't place where or when.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She asks, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh," Jack hiccup, "I'm fine, I'm alright."

"I'm glad to hear," the Queen responds.

All of a sudden, Olaf pokes his head up between them. "Hi," he said with a goofy smile. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Jack giggles and rubs the snowman's head. "Me too," he replies.

Elsa's eyes open in surprise. People are usual surprised or scared when first meeting a walking, talking snowman.

"You're not scared or surprised by him," Anna asks, totally surprised.

"Why would I be?" Jack answers her. "I've seen so much in the world, nothing really surprises me anymore."

"Really?" Anna asks, "This young."

Jack nervously searches for the right answer. Thanks to the deal, he can't tell them he's been alive for three hundred years, or that he could fly around the world. What to say?

"Yep," he shrugs with innocent.

Before everyone gets more confused, Elsa returned to her regal persona. "I'm sorry, where are our manners," she said. "I am Queen Elsa of Arrendale, and this is-"

"Princess Anna," Anna jumps in and shakes Jack's hand violently, nearly shaking him off the dune.

"Oh sorry," she said letting go of Jack. She then gestures to the snowman. "And this is Olaf, and the two behind us are Kristoff and his reindeer Sven."

"Hi," Kristoff said as he still tries to calm Sven down.

"And you are?" Olaf asks Jack while leaning his head in.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost," he said with haste and excitement.

"Jack Frost?" Anna said leaning in. "I guess you really like ice and snow."

"I basically grew up around it," he said.

"Really?" Elsa asks him.

"Yeah," he blushed.

Then, that feeling came back to Elsa, the feeling that she's seen him before. Seeing the blue shirt and the brown pants also triggered her mind. Might as well ask him the question that plaguing her. "You've seen very familiar to me, have we met?"

"Yes," Jack answers very excited.

"We have?" Elsa said in confusing. Though, there's no way this guy be the same guy that saved her. But his name is frost, so maybe?

"Tell me, Mr. Frost-"

"Just call me Jack," he insisted.

"Jack," Elsa continues, "do you...um...have ice powers?"

As much as Jack wanted to say yes, he knew he couldn't. That would be breaking the deal. He felt his heart break as he looks away in sadness.

"No," he answers.

"And I don't suppose you fly either," Elsa said loosing hope.

Sadly, Jack shakes his head.

"Oh," Elsa said disappointed. "Then you're not who I thought you were."

"Well, maybe we've met him somewhere else?" Anna suggests. "Like at a celebration or party."

That was Jack's chance. Technically, telling where they've met isn't part of the deal.

"We did meet at a party," he said. "We've- Whoa!" he was cut off when his hand slipped and fell off the dune, landing onto the hard sand.

"Oh," Elsa gasps as she rushes to him. "Are you alright?"

Never experience pain before; his body was very sensitive to the aches. "I think so," he grunts.

Elsa grabs his arm and puts it over her shoulder. "Anna, help me out," she orders her sister. Anna complied and put Jack's other arm around her shoulder. Both girls help Jack to his feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elsa asks again.

Jack looks at Elsa and nearly froze. They were about an inch apart.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"You look like you've been through a lot," Kristoff said as he come closer to Jack, seeing he's really weak and shirtless with cut brown pants.

"You have no idea," Jack chuckled a bit.

"Well, we'll help you," Elsa said.

"Really?" Anna said almost surprised. It's not often that her sister would offer a complete stranger help.

"Yes," she said to Anna before looking back at Jack. "We'll take care of you, give you a bath, food, a bed, and we'll go from there."

"Thank you," Jack said as the girls lead him away from the area and towards the castle with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf behind them.

Jack quickly look back to see Bunny and Tooth giving him thumbs up and waving him luck. He smiles as he looks forward again to the kingdom.

"Yes! Tooth cheers quietly. "Way to go Jack!"

"Well, that solves how to get him to the palace," Bunny comments.

"Now," Tooth said looking to the kingdom. "All we have to do is get her to fall in love with him. Simple."

* * *

 **Song: Positoovity from the Broadway show**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	9. First day

**Hi everyone,**

 **Happy Easter everyone. I hope Bunnymund left everyone a goody. here's one of mine, a new chapter.**

 **So Jack is in the mortal world, and in Elsa's palace. now all he has to do is get her to fall in love for him. but some things are not that easy.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Heaps of soapy foam filled the bath tub. It covered Jack's hair and body as his body is chest deep in water. It felt warm and relaxing to his skin. It certainly felt good to not freeze the water, which he often did back when...he was a spirit.

But now he's a mortal, and he's loving every moment about it. The new experiences, the people he's actually meeting, and now this bath. He sometimes cups the bubbles and blows them off for fun.

Suddenly, a big wash of water fell onto his head. A scruffy scrub brush scratches his head, getting all the sand out of his hair.

"You alright deary?"

Jack pulled back his bangs as he looks up. A woman in a green dress smiles as she's holding an empty bucket in her hands. She was introduced to Jack as his caregiver, Carlotta. She's been helping him since he's arrived at the palace. Giving him a room and a bath.

"Yep," he answers while nodding his head.

"Good," she smiles.

"Poor thing," the other woman, Sarah, said with a sweet elderly voice. "Washed up to our shore. It's lucky our queen found you."

"Yeah," Jack said after dunking his head in the water to get the last of the dirt out.

"We are just about done here." Carlotta explained, "So we will leave you be to get changed into some nice new clothes."

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"No problem," Carlotta said as she pulls the other maid out of the room. They left a towel right near the bath, and a set of clothes near the door. "Such a sweet man."

When the two finally leave, Jack couldn't help but to laugh gleefully and smile as he spreads his arms on the rims of the bath. He never liked staying still before. But if he can spend a day in the tub he would. It felt so relaxing and cleansing, something he would never think he would experience. Now he is, it was a dream coming true.

"This is amazing," he sighs as he sinks deeper into relaxation.

Suddenly, a rat-tat-tap came from the window. He turned his head to see Baby tooth waving and flying through the window to Jack.

Jack shakes his head, unlike him, baby teeth fairies can phase through windows and glass. How else could they get the teeth from children?

He raised his hand to let the fairy perch on his finger. "How you doing?"

She chirps happily until she asks him how he's been doing.

Jack chuckles as he leans back. "I'm doing great!" He exclaims. "I never thought I'd say it, but I've never felt so alive! I love it. I may not have my powers, but being mortal is the best."

Baby tooth chirps happily upon hearing the news.

"It's been fantastic," he continued as he gets out of the tub a uses the towel to dry himself off. "I've been talking about what being with them would be like, and it's more than I could imagine. This is beyond my wildest dreams."

Baby tooth chirps as Jack opens the window to let in the sun's heat and the cool air touch his skin. Though it was strange that he can't feel or hear the wind like he used to, but that's the difference between being a spirit and a human. But, it didn't really matter. It's still flowing naturally. Jack doesn't need to command it anymore, not if everything goes as planned.

"Hopefully soon, I can fully appreciate all this," he mutters to himself as he looks down at his hand. He didn't need to say it to Baby tooth, but they both hope this plan will work, and he can be mortal forever.

* * *

Just little ways from the window, Bunny and Tooth hid themselves in the garden courtyard. They watch as the castle staff go about their jobs and their gossip.

"Did you hear about that boy?" A gardener asked a woman passing by with rags.

"I know, washed up on the beach," she said.

"And now the queen asked him to stay for dinner," the gardener added.

"Lucky," the woman said in shock. "I wonder if this boy might be the one that she'll pick."

"Doubt it," the gardener said as he cut a bush near him. Oddly enough, the bush Bunny is hidden in. He thank the moon he's invisible to this guy.

"She's still searching for that other guy," the man continued. "You know, the boy with ice powers."

"Oh well," the woman sighs. "As long as she'll be happy, that's what matters."

"I guess," the gardener said standing up. "Hey, do you want some help with those?"

Without even a word, the man grabs the basket of rags under his strong arms.

"My, what a gentleman," she giggles as they leave the scene.

Bunny sighs as he jumps out of that bush and to another one.

"That was close," he said.

"I'll say," Tooth said as she flies closer to Bunny. "We need to find a way inside to help Jack. And by we, I mean you."

"Why me?" Bunny asks as if he's offended.

"I can fly inside, you can't," she points out.

"Oh, right," he curses.

Tooth hovers a few feet up and scanned the area. "It looks like there's a door that leads into the castle." She said as she points towards a door near the wall. "Why don't you try there? I'll just be waiting in Jack's room." Without another word, she flies to her destination.

"Just try that door," Bunny mocks before hopping there. "If only I can use my holes here."

With a number of fast hops, he made it to door. But what was on the other side was something he wasn't expecting or liking.

He was in a pantry that will lead to the kitchen. Shelves were full of food, spices, utensils and about 20 to 25 live rabbits trapped in a cage.

Bunny could guess that they're been on tonight's plates at dinner time. He looked at them, all having a terrified look on their faces. A strong feeling of terror and sympathy struck in Bunny.

"ORDER! ORDER!"

A yelling came to Bunny's ears from the other side of the pantry. He hops across to see a large wooden door that leads to the kitchen. He gently presses his paw to open it a creak. He looks to the other room to see a number of cooks preparing all the fixes for a giant meal. Cutting carrots and green beans, mashing potatoes, and making a nice sauce and gravy for the dinner.

"I will have order in this kitchen!"

Bunny's eyes and ears turned to a large man with a giant chef's hat and an even bigger moustache on his plump face. He can only guess that's the head chef.

"The Queen has a special guest tonight, and we are going to make this a five star meal."

"Yes chef!" The others called out.

"Yes," the head chef continued. "Tonight, he'll have the best stuff rabbit of his life."

Those words struck Bunny hard. Stuff rabbit?! No way is he going to let his kin be eaten. Not while he's here. Humans will have to find something else to eat. They'll have bird, fish or some other type of animal. But not rabbit, not tonight.

Without a second thought, he hops back to the cage and uses his boomerang to break the hook. The cage's door swung open, and all the bunnies came jumping out the door.

"Alright, let's go," Bunny said pointing to the door to the garden.

Suddenly the door from the kitchen swung open.

"What the-?" The chef said in shock.

The bunnies then jump under him and went straight into the kitchen.

"No,no,no not that way," Bunny cried out while dragging his eyes lids down.

The rabbits went all over the place, knocking down shelves with pots, tripping the other chefs, and making the head chef very angry.

"All hands on deck!" He yells. "Get those vermin back in their pen!"

All the chefs stopped what they were doing and began to chase the super-fast rabbits. But the little guys kept out running them and making a mess of things.

"Oh no," Bunny said dumbfounded.

* * *

Elsa looked out of her dining room window, watching the sunset fall over the castle walls. It was something that was starting to become a habit to her. Before it was looking out when Anna was playing when they were young, now it's hopping to see that boy again. But days have passed since that meeting, will she ever see him again.

"Your majesty," Grimsby said as he prepares a pipe for use. "You must be reasonable. Knights are used to rescue pretty young women, but they don't flutter away into oblivion."

Elsa sighs, for days now she's used to people saying the man that saved her isn't real. But she knows what she saw, and the conversation she had with him on the beach. She is certain that he is real. She just hates to keep reminding them that fact.

"I know he's real," she insisted back to him. "I am going to find him...one day."

"I think your putting too much faith on that small ice cube," Kristoff said as he leans back on his chair.

Elsa looked at him, as well as the rest of the table. She will always sit at the end with her fancy chair, mostly because she's the queen. Her family will always sit near her, and on special occasions members of the council will be seated. Today, it was just her family and Grimsby. Olaf doesn't really need to eat, so he keeps Sven company in the stables. There is one extra seat, and that was for Jack. He'll be seated right beside Elsa and across from Anna, when he finally shows up.

"Forget that ice boy," Anna said holding her stomach. "When's dinner going to show up, I'm starving."

"Be patient Anna," Elsa insisted with a smile. "We have to wait for our guest to arrive."

As soon as she said that, everyone heard Carlotta's voice across the hall. "Come on honey, don't be shy." She pulled a boy to the door and gently pats him inside.

Jack was nervous stepping into a magnificent dining room, especially when everyone was looking right at him. He would never thought he would be so scared at being with people. But he had to make the best impression he can, so he took a couple of steps out of the shadow of the doorway and into the light.

Everyone was almost speechless looking at him. Jack had on some dark brown pants with knee high boots, a white collared shirt underneath a brown vest with blue snowflake details, and a long brown cape that spread across his shoulders like wings.

"Whoa," Kristoff said.

"Wow," Anna gasps.

"So this is the boy you were talking about?" Grimsby asks the queen.

"Yes," she said almost speechless. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Jack as he approaches her. He seemed very different, almost dashing with new clothes and a wash.

Not wanting to be rude or impolite, Jack gracefully bows to her. "Your majesty."

She smiles and curtsies back to him.

"Ah," Grimsby said clasping his hands together. "A fine young man, with such impeccable manners too."

"Um, thanks," he said to the man before taking a seat.

"You're welcome," he said lighting his pipe and letting the smoke fill his nostrils.

Soon as everyone else took their seat, Carlotta leaves to go get the staff to bring in dinner.

"So Jack, where are you from?" She asks.

Jack knew it was only a matter of time before they would start asking questions. In his mind, he came up with the answers he's allowed to say, and the ones he'll have to make up to keep within the deal. Hopefully they will buy it.

"I..." He starts out nervously. "I came from the north. Very far north."

"Like where Santa clause lives?" Anna asks joyfully.

He knew she was kidding, but still. "Close enough," he chuckles

That comment made a couple of people snicker in amusement.

"So you must've grown up around snow 24/7," Kristoff comments.

"Yeah," Jack answers.

"Then what are you doing all the way down here?" Elsa asks him.

"Well," Jack said shifting his eyes down to the floor. He can't exactly say that he's here just for her. What if she thinks of him a creep? Or just a crazy guy? But how to answer her. Then his mind clicked to an answer, one that's semi-true. "Let's just say I have a father that's really controlling."

"Really?" Anna asks.

"He wanted me to be...well...well order and stoic," Jack continues. "And I quickly found out that's not really I wanted for my life. I was really tired of being locked up in my room, and not experiencing the lots of the world. So I kinda ran away from home and found my way here."

Elsa's eyebrow arched as he told that story. It made her think back to her life before her coronation. Being locked in her room, wanting to break free and live life. But her powers often held her back.

"So why were you locked in your room?" Anna asks him.

"My father said it was the way to tame me," Jack answers. "He thought I was too wild and too curious for my own good. So he would often lock me in my room or in a broom closet so I'd stay for a meeting that I'll have no say in. But all it really did was…was…"

"Made you rebel more," Elsa finishes for him, sharing that same thought. Even though her powers were a good reason for her to be in her room, it would be hard for a normal person. It would be almost torture.

"Wow," Kristoff said. "He sounds strict."

"You have no idea," Jack said shaking his head.

"So let me get this straight," Elsa said. "He thought locking you up would be the best way to tame you."

"Pretty much," Jack said.

"Talking from experience, that's not a pleasant experience."

"You were locked in your room?" Jack asks out of surprise. He knew why she was locked up, but had to act clueless.

"Yes," Elsa said looking down. "Because of my powers, my parents thought everyone would be scared of me. So I was in my room until my powers were controllable, otherwise they were afraid I would hurt someone."

She continues to look down, and not at Anna. She hasn't told her what actually happened to make her confined in her room, and hopefully would continue to keep that incident a secret.

"Sis," Anna said leaning towards her sister, "it turned out all right in the end though. Sure you accidentally set a snow storm that nearly froze the land, but no one blames you for it. As soon as you cleaned up your mess, everyone loves you and your powers. Plus, we now have an amaazing ice rank, a beautiful ice castle in the mountains, and you have a very neat dress made out of ice."

"Indeed," Grimsby said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Elsa smiles at Anna, she knows that she means every word of that. Even after all those years of loneliness, she still thinks the world of her sister.

"Yeah," Jack comments. "That dress is very beautiful. But I gotta ask, how do you get the frost to compact like that?"

"What frost?" Anna asks him.

"The frost that made her cape," he points out.

"Wow," Elsa said very impressed, "no one has ever figured out about that. How did you-"

"I told you, I grew up around ice," he answers shyly.

"Why didn't you figure that out?" Anna asks her husband. "You grew up with ice and trolls."

"Hey, I can't know everything," he protests.

Before the conversation could continue, Grimsby head turned to the sound of screams down the hallway.

"What the blazes is that?" He asks out of the blue.

Everyone turned to see what the commotion is about. Soon they saw Carlotta ruining down the hall with some servants chasing a bunch of rabbits into the dining room. Grimsby screamed like a girl as the rabbits jump on the table and circle around the chairs. He literally jumped on the table and onto his tip toes.

Anna instantly jumped on her chair so the rabbits won't run across her feet. Kristoff just sat on his chair, not moving a muscle and his face stiff with fear.

Jack and Elsa were the only ones that left out of their chairs and backed away from the table. They watch as the servants and the others trying to catch the rabbits and fix the mess. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Elsa tries to hold in a smile and a giggle as she watches the show. She has never seen the castle go into such chaos and craziness.

"Maybe we go into the other room," Jack suggests.

"I agree," Elsa said while trying to hold a serious face.

She took Jack's hand and leads him out of the room and down the hall while everyone is still dealing with the rabbits.

From a distance, Baby tooth couldn't stop laughing through her nose, as Bunny just looked in horror.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	10. One Step Closer

**Hi everyone,**

 **So after a incident involving little furry rodents, Jack and Elsa found sometime alone. they share a special moment with another song from the musical.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Elsa led Jack down the halls to a room full of different portraits and paintings hanging on the green walls. They're mostly of people that are dancing, celebrating or just enjoying a great day.

"Wow," Elsa said catching her breath. "I have to say, this is the most interesting evening ever."

"Really?" Jack asks.

"Yeah," Elsa said with her eyes wide and barley holding in her giggle. "I would never thought that Grimsby could be so screamish. And to see him nearly swinging on the chandelier, priceless."

"Yeah," Jack said with a laugh of his own. "And your sister's husband, I thought he was going to faint."

They both giggle until they say and lean on the couch in the room.

"Some evening huh," Jack said looking at her.

"Yeah," she said. "I defiantly think I lost my appetite."

She turned her head to him, thinking back to his story. How his father locked him in his room, trying to tame him. But why? He doesn't have ice powers, or a good reason to be locked up. This is something she has to find out.

"If you don't mind me asking," she starts up. "Why was your father trying to tame you?"

Jack sighs and hangs his head low, thinking back to his life and his father. "My father never really understood me. He wanted me to be like him, well ordered and strict. But like I said, that's not me at all. I would rather be with people and spend time outside."

"But didn't you say your father have all these people at his meetings. Surely they would have kids you could hang out with."

Jack chuckled a bit, imagining Bunny or Cupid or New Years with a kid. "Nope, they don't have kids," Jack answers. "All the people my dad works are all about hard work and deadlines, while I'm snowballs and fun times."

"So what do you do?" Elsa asks.

"I run away as often as I could," he said. "I would go out, play with the snow, and try to be with people. But my dad wouldn't allow it."

"But didn't you say earlier that you've see the world?" Elsa asks, remembering what he said on the beach.

Jack silently curses, forgetting that he did say that. "I said I've seen much in the world," he said while trying to sound honest. "From books. Otherwise, I go back into my mind and make up adventures to go on. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Elsa answers with a sigh, remembering all the adventures she's made up while being confined to her room.

"Why would your dad not want you to be around people? Forgive me, but that sounds silly."

"Well, you could say my dad is as cold as ice."

Elsa giggled a bit at that comment.

"I'm being serious," Jack insisted. "He's in charge of his own people, and gives off the cold shoulder to everyone else. He tames and hopes I could be the same way."

"So why are so far now, why didn't you run away like this before?" Elsa asks.

"Well, lately my dad pushed me too far."

"What do you mean by that," Elsa asks. To show compassion and her motherly nature, she holds his hands with hers.

It felt wonderful, her hands touching his. It made him feel warm and secured. He felt like he could tell her anything and she'll understand. If only he could say everything.

"He destroyed everything I held dear," he told her. "All the toys I've collected, and all the possessions I've saved over the years, he destroyed them all in seconds."

Elsa gasps as soon as he finished that sentence. How can someone do that? That seems almost inhuman.

"So I ran away and found my way here," Jack finishes his story.

"Wow," Elsa said stunned. "I assume you don't want to go back."

"Not if I can help it," Jack answers.

Elsa places her hands and his on her lap as she focuses his eyes to hers. "Well, you can stay here for a bit, and we can help you find a place to live and..."

Her speech started to be lost in her words, trying to think of a million ways to help him. But he can't let her know that he only has three days. Still, he's happy to know that she's caring about him and is willing to help him.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

Elsa smiles back at him, feeling satisfied.

Jack then thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get to know her better.

"Now," he said. "I was wondering if you can answer a few questions for me."

"What questions?" She asks out of confusion.

"Well, when did you discover you had ice powers?" He asks.

"Oh," she said a little nervously. "Ever since I was born."

"And why did you talk about them like they're a curse?"

Elsa looks away, never been asked that before. Sadness started to surface into her body language, closing herself away from Jack. "Because, that's what I thought they were," she answers quietly.

Now, it was Jack's turn to try to comfort Elsa. He's seen men do it all the time, surely he could do it. He nervously places his hand across her shoulders, and leans his face close to her.

"Why would you say that?" He asks her.

She looks up to him, and then shifts her eyes to see if they are alone. "Promise me you won't tell Anna."

"I promise," he assures her.

"Ok," she sighs. "When I was young, Anna and I love to play in the snow I created. But one day, I accidentally hit Anna, and she began to freeze from the inside. That was the day I realized my powers could hurt someone. So I tried to conceal my powers, and control them. But one day, I accidentally let it go. So I fled the kingdom, just so my powers wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Wow," he said. "But your sister said that everything turned out all right. Your kingdom and family loves you despite your powers. No one is afraid of you."

"I know," Elsa said. "But after so long of fearing that, it doesn't just go away like that. Also all the regret of spending your life away from the ones you care about."

"Like your sister..."

"My heart broke every time I had to say no to her at my door," Elsa continued. "And now...she's moving on with life with her husband, and I'm still here."

"But, surely you've tried the dating game."

"Try going on a date with an ice witch," Elsa said with a hint of mockery at herself. "People are just so scared of me in that term that-"

"Now stop right there," Jack interrupts her. "First of all, you are not a witch, so don't think that. You are too kind and too generous to be that kind of a person. And your powers don't make you feared; they make you unique and wonderful. So don't think of them as a curse, cause they're not."

Elsa didn't know what to say or how to feel. No one has ever talked to her that way. She nearly turns away so Jack wouldn't see her blush.

"But still," she said. "I can't exactly show my true emotions without accidentally setting of a flurry."

"You're showing your emotions to me, and haven't set the room into a blizzard," Jack said with a smile. But the sadness on her face continued to make Elsa unsure and kinda scared.

He knows how that feels, but he knows the perfect solution to that. Even though he doesn't have his staff to show her, the basic functions of the body should work.

Jack smiles as he stands up and grabs her hands. "Well, who needs words? Movement beats small talk any day."

"Movement?" She said confused.

"You know, dancing," Jack elaborates.

"Dancing," Elsa said a little nervous. "I'm sorry, but I don't dance."

"Everyone dances," Jack insists as he lets go of her and stands in the center of the room. "You just need a good reason to. It can help you express without uttering a single word. It's the way your feet smile, or laugh. It can let you say so many things."

"I don't know," Elsa said completely unsure.

"Just, Trust me," Jack said with a small smile.

" _Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard,"_

He did a little box step to show a bit of fun with his body language. Elsa giggles at the scene.

"See," Jack said looking at her. He then goes to her and guides her to her feet with his hands holding hers.

 _"You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word._

 _Try it_ ,"

Though a little nervous, she look down to match her feet movement with his.

"Go on, _like so_..."

"Oh my," she whispers as her feet started to move with his in the invisible beat.

" _Just let your emotions tell your body what to do,_ " Jack said as he steps back in a circle motion so Elsa can move around him.

" _See how much a single gesture can reveal!"_

Jack then moves his arms side to side, making her move her arms the same way. Soon their circle turned to a step side to side.

" _And ev'ry little step_

 _Ev'ry single step_

 _Is one step closer_

 _To saying what you feel_ "

With one quick movement, he turned Elsa around and surrounds her by his arms. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, or feeling this way to a total stranger. But here she is, nearly blushing at this boy.

Soon, their own little beat started to pick up on tempo. And their feet and movement reacted to it without flaws.

" _Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away,_ " Jack continues.

" _And you find that you're expressing things_

 _Your voice daren't say_

 _Don't be afraid, let go!"_

He unrolls his arms, making Elsa spin around like a snow tornado to the side. The smile on her face told him that she loved that. She came back to him and their arms locked by the elbows as they mirror each other's footsteps.

" _Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through,_

 _As the boundaries between us disappear!_

 _And ev'ry little step_

 _Ev'ry single step_

 _Is one step closer_

 _To talking loud and clear."_

Elsa giggles as Jack takes her hand and twirls her around like a top. He then stops her with her facing him. Without saying anything, she places her other hand on his shoulder and he places his own on her hip.

" _A dance is like a conversation_

 _Except you never need to make a sound,_ "

Elsa smiles shyly as he begins to lead her in a semi waltz.

" _And once you've begun_

 _You speak as one_

 _Give and take_

 _Back and forth_

 _Round and round"_

He spins her around let her go so she can glide on the floor.

But then her heel on her shoes made a screeching noise on the floor and nearly made her tumble.

"Oh no," she gasps, fearing she ruined the little moment and upsetting Jack.

But he shrugs and kneels down to take his boots off. He wiggles his toes on the floor as he shows off excitement

She smiles, getting the sense that it was alright for her to do the same. So she carefully steps out of her pointy shoes, letting her bare feet touch the floor. She then thought of something else that could get in the way. With one wave of her hands, her frosty cape shrunk until it was up to her hips.

Jack beams as he takes off his cloak and threw it to the couch.

Feeling confident and ready, they continued their little dance. First they did their own movements to get to each other. When Jack tapped, Elsa glides with a side step. When she twirled, he kicked his heels together. They bounce, slide, flew, and danced to each other.

Once they were inches away, they locked their arms in a waltz and glide their way around the room. The portraits soon turned into an admiring crowd, watching the dancers relay on each other for a perfect performance.

But all Elsa and Jack could see is each other.

" _A dance is like a conversation_ ," they said together.

" _Except your lips don't ever need to part_ ,"

" _And once you've begun,"_ Jack said to her.

" _You speak as o_ ne"

 _"Cheek to cheek"_ Elsa said in haste

 _"Toe to toe"_ Jack added with a giggle

 _"Heart to heart,"_ Elsa said in realization.

In that moment, they back away from each other, completely still and stunned.

Then, snow started to fall from the ceiling. No doubt that was Elsa's doing. But it fell gracefully and slowly. As if the snow was preforming a waltz of its own.

 _"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard,"_ Elsa repeats Jack's words from before.

 _"But it says much more than language ever could_ ," Jack said as he raises his hand and let some snowflakes fall on it.

 _"And ev'ry little step,"_ Elsa said taking a step closer to Jack.

 _"Ev'ry single step,"_ he said stunned as he steps a little closer to her.

 _"Is one step closer..."_ Elsa said as she takes a couple more steps in a twirl towards him.

 _"One step closer..."_ Jack said as he and Elsa came within inches of each other.

 _"One step closer,"_ they said together as they let some snowflakes fall around them in a beautiful wonderland scene.

 _"To being understood."_

Jack and Elsa stood there, looking almost longley at each other. They held each other's hands, feeling a strong connection between them. The snow around them continued to fall with grace.

'This is it,' Jack thought. 'This could be the moment.'

But then, he felt something off. Without any control, his mouth opens up and inhales a bit of air. He quickly turned his head away to the side, hopefully to not display anything rude or offensive to her. Then his open mouth released a sigh of air, along with a groan. Suddenly, he felt his body getting heavy and his vision a little burly.

"Oh," Elsa said looking at him. "I suppose it is getting kinda late huh."

Not knowing what she is talking about, all Jack could do is nod.

Elsa smiles as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go to your room, get ready for bed and I'll send someone with a midnight snack, ok?"

"Um, ok," Jack said completely unsure what to do or say. "What about the snow-?"

"I'll clean it up," Elsa assures him, "You get some rest. You've been through a lot today."

"Alright," Jack said as he backs up to the door. Before leaving though, he bowed to her and said, "Goodnight, you majesty."

Elsa smiles as she curtsies to him, "goodnight Jack."

* * *

Anna peeks around the corner of the hall as she watches Jack leave the room. A million thoughts came into her mind, mostly focused on her sister. She's never had so much fun before, or smiled like that ever.

Is she actually warming up to that boy?

Then her mind snaps back when she great met Hans and she felt that way to him. Is this Jack like that?

No, he couldn't be.

But, how to tell?

Anna will just have to keep an eye on him for now, while look for that icy boy Elsa mentioned.

"This won't be easy," Anna mumbled to herself.

* * *

The walk to his room was long, since Jack couldn't stop looking at everything around him. But he eventually made it to his room. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a face of a hummingbird hybrid.

"So, how'd it go," Tooth asks.

"It went good," Jack answers as he made his way past her and to a table with nicely folded clothes.

His room is pretty big, it featured a king size bed, about three dressers and cabinets, a giant mirror and a balcony window. Bunny was off to the side of the bed, and baby tooth was near a vase of flowers on his bed side dresser.

As Jack got undressed and into his nightwear, he tries his best to keep his body awake. "After the bath, I got to meet Elsa at that dinner. Then it was overrun by bunnies."

"Gee, I wonder where those came from," Tooth said while glaring at Bunny.

He grumbles as he looks to the side.

"Yes, thank you for that," Jack said.

"Really?" Bunny said totally confused.

"Yeah," Jack nods. "Thanks to that, Elsa and I went to a different room in the castle. We talked some more, and then we danced."

"You danced?" Bunny said in shock

"How romantic," Tooth said all sweet.

"So, did she kiss you then?" Bunny asks urgently.

Jack shook his head in disappointment. "I think she was about to...to..." Suddenly his mouth opened like it did before. He had the sense to cover it this time with a fist. "...then that happened."

"I think that's yawning," Tooth said as she observes Jack's body language. "It means you're tired and should probably get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Jack asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Yeah,"

The door was knocked as a server came to drop off a tray of chocolate chip cookies and a big glass of warm milk for Jack. She places them on the table before gathering his clothes. She didn't seem to notice Bunny or Tooth, didn't even know that they were there.

Jack took the cookies and milk, and could see why North loves them so much. Before going to bed, Jack opened his window for air, but then stopped to see Elsa letting some magic flow from her hands, into a beautiful ribbon of snow.

He leaned against the rim to get a better view. However someone got a good view of him.

"Hello!" Olaf shouts to him. That got Elsa's attention too as she turns around to see him. He froze a bit, then waves to her. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he backs into his room.

"I think we have a good chance," Tooth said as she watches Jack climbing into bed. The mattress felt so soft and comfy, much better then ice. It was like laying on a cloud, and the pillow is like air.

"By this time tomorrow, I'm sure we can get Elsa to kiss you," Tooth said excitedly.

"Yeah," Bunny said less than thrilled, "but we still have a lot of work ahead of us. Like what are we going to tell the king? Or the man in the moon? Or how are we going to keep our sanity in check?"

"I know how," Jack said as he throws a pillow in Bunny's face. He and Tooth chuckle a bit as Bunny swats the pillow away with an icy glare.

Soon though, Jack lies on his bed and instantly fell asleep. He smiled like a child, wrapped up in a nice warm blanket.

"Awwww," Tooth comments, "he's so precious."

Bunny grumbles as he pushes the pillow off of him. "He's hopeless," he said shaking his head. "He knows that right?"

"I guess," Tooth shrugs.

Soon, a golden ribbon came into the room from the window, and circled around Jack's head.

"Look," tooth whispers. "He's dreaming."

She was right, Sandy's sand clouded above Jack, and showed Jack and Elsa dancing together.

"Awww, that is so cute," Tooth said leaning in.

"Yeah," Bunny scruffs. "If you like that sort of thing."

Suddenly, a golden figure came crashing into the room. Bunny and Tooth gasp as they saw Sandy with a surprise face and a giant expiation sign above his head.

"Hi Sandy," Tooth said nervously.

Sandy easily showed that he wanted an explanation, with a crossed face and arms, and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh, well," Tooth stutters as she flies towards the window. "There is a perfect explanation, and Bunny will give it to you."

"Why me?!" He shouts in a whisper to not wake Jack.

"Cause I got to organize my fairies for tomorrow so I can come back and help Jack," she said quickly as she takes off. Leaving Bunny and Baby tooth with a pissed Sandy.

"Crikie," Bunny sighs.

* * *

"Any sign of him?" Moroz asks North.

"I'm sorry, no," North said looking at his globe in his workshop.

"Well, he has to be somewhere," Moroz said pacing around nervously. "Have you tried Bunnymund?"

"I've have," North sighs as he stands up straight to look at the king. "He's not responding, and neither is Tooth."

"Well, you'll have to keep trying," the king ordered.

"Everyone is trying their best," North said as calmly as he can. "We're just-"

"You need to do better!" The king nearly yelled.

"Your highness!" North hollers. Moroz stops in his tracks but still showed stress on his face. "I know you're worried about Jack, but after what you told me, he won't want to come home any time soon. He still needs time to work things out. But don't worry, we'll find him."

Moroz shook his head in despair as North assumes looking for Jack on the globe.

Moroz knows that everyone is trying their best looking for his son, but it still hasn't soothed the ache.

The last time the king was with his son, he broke his heart. No wonder why he wouldn't want to see him. He blames him for destroying his special spot, and the king didn't blame him. But how could he collect all those human things?

But then he thought of something, something Jack's often does to rebuke against his father. He's gotta be with the mortals.

He now came to the conclusion of he needs to find Jack; he has to do it himself. Without North noticing, Moroz opened up a portal and stepped through.

On the other side the king found himself in a small park in a small town. It had a nice path that led around a lake surrounded by forestry. On the other side, was a small playground full of children playing.

No one noticed the king as he walked by and watch the mortals around him. They were smiling and having fun. But the one thing he noticed was that the children begged the adults to play with them too. Some of them did, while others just merely watch as their children played.

One child caught the king's attention. He seemed to be about 7 years old with scruffy brown hair and freckles. He was swinging on the monkey bars with his dad at the end.

"Come on Jamie!" The man cried out. "You can do it!"

Jamie proceeds to swing his body and grab on to the other bar, but his hand slips and he fell on his butt.

The dad quickly ran to check if his son was ok.

"I thought I had it," Jamie whine.

Moroz shook his head; no doubt the kid will give up and cry all the way home.

"You just need to keep trying," the father said helping his son to his feet.

"It's just hard to keep my body up there," Jamie explains.

Without a word, the dad picked Jamie up and lifted him back to the monkey bars. "You need to swing your body into it and don't stop till you get to the end."

The king watches as the dad lifts the son to grab hold of the bars. He then helped his son make his way to the other side. They then did it again, only half way the dad let go of his son. The king was sure the kid will fall. But Jamie swung his way to the other side. Not only that, Jamie turned around and went back to his dad on the bars.

"I did it!" Jamie cheers

The dad picked his son up and spins him around in a hug. "I knew you would," he said with pride.

Watching the two of them continue to break the barriers around the king's heart. The father and son had a really good relationship, and it shows. If only he'd shown his son such compassion and understanding, he would be here now.

And what Jamie did, making his way down those bars. And all those other mortals around him, living a peaceful and fulfilled lives. Maybe Jack was right about mortals. Oh if only he had listen to him.

"What have I done," Moroz sighs as he buries his face in his hands. "What have I done."

* * *

 **Song: One Step Closer from The Broadway show**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	11. A day in the Kingdom

**Hi everyone,**

 **The second day has come, and Jack has some work cut out for him. maybe spending the day with Elsa would help.**

 **Just a little note, there is a song in this chapter. But it's not kiss the girl... or should I say boy. That song will be coming up in the next chapter. This song I just figured would be perfect for Jack. It's from the musical Finding Neverland. great sound track. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in his soft bed before opening his heavy eyelids. The blanket wrapped around his body felt so nice and warm, like a cocoon. If he could, just like almost every human experience he's encountered, just stay like this forever.

He gently sat up and rubs his eyes. For a short moment, he thought being mortal was some hallucination. But after blinking a bit and getting his vision clear, his room in the castle shine with sunlight. He's was still here in the mortal world. Everything was exactly the way it was when he fell asleep.

But the one thing he wasn't expecting to see this morning was Sandy hovering above him with a smile and a wave.

"Oh," Jack said in surprise. "Good morning Sandy. When did you get in?"

"Last night," Bunny answered from one side of the bed. "He saw your dream and had to investigate. He's already agreed to keep this whole mess our little secret, and is going to help you with Elsa."

"Really," Jack gasps really surprised.

"Yeah," Tooth said as she flies over to Jack and sits on the foot of the bed. "He wasn't sure at first, but after seeing your dream he changed his mind."

Sandy smiles as his sand made a shape of a heart above him.

Jack's face spread in a smile too; glad to see another friend helping him out.

"But we do have to hurry," Tooth said with worry. "We only have two days left."

Jack nods as he gets out of bed. But then he heard the clock chimed from the window. He ran to it a peered out. From his window, not only could he see the garden but a bit of the town. The biggest building was the clock tower. It was magnificent, with the architect and the wooden figures on it. Jack took a moment to marvel at it, with both hands pointed at the twelve.

Twelve?! It's already noon!

"Oh man! The day is half gone already!" Jack cried as he races out of his nightwear and into his clothes for today. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?!"

"We wanted to mate," Bunny insisted. "But Sandy has a thing for people sleeping and-"

He was cut off as he watches Jack trying to put pants on while hopping on one foot. He ended up falling on the floor though. Tooth got up and tossed him his boots before flying towards him. Jack quickly got up and made his way towards the door.

"Wait," Tooth cried out and placing her hands on Jack's shoulders. She then ruffles her fingers through his hair so it didn't look so messy, as well as wipe of his drool from his face with her thumb. She also straightens his shirt and vest.

"Much better," she said hovering a bit back to look at him. Today's clothes were light blue leggings with brown shoes, a brown vest overtop a blue top, and a blue cloak he just drape over his arm for now.

Jack nods in appreciation then hurried out of the door. He has to find Elsa, and figure out a way for her to fall in love with him. There isn't any time for delay or doubt. But where to start?

As Jack turned a corner toward the throne room, he was met with a surprised face of Elsa.

"Oh," she gasps as she backs a bit. Instead of her icy dress, she was wearing her coronation outfit, more suitable to sit on the throne. But the dark circles under her eyes clue Jack in that she was tired and worn down by something.

"Elsa," Jack said as he jumps backwards to avoid bumping into her.

"I was just coming to see if you were alright," she said catching her breath. "You've been in bed all morning. It's like you haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks."

"Kinda," he said sheepishly. First time he's ever slept. But now he must look like a total dork to Elsa. Might as well try to change the subject. "So, what are you up to today?"

Elsa sighs as turns towards the nearest window that gave her a good view of the gates. "Not much," she said. "I do have a meeting with the royal council to discuss the expansion of the shoe shop. Then it off to tea time with the elders. After that, I have to go for the opening of the new pot store and-"

"That's not much?" Jack said in surprise. "That sounds like a whole lot."

"I know," Elsa agreed. "I just barely got through the rambling of the representative of Resenbore."

"Couldn't your sister Anna do some of that stuff?" Jack asks with concern.

"No," Elsa said. "She's the princess, so she doesn't have that much of a burden with the crown. Besides, she already off with Kristoff for the day."

"I get it," Jack nods as he looks at Elsa's sad and tired face.

He then thought this would be the perfect chance to get closer to her, perhaps getting her to kiss him. But first he has to get her out of the slums. Maybe getting her away from the pressures of being queen would be best.

"You know what you need?" He said with a smile. "A day off."

"A day off?" Elsa questions as she turns to face him.

"Yeah!" He said gesturing to the gates and the town on the other side. "Just take some time off, go into town, have some fun."

"Oh no, I can't," Elsa said in surprise. "I have my duty as Queen to-"

"I'm sure the kingdom wouldn't mind if you take one day off for yourself," Jack insisted. "Besides, you look like you can use some time off."

"But if I go into town, people will ask me for favours. You know, make snowman for the kids, listen to their complaints and-"

"Then wear a disguise," Jack suggests, using a window curtain over his hair as an example. "That way no one can notice you."

"I'm still not sure," she said uneasy.

"Come on Elsa," Jack said with a smile, "if we're caught, you can just say you're just showing me the kingdom. What do you say?"

As much as Elsa would like a break from her castle, she can't just leave. Can she? It would be nice to be amongst the people, and to be treated like a normal person for once. And who knows, she might be able to find her saviour there.

"Alright," she said with an eager smile. "I'll just grab a new set of clothes." She began to run to her room, when she stops suddenly and went the other direction. "On second thought, I'll just borrow some of my sister's clothes. She's always borrowing mine without asking. And they're less formal anyway."

Jack followed Elsa to Anna's room and waits on the other side of the door, waiting for Elsa to get change. As he waits, baby tooth came flying by his head, giving him thumbs up for encouragement. She told him that Bunny, Sandy and Tooth are waiting outside, waiting to help however they can.

Soon, the bedroom door opened, and Elsa stepped out. Baby tooth quickly hide behind Jack's back as he turns to see her. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a purple dress with a teal shirt that went down to her elbows. Her hair was hidden under a purple cloak that wrapped around her head and shoulders, but her pretty face could still be seen. Under her skirt was brown boots with a blue swirl design. She also has on small dark blue simple gloves, just out of habit around other people.

Jack couldn't help but staring at her, even hidden she was still beautiful.

"Well," she said snapping him back to reality, "is this good?"

Jack slightly shook his head to fully snap back to reality. "It's great...you look great," he nervously said.

"Thank you," she smiles as he grabs her hand and they run down the hall. They didn't stop for anything or anyone as they made it to the gates. With little effort, they pull on the doors and the view of the village square came through the cracks.

No one seemed to notice them as they run across the bridge and stepping out onto the streets. The shops were open, everyone went on to their business and the kids were having fun. Sailors holler from the harbour to the people getting supplies for the shops.

Jack's eyes widen with wonder as he puts on his blue cloak, and looks around at every little thing, not believing he's here, in the mist of the people's daily routines. All the smells, the sea breeze, the laughter and conversations, he's in the center of it all.

Elsa watches Jack as he continues to look everywhere. It did feel a bit weird; he was like a child in a candy store. But after what he told her about where he lived, she can give him some sympathy.

"This is amazing," he told her. Then, a certain scent caught his nose. "What that amazing smell?"

Elsa sniffed the air, sensing what he's smelling. "MMMmmmm, I think that's chocolate," she said.

Chocolate! Jack's certainly heard about it, but what can be so good about it?

"What is it?" He asks.

Elsa let out an over exasperated gasp, "You've never had chocolate?"

Jack gives off a nervous smile as he shakes his head.

Elsa giggles as she takes his hand and leads him to a shop, "well you don't know what you're missing."

She took him to a stall in the square, one that said to have the best chocolate in all of Arendalle. She paid the man to give them two squares of the best chocolate he has. The man gladly took the money and gives them the treat. Even though he did give Elsa a second look, he couldn't recognize her under that hood. They then sat down on a bench and took a bit.

Jack's taste buds and eyes lite up, it was the most delicious thing he's ever had.

"Told you you'll like it," Elsa giggles as she sees his face covered in chocolate.

They spent the next couple of hours looking at different stores and seeing all the sights of the kingdom. From the fish market, to the local toy store, they all filled Jack's hopes and curiosity. He tried out a few toys by himself, and then saw how kids truly play with them. So far the friendliest guy to be around was Oaken and his little stall. He was so friendly and cheerful, even though he was a little coo-coo.

Elsa was happy that he didn't recognize her. No one in town was recognizing her, and it made her strangely comfortable to be around them. If she didn't have Jack with her, she was sure she would have a harder time keeping her powers in check. But Jack was also given her something she didn't count on, a chance to have fun.

Soon, she even forgot to keep an eye out for that ice boy that saved her, and focused on having a good time with Jack.

As they travel through town, Baby tooth still kept close, observing the couple. She then spots Sandy hiding in the trees. He made a small sand picture of two people kissing. She can only guess that he's asking if they kissed yet. She sadly shakes her head at him. Sandy snaps his fingers in disappointment.

Elsa took Jack to the local park, where the kids were playing on the playground. There weren't too many parents around; they were in the nearby shops and having their own conversations. Elsa and Jack walked around the paved path, licking some nice ice cream.

* * *

Nearby, Anna and Kristoff came from the forest with Olaf and settle Sven down.

"Well that was as much successful as the last couple of times we looked for that boy," Kristoff complained.

Anna was used to his complaining, not that she blamed him. He's basically looking for a needle in a really, really big hay stack. More like a miracle then a needle. But she has to keep the hope that she will eventually find the guy that made her sister happy.

"Well, we can defiantly rule out the northern mountains and spring," She said with a smile.

"Not to mention that wolf den," Olaf added.

Anna and Kristoff shudder at that memory. Olaf went to check for the boy in a den of a mother wolf and her cubs, and everyone ended up running a good mile before they lost her.

Sven lets his shoulder loose as Kristoff unhooked the sled. He then looks up and sees Jack and Elsa just little ways away. He jumped for joy seeing them.

"Whoa Sven!" Kristoff said trying to calm his friend down. "What's up?"

Anna looked in the direction Sven was looking, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are those my clothes?" She asks as she hurried behind a bush and peered out. "That's Elsa...with Jack?... eating ice cream?"

"Ooh, can we get some ice cream?" Olaf asks her.

Anna covered his mouth with her hand as she spies on her sister. She saw Elsa actually giggling and having a good time with Jack.

Kristoff came and watched behind her, while trying to keep Sven calm. "I know what you said about her obsession with this ice boy, but if you ask me your sister seems to find the guy she's been looking for."

Anna took those words deep. Jack's no way the same guy that saved their lives. But still, the way he's acting with Elsa. There was no doubt that they both really like each other. But then, Anna sees the little signs hidden in their bodies. The goofy smiles, the sparkle in the eyes, and that they seem to laugh at the end of each sentence. It was the same way when Anna felt when she fell in love.

Could it really be that Elsa is falling for Jack?

Maybe Anna is concentrating on finding the wrong person. If this ice boy wasn't going to make Elsa happy, maybe Jack will.

* * *

Elsa and Jack kept walking until they found an empty park bench near the playground. They sat and finished their ice cream. Then they decided to sit for a bit longer, letting the feet rest from all that walking.

In a bush nearby, Bunny looks up as Tooth flies to him and Sandy.

"Anything yet?" She asks.

Sandy shakes his head, no.

"Well they gotta get cracking," Bunny comments in a huff. They spent the whole day watching the couple and yet no spark of love between them. They've got to get this going if Jack is to have a hope.

Suddenly, a small cry could be heard. Everyone, including Jack and Elsa looked out to see what's making that cry.

It was a little girl. She was down in the dirt with her dress dirty and her pig tails pulled. She was surrounded by two other kids, a boy and a girl, and a dog trying to comfort her. But beside them was a big boy, laughing and pointing at the girl.

"Oh boo hoo!" The big boy teased. "Does the girly girl want her mummy?!"

"Leave her alone Dan," the little boy said as the dog barked at the bully.

"Or what?" Dan snickers. "Are you going to tell the Easter bunny?"

As the bully laughed, Bunny let out a little growl.

"Well I know someone that ain't going to get a noogie this year," he said

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's on North's naughty list," Tooth agreed.

They continue to watch as the bully laughed some more at the helpless kids.

"Hey, how bout I'll punch out your tooth Judy?" Dan offered the little shivering girl. "Maybe you'll catch the little fairy."

Judy glared at him as she continues to protect the little girl.

The bully turned the little boy. "And I suppose Nick here will go and tell Santa on me?!"

Nick stepped back to make sure the dog doesn't go and do something that'll get them in trouble.

"You guys are way too young to believe that stupid stuff!" Dan chuckled. "That's why you're losers!"

"Oh my, how awful," Elsa remarked as she watches those kids being bullied. She wanted to go over and help, but how can she. She might be queen, but she doesn't know the first thing about dealing with bullies.

But Jack, he couldn't stand sitting on the side lines. If there's one thing he can never stand, is a child crying. And someone being bullied was the worst. But he can't control the snow to put down the kid's back. He knows Elsa can, but she's too nice to do it. It has to be something he can do.

Maybe, he needs to not bring the bully down, but raise the other kids' spirits up.

He stands up and heads to the children. Elsa leans in, intrigued by what Jack is planning to do.

"They are real!" The little girl shouts through her tears.

"Yep, sure," Dan mocked. "Oh, look at me. I'm the Easter rabbit."

"Don't make fun of him!" Judy sneers.

"Oh come on, he's not real."

"Oh he's real alright."

Dan looked around, seeing Jack right behind him. But Dan wasn't nervous or scared of him, he instead stood his ground.

"Sometimes real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself," Jack continued.

"Watch it frost bite," Bunny growls from his hiding spot.

"But you will never find a more dependable friend and guardian then him," Jack finished.

Although Bunny was touched by that last statement, Dan wouldn't back down. "But you have to be a baby to believe in that guy."

"Well then," Jack said with a smile. "You clearly are in expert of the magic in this world."

Not wasting a second, Jack bend down to the little girl and helped her turn her face to him. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Ka... Katie," she whimpered.

"Katie?" He said as he helps her to her feet. "That's a very pretty name."

"Oh come on!" Dan shouts, getting everyone's attention. "Magic doesn't exist."

"Our queen has magic," Judy reminds him.

"That's different," Dan argued. "My dad always said that you can believe in anything unless you see it."

"But that's the beauty of believing in something," Jack said. "It's not seeing something with your eyes, but with your heart. Once you have that firm grasp of believing, anything and everything is possible."

"Yeah right," Dan said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright," Jack said while mimicking the body language of Dan. "Do you not believe in the sun when clouds block it?"

"No," Dan responds.

"Or in the grass when snow covers it?" Jack continued.

"That's different then the Easter bunny," Dan argues.

"Is it?" Jack questions. He then jumps on a nearby rock to address all the kids. "Are you sure we are in a simple old park, or maybe a tiny village full of sprites."

As he spoke, a little butterfly flutters between them and landing on the head of Katie. Her tears started to slow down as she giggles.

"Careful," Jack whispers to her. "That's a very mischief Sprite named...willow. She's known for playing tricks on the other sprites."

Judy, Nick and Katie giggle as they watch the butterfly fly amount them. From a distance, Elsa also giggled while covering her mouth with her fingers.

From her bench, Elsa smile as she watches how Jack could change the children's sorrow faces to happy one. Well, except for the bully.

"And look over there," Jack said pointing to the slide. All the kids turned to look. "It's the great lizard Flim-Flam. And he loves letting children ride down his back."

"That's a slide!" Dan argues.

But the other kids didn't listen to him; their minds became wild with imagination.

"And over there is a giant mushroom," Judy said pointing to a tree surrounded by animal springs.

"And everyone would eat Popsicles shaped as animal paws," Nick added.

"Can I be a Sprite?" Katie asks Jack.

"You can be better," Jack said smiling at her. "You are the princess of the sprites."

As Katie jumps with happiness, Dan shook his head with disgust.

"Are you all nuts?!" He yells. "None of that is real. This guy is just making nonsense."

"Sometimes, nonsense is the key to living life," Jack said as he jumps off the rock and kneels to the kids' height. "It's letting your imagination grow, and believing in the impossible. That helps make this world beautiful and great."

Judy, Nick, Katie and some other kids from the playground gayer around Jack, listening to his point of view.

 _"I see it all around us_

 _In every single color_

 _And every dimension_

 _Crowns the reinvention"_

He molds his hands together to make a makeshift crown to place on Katie's head. She giggles as Dan looks annoyed.

 _"And if it is black_

 _Then it's white_

 _And when it is dark_

 _Then it's light_

 _So fill in all the spaces_

 _With imaginary places"_

Jack goes and picks up a very long tree branch off the ground. He then twirls it as if it was his old staff, making it look magical.

" _It's so frustrating_

 _When no one else sees_

 _Everything you see_

 _So for now it is just an illusion, confusion_

 _Unless you're someone who believes."_

As the kids look in wonder, Elsa saw something else. The way Jack was working with that stick, it was almost like her saviour with his staff. It was strange, but he and Jack showed so many similarities. But that's impossible. Right?

Even though Elsa just became a little confused, she's happy Jack is making the kids feel better.

" _When you look_

 _Tell me what do you see?"_ Jack asks the kids as he points the stick at the dog.

"Just a dog in a park," Nick answers.

Jack smiles as he grabs the dog by the neck and directs it to run into the bush that Bunny, Sandy and Tooth are hiding.

 _"Is it real?_

 _Is it fiction_

 _Only make believe?"_

Sandy quickly made a leash for the dog, and a muzzle so it wouldn't yelp for help.

Jack then looks at Dan, while gesturing for Bunny to come out.

 _"You act like you really don't care"_

 _"You can't be right,"_ Dan states.

 _"But I look with your eyes_

 _He's a great giant hare!"_ Jack said as he waves his jazz hands around.

That's when Bunny got the idea of what Jack is trying to do. But could the kids see him? He's sure some of them would, and would believe in the magic Jack's trying to produce.

Not wanting to make Jack look like a total fool, Bunny jumps out of hiding and presented himself to the children.

A lot of them gasp as they saw their dog turn into a giant bunny right before their eyes. But no one was more suprised then Elsa. "How did he do that?" She asks herself.

Jack smiles as he and Bunny hop and danced around the children. All except Dan, who couldn't see the giant rabbit there.

" _And he's dancing and prancing_

 _And bowing politely_

 _He plays to full houses once daily_

 _Twice nightly_

 _Prefix "ordinary" with "extra" you'll see_

 _Believe, believe, believe"_

With a smile, Bunny jumps back into the bush, while Sandy let the dog go.

"Nice job," Tooth whispers to Bunny.

"Yeah," Bunny said letting his feet rest a bit.

They then focus back on Jack, who led the children in a parade around the park. All but Dan, who was trying to keep his mind focus on what he's seeing to be real.

 _"I don't need rose-tinted spectacles,"_ Jack told the children over top Dan's words.

"A dog, a rock, a bench, a bone"

 _"Just to see the fundamentals"_

"A twig, a stick, a can, a stone"

 _"I only see the bright lights,"_

 _"A cloudy sky"_

Elsa stood up from the bench and twirled to Jack, wanting to join the parade and the children in their fun.

 _"The sunset and the sunrise,"_ she said as she wraps an arm around Jack's.

"Don't lie!" Dan yells at her. They saw at the redness of his face that he's trying to hold in his anger, but it's starting to build to a temper tantrum.

But Jack can't stop now, not when Elsa is looking his way. He kneels down, placing the stick on his shoulders. He then gestures Judy and Nick to grab the ends, and he lifts them off the ground.

 _"And if it is weak,"_ he said looking at Nick.

"Then it's strong!" He answers with a wide smile. But then he lost his grip and fell hard on the ground.

 _"It's not strong!"_ Dan points out while laughing at Nick.

Jack gently lowers himself down so Judy wouldn't fall that way too.

" _And just when it's right?"_ He asks her.

 _"Then it's wrong!"_ She answers with much enthusiasm

"It's not wrong!" Dan groans.

As Jack stands up, Elsa was close to him, agreeing with what he's saying.

 _"And everything my eyes see_ ," they said together as they smile. _"Is nothing like it should be."_

 _"Everything my eyes see,"_ Dan tries to butt in with an all knowing a-list attitude.

 _"Is only like it should be."_

But his words fell on death ears as the kids gather around Elsa and Jack.

 _"It's so frustrating_

 _When no one else sees_

 _Everything you see,"_ they all said together.

 _"So for now it is just an illusion, confusion,_

 _Unless you're someone who believes!"_

With one wave of his hands, the kids spread out around the park, projecting their imaginations. Making wings out of arms, petting the spring animals, and twirling around in freedom. The only one stuck in a runt was Dan the bully.

 _"When you look_

 _Tell me what do you see?"_

 _"You can believe!"_ Elsa cries out in happiness.

 _"Is it real?_

 _Is it fiction,_

 _Only make believe?_

 _You may think we're safe on the path"_

 _"You must believe"_ she said again as she and Jack grabs each other's hands and twirl in place.

 _"But the grass is the water that's rising too fast._ "

Without a second though, Elsa led Jack to the bench. But instead of sitting on it like normal people, they stood on top of it.

 _"And now Kensington park_

 _Is the biggest lagoon_!" Elsa declares as she gestures to the ground.

 _"And this bench is a rock,"_ Jack points out as he holds her hand.

 _"And we're all marooned here,"_ they both said together before being joined by the others.

 _"Hear the mermaids sing their beautiful song!"_

Not wanting to be left out, Tooth placed a hand around her mouth.

 _"Ahh-ahh-ahh"_ she sang out loud. The wind carried her voice, making it sound haunting and far away.

But no one payed attention to the noise, they were all busy having fun in the world of their imagination. They didn't even notice Dan storming off in a huff.

 _"When you look_

 _Tell me what do you see?"_

 _"You can believe"_

 _"Is it real?_

 _Or a mystery scientifically?_

 _It's more than a bench in the park"_

 _"You must believe"_

 _"Look again,"_ Jack said as the kids gather around the bench to interact with him.

 _"It's rocket that's headed for Mars"_

The children giggle as they all got on the bench and made their bodies into a makeshift rocket, with Elsa and Jack in the middle.

 _"On a mission to search for new life,"_ they all said.

 _"When we'll be back who knows_

 _'Cause it's really a long flight_

 _Turn the whole world upside down_

 _And you'll see_

 _Believe, believe, believe"_

All the kids jump off and turn around to face Jack. He then plays as if he's flying away with his stick as his guide.

 _"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah"_ the kids cry.

But Elsa eyes narrow as she looks at Jack. His position and use of the stick are almost exactly like the ice boy that saved her. Could it be a sense of déjà vu? Or was it something else entirely?

Jack didn't notice her reactions; he looked around at the children around him, happy to see their smiling faces at him.

 _"With just imagination,"_ he tells them.

 _"And creative speculation,_

 _Our life's calling,_

 _Was never meant to be boring."_

 _"No!"_ The kids agreed as they watch Jack leap off with energy. They then join him in a dance all around the park.

 _"Believe, believe,"_ they began to chant.

 _"Believe, believe,_

 _Believe, believe,"_

Soon, Elsa found herself joining in the chant, lifting her spirits higher and higher. In fact, she felt so giddily and happy, she removes her gloves into the air. She then twirls to the crowd of children.

 _"Believe, believe,_

 _Believe, believe_

 _Believe, believe,"_

At that moment, Elsa figured that the kids deserve a very special treat. She secretly gathers her hands together, making a small ball of snow close to her chest.

 _"Believe! believe,"_

" _BELIEVE!"_ Everyone cried out as Elsa pushes her hands to the sky. That made the ball flying up and exploding into millions of snowflakes. The kids cheer as the look up at the snow falling onto their heads.

But Elsa quickly realized something. If someone saw, then she'll just be handed back into the castle and to her duties as Queen.

Jack saw the shock on her face. He pasta the stick to Katie and quickly took Elsa's hand. They push through the crowd and into the forest. When they were a good distance away from town, they stopped and laugh.

"Wow," Elsa giggles as she tries to stand straight. "That was a blast. I don't think I've ever seen the children having that big of a smile. Not even when they play with my snow."

"Yeah," Jack said as he takes her arm to help her up.

"Yeah," she repeats to him.

As they start to stare at each other, and moment of silence became too awkward between them.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jack asks her.

Elsa thought for a moment. She looked up through the trees to see the sun starting to set. The day was almost over, but it was too soon to end such a lovely day. She smiles before answering him.

"I want to show you something," she said as she takes his hands leading him further into the forest.

Nearby, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth watch with nervous looks. The deadline is getting close for Jack. And while that time with the kids was enjoyable, it didn't get him any closer to winning Elsa. Whatever happens next, they gotta make sure they get Elsa to kiss Jack.

* * *

Anna looked away from the park and focus on the million questions in her mind. Mostly related to what she just witnessed. Elsa playing with the children, and Jack right by her side. But how did he get those kids and Elsa to play like that? And how did he do that giant bunny trick?

"What is it Anna?" Kristoff asks as he cups his hands around her shoulder.

"I have to ask Kristoff," Anna said looking at him. "Does my sister seem...happier with Jack?"

Kristoff thought for a moment before answering. "Well she seems to be more open with him."

"It looks that way," Anna agreed.

"Then why do you look sad?" Olaf asks, observing her facial expressions.

"It just, I don't want what came between Hans and I to happen to my sister," Anna confessed. Even though it was years ago, that event still plagued her mind. How foolish it was to fall in love with someone as heartless as Hans. The last thing she wants is her sister to experience a heartbreak like that.

"From what I can tell, Jack is nowhere near Hans's level," Kristoff said leaning into Anna. "He seems like a sweet guy. And Elsa knows more about him, and actually had a meal with him."

"Kinda," Anna joked.

"Besides, a person that's real is better than someone you make up," he finished.

Anna thought about that. While it's true that the mystery man save both her and her sister's life, Jack is here to make her happy. He's helped her let go of her insecurities and given her a good reason to have fun in her life.

But is Jack the one for her? Who knows?

* * *

 **Song: Believe from Finding neverland musical**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	12. Kiss the Boy

**Hi everyone,**

 **Alright, the big moment is here. So I won't keep you waiting.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Elsa led Jack away from the village and down a dirt path in the forest. His heart skip just being with her, but his mind was also worry some. His eyes dart to the sky, now turning purple and dark blue. The sun is setting on the second day, and the stars started to twinkle. It was a grim reminder that his time is almost up. He has to hurry to win Elsa.

"We're here."

Jack's eyes focus back on Elsa as she gestures to the area. It was a lovely pond in the clearing in the forest. The great trees surrounding it provided good homes for squirrels and chipmunks, and their branches were great resting perches for birds. Tiny fishes swam around the pond with ducks and cranes. And the only sounds that can be heard from the wind were the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking.

"Wow," Jack said with his mouth hanging open.

"Indeed," Elsa said with a smile as she guides Jack closer to the lake. "This is where I go sometimes with I wanted to be alone. Not even Anna knows about this place."

"Well then, thank you for sharing it with me," Jack said with a smile.

"It actually me who should be thanking you," she replied as she shys away with her arm holding the other behind her.

"Why?" Jack asks a little confused.

Elsa smiles as places her hand in the water. Small fishes came closer to her and swim around it.

"I've never been so open with people before," she explained as Jack leans closer to her. "But you, you helped breaking that she'll, and I've had more fun than ever before. You helping me realize that I'm more then...just a touch of ice."

"Because you are," he said as he grabs her hand and helps her up to see him at eye level. "You're smart, respectable, pretty-"

"What?" Elsa said a little surprised.

Jack panicked a bit, not meaning to say that so soon. His face turned red as he stammered his words. "Did I say pretty? I mean beautiful. NO! What am I saying? You are beautiful...to your people. You are the queen that everyone trusts to be kind and regal. Yeah that's what I meant to say."

"Oh," she said, sounding slightly disappointed. Though she can't understand why, why he's so confusing around her?

She still holds his hand when she turned to face the pond. Jack followed suite as they both feel a little awkward.

Behind them, hidden behind a bush, Sandy Tooth and Bunny shake their heads.

"Nothing is happening," Bunny groans as Sandy nods in agreement.

"Jack has one day left, and Elsa hasn't pucker-up once," Tooth sighs. "Not even on the cheek."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Bunny grumbles out loud.

"Now don't say that just yet," Tooth shushed him as she stares out to Jack and Elsa. "He still has a chance."

But all she's seeing is those two staring out to the pond, and that's it.

"Ok," she said dumbfounded, "this is going nowhere fast."

Sandy nods as his sand made a picture of Elsa and Jack leaning in to each other.

"I know," Tooth sighs as she hovers in place. "But it's clear that Jack can't do it on his own. We have to help him."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Bunny asks her. "We're not Cupid; we can't make someone fall in love. Where's that little winger when we need her."

"We don't need her," Tooth said very serious. "We just need to create the right kinda mood."

Sandy smiles as he whips up a sand champagne bottle and a sand candle with a flickering flame.

"No," Tooth groans. "It doesn't take all that. Everything we need, we got right here."

"What?" Bunny said looking out to the pond. There were nothing but trees and animals around. How is that suppose to create the mood their looking for?

"Just watch," Tooth giggles as she flies out of the hiding spot almost to the open.

"Laddies," she calls out in a whisper. Soon a swarm of baby teeth fairies came flying towards her. She then flicks her wrists, sending them to different areas around the pond. She then smiles as she raises her hands as if conducting an orchestra.

"Percussion,"

The fairies banged on the rocks, creating a soft beat.

"Strings,"

The fairies sitting next to the birds chirp a beautiful melody. The birds even added their own chip to make it sound sweet.

"Winds,"

The fairies skim across the water, making it ripple and lively.

"And Words," Tooth smiles as she hovers above the couple. Hiding among the tree leaves, she whispers a ghostly and sweet melody to Elsa.

" _There you see him_

 _Just a little ways away_

 _He don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about him_."

Elsa's eyes lite up in confusion. There was another voice, whispering to her. But who does it belong to? Jack is the only one here, right? Her eyes dart around trying to locate it.

" _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the boy._ "

Elsa quickly looks behind her, only to see nothing but the trees.

"What is it Elsa?" Jack said sounding concern. He knows Tooth's voice anywhere, and figures she's trying to help him. He just has to keep this act up.

Elsa turned to look at him, "didn't you hear-?"

She pauses, getting caught in his eyes.

"Hear what?" He asks with a smile.

Suddenly, she felt comfortable again as she leans into Jack a bit.

"Nothing," she answers.

Tooth smiles as she pokes her head out again, her plan is working.

" _Yes, you want him_

 _Look at him, you know you do_

 _It's possible he wants you too_

 _There is one way to ask him._ "

As the fairies chirp, the other animals lent their voices to help out. The cranes made hearts with their wings, the fish spit out water into the air to make waterworks, and the fireflies lite the forest with their light.

" _It don't take a word_

 _Not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the boy_ ,"

"Sing with me now," tooth commands as she flies up high. High enough for Elsa not to see her, but to also conduct the scene around them.

" _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _My, oh, my_

 _Look like the queen's too shy_

 _She ain't gonna kiss the boy_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _Ain't it shame, too bad_

 _She's gonna miss the boy_."

As bunny looks out to the couple, still just standing there. This song isn't helping much. The environment is beautiful, but it's still not enough. They need something that'll make it memorable, something unique, something... Magical.

Then, and idea pops in his head. Something that just might work. He quickly made a hole with his foot and jumps in. He quickly hops through the tunnel, straight to North's workshop.

As the hole appears in the floor, Bunny's ears perked through it first, listening carefully for anyone around. After a few seconds though, he dares to poke his head through. After shifting his eyes around, he let out a sigh of relief that no one was here.

He jumps out and made his way to the globe room. After a quick scan of the room, he hopped to the controls of the globe. If his idea works, it will help set that mood Jack needs.

The only problem is...he doesn't know what button actives it.

"Bunnymund!"

Fear crept up Bunny's spine as his ears twitch to the sound of his name. He turned around to see North charging towards him. Bunny back up into the controls as North wraps his arms around Bunny, and gave him a great big hug.

"Bunny," North said worried. "Where have you've been?! Everyone has been looking for you and Jack. Where is he? What happened? What have you two-"

"Never mind that now North," Bunny shouts as he pushes Norths arms away from him. With no time to loose, Bunny cut straight to the point. "I need your help. I need you to turn on the northern lights."

"The northern lights?" North repeats totally confused. "But why would you need-?"

"Just do it mate," Bunny said with haste.

"Look," North said stern and strong. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what the mistletoe is going on!"

"Jack's soul depends on those lights!"

North's face went into complete shock. His body froze, unsure what to do or to say.

Bunny sighs as he shakes his head. He realizes that the only way North is putting in those lights, is if he knows what's going on. The King is going to kill them all for this, but this is Jack's only chance.

"Look mate," Bunny said. "I promise to tell you everything, but you have to put on those blooming lights on."

North took the moment to consider that dilemma. If this is the only way to get some answers, he has to take it.

So he nods and pushes a handle into the control panel. Soon, the northern lights came out of the globe and spread across the night sky.

"Alright," North said turning around to Bunny. "Now tell me what's going on."

Bunny stood high as he becomes serious for North. "It'll probably be easier to show you. Just don't tell the King."

Without a word of complaint or protest, he taped his foot on the ground.

North knew what that means as his eyes open wide. "Shostakovich! " he yells as he falls through a hole, followed by Bunny.

* * *

Back on the pond, Tooth, Sandy and the critters continued to turn the plain area into a beautiful scenery. Jack and Elsa leaned close to each other, taking in everything around them.

As Elsa looked up though, she saw something that truly sparkled her eyes. Different colour lights sailed across the dark sky in a beautiful ribbon.

"Look!" She points out as she runs from Jack. She steps onto the water, making a bridge of ice to the center of the pond. She stops and looks up, marvelling at the spectacular light show.

Jack walks across the bridge to join her. When he got there, he puts an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I've never seen the sky like this before," Elsa said as she puts her head on Jack's shoulder. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Jack gulped a bit, if this is the one chance to push her feelings towards him, this was it.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "You are."

Elsa looked at him as he continues to look at the sky. Her heart started to skip a few beats as she felt her face getting flushed. As buried her face down to hide her blushing cheeks from him. But why is she feeling this way to him. It was scary and yet, amazing.

'This is it,' Tooth thought as she looks on the couple. 'Now to give them that nice push.'

 _"Now's your moment"_ she sang as some of her fairies back her up with their tune.

 _"Just like in a blue lagoon_

 _Girl, you better do it soon_

 _No time will be better."_

Elsa looked down and saw the water's reflection of the light. And saw herself and Jack so close. The light of the moon shines bright behind them and the birds above made a shape of a heart between them. She jerks her head up to Jack, starting to feel light headed and giddy.

 _"He don't say a word_

 _And he won't say a word_

 _Until you kiss the boy!"_

Suddenly, the forest creatures let out a cheer to the people in the center. The fireflies circle around Elsa and Jack in a memorizing twinkle. The fish let out streams of water from their mouths as they circle around the ice. The birds flew around, the swans and ducks dance, and the fairies sing as Elsa and Jack came closer to each other. A gust of wind came at the both of them, making Elsa's dress fly above her knees and moving the cloak from her face. Jack helped keep her dress down.

He then caught her hands and looked into her eyes. Then, they both became lost as they stood straight.

 _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You got the mood prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the boy._

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it how_

 _You wanna kiss the boy."_

On the other side of the pond, a hole opens up. North came tumbling out as Bunny jumps out.

"Now what is this all about?" North asks before being hushed by Bunny. He pointed his paw to the pond and North followed in eyesight. North looked out to see a very charming couple at the center of the pond. But as he leans closer, he saw someone that looked like Jack, but with brown hair. It took a few seconds for North to realize that, that is Jack!

"Ja-!" North gasp before Bunny shuts his mouth with his paw. The last thing everyone wants now is North to ruin the moment.

 _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Float along_

 _Listen to the song_

 _The song say, kiss the boy_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Music play_

 _Do what the music say_

 _You wanna kiss the boy."_

Elsa and Jack continue to stare at each other in the eyes. The world around them seem to be no existed, all that mattered was each other. They both felt nervous and scared, but also felt calm and safe holding the others hands.

 _"You've got to kiss the boy."_

"Jack..." Elsa said quietly as she leans her body closer to Jack.

 _"Go on and kiss the boy."_

"Yes, Elsa," he replied. His heart made his throat choke as he saw her eyes flutter.

 _"You gotta kiss the boy"_

They leaned in closer, and tilt their heads towards each other. They critters lean in, waiting with excitement and tension for that one moment. Bunny leans in as he continues to holds North's mouth. North's eyes widen with surprise and shock. Sandy claps his hands and holds them close to his smile. Tooth nearly squeals as she hides in the trees. She watches as Elsa and Jack lean forward, their eyes closing, and their lips plucked.

 _"Go on and kiss the boy!"_

Suddenly, the ice cracked underneath their feet, sending Elsa and Jack plummeting into the water.

All at once, the music stopped and all the critters scattered away. Tooth and Sandy stared in shock as Bunny slaps his head and groans. The romantic mood was beyond broken.

Elsa swam to the surface with no problem. But Jaco hasn't come up for air yet. Fearing the worst, Elsa dove back into the water. When she looked around, she saw Jack flailing his arms around, sinking faster and faster. She dove after him and grabbed him by the waist. Using all of her strength she reached the surface of the water and dragged Jack to shore.

Once there, they coughed and gasp for air as they collapse on the grass.

"You ok?" Elsa asks, using her elbows to raise her chest.

"Yeah," Jack said as he watches his chest going up and down. "I don't know what happened."

"Me neither," Elsa said sitting up on her knees.

Jack leaned on his lower back as he raised his head up. He uses his hand to wipe off any water on his face.

"Can't swim?" Elsa said twisting her dress to get the water out.

"Never learned how to," Jack answered.

"Oh," Elsa said sounding a little disappointed. It was a small reminder that Jack isn't the boy that saved her. But her heart ached a bit, wishing it were true.

"I'm glad you're ok," Jack said with a goofy smile.

Elsa giggles as she smiles back, "I'm happy you're alright too."

She then looked up, realizing that the sky was full of stars. It has to be well past dinner time. She has to get back to the castle before anyone decided to send out a search party. She grabs Jack's arm and helped him get back on his feet.

"Come on," she said with a smile. "Let's return home and turn in for the night."

Off to the side, the guardians show their disappointments as they watch the couple leave.

"No," Tooth groans as she pulls down her eye lids. "He was so close."

"Just two seconds more and all of this would be done," Bunny grumble as Sandy nods his head in agreement.

"Now he only has one chance left," Tooth deduce on her worry. "This is not looking good."

"That kiss has to happen tomorrow," Bunny points out as he hops to meet her.

Then, they both hear the low roar of North. "Somebody's gotta tell me what's going on here! And why is Jack mortal?!"

They both sigh as they look at North. They have a lot to explain on the way back to the palace.

* * *

On the other side of the pond, two black fish with sharp fins made their way to the shore. When the soft soil hit their bodies, they morphed into a little girl and an older girl with golden eyes. They chuckle with glee as they slap their hands together.

Congratulating each other for cracking the ice, and ruining the date.

In the darkness, Pitch watches the couple through his crystal ball.

"Nice job ladies," Pitch said as the nightmares swarm around him. "That was a close one. Too close."

Pitch teleported from his crystal to another corner of his dark lair.

"He's better than I thought," he growled to himself. "At this rate, she'll be kissing him before sunset for sure!"

Anger fuelled his body as he flies to his cauldron. The nightmares around him handed him various bottles of different colour liquid. Pitch quickly grabs a few of them and threw them into the cauldron. It produced a loud explosion and a bright burst of fire. Some of the nightmares found it too bright to stand near their king. But Pitch wouldn't back away, not when there's too much at stake.

"It's time I take matters in my own hands!" He declares.

One nightmare held onto the bottle that held Jack's center ball of light. Pitch grabs it and opens it. Before that light had a chance to leave, Pitch encases it in a bright emerald locket with a silver chain. He then grabs onto Jack's old staff and held it in his long, cold hands.

"Moroz's son will be mine," Pitch gloated as he leans over the cauldron. "And then I'll make him writhe. I'll make him grovel at my feet!"

He chuckles from his core as the cauldron produced smoke that encased him. He placed the locket around his neck and it glowed very bright. His body started to change. His body became younger and his hair longer. His skin started to show colour and his face morphed into a friendly mortal face. His black cloak turned into a dark blue shirt, complete with white swirls on his sleeves. His pants were long and brown, with wrappings at the ankles. The staff started to respond to his mind and control. He cracked and chuckle so loud, the smoke around him started to turn into a whirlwind of snow.

His plan is growing just as much as this power. Soon, the world will be his.

* * *

 **Song: Kiss the Girl (boy)**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	13. If Only

**Hi everyone,**

 **Just one more day for that kiss, everyone who knows is starting to loose hope. But will Jack get help from unexpected source? Just the calm before the storm.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Once at the castle, Jack and Elsa were immediately separated by the servants. They rushed Jack to his room and handed him a towel and warm jammies. Jack was defiantly surprised to see North in his room. But even more surprised to hear he's on board to helping Jack win Elsa.

Jack groans, he had a perfect opportunity tonight, and something ruined it.

"I was so close," he complained as he removes the towel off his head. His hair was still damped, but that didn't really bother him. He has to wait another day for that kiss. However, the 'another day' is his last day. His last chance to get Elsa to kiss him.

Nearby North, Bunny and Sandy showed some level of sympathy. The Tooth fairy had to leave to organize her fairies for the next day, while Baby tooth stayed behind for Jack. She flew to his shoulder and nuzzles him to give him comfort.

North walked over and placed a hand on his other shoulder. "It will be better tomorrow," he said as calmly as he could. "We'll get you two kissing in no time."

"I certainly hope so," Bunny agrees.

Jack wishes he could be that sure, but his heart is starting to loose that hope. But then he looked out his window, seeing Elsa outside in the garden again. She hasn't changed out of her clothes yet, wears a blanket around her body to keep warm. She wasn't playing with her ice this time; she instead went to a bench and looked up into the sky. Jack smiles as he looks down at her.

She's alright, and seemed to move on from the events of the pond. But he hopes that the feeling she felt stayed with her.

Without a warning, his mouth opened again to a yawn. Tiredness is starting to take effect. The others started to see it and rush Jack to bed. Under the covers, he tossed and turned before falling into sleep.

"Well, that part is done," North said as he tucks Jack in. He then turns to the others. "I have to go back to the workshop for a minute, or else the elves would make a mess there."

"I'll come and help," Bunny insisted. "Better than sitting here watching sleeping beauty."

Sandy nods as he hovers towards the window. He has to go too and make sure people still have good dreams in the world.

That left baby tooth to watch over Jack. But she didn't mind. She happily nuzzles her way under the blankets, and joined him in the land of sleep.

* * *

Elsa looked up to see the light from Jack's room go out. Then she turned her attention back to her alone time. Yet, her mind can't get off of that experience at the pond. Not the northern lights or the nature playing a haunting tune. It was the fact that her heart was racing for Jack. How could that be? She's never felt this way before, not for anyone.

Being around Jack makes her so confused and scared, and yet so warm and nice. She shudders to herself as her confused emotions get the best of her. She let snow fall around her in a slow graceful descend. But that also put a thought in her mind. She didn't make any snow or freeze anything when she was with Jack. Ok, there was the one time with the kids, and the other making the bridge across the pond, but she intended for them to happen. But then she kept cool with her powers, without realizing. And all because of Jack.

But why is she feeling this way?

"Elsa?"

She turned to see Olaf coming up beside her. She relaxes herself so he wouldn't expect a thing wrong with her.

"Hi Olaf," she said as the snowman came to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her.

She was about to answer finding her saviour again. But recently, she started to lose that strong feeling she once had.

"Are you waiting for your invisible friend again?" Olaf continued out of curiosity. "Or your ice friend as Anna said."

Elsa politely giggles at Olaf, but then returned to her longing confused look.

Olaf leaned closer to fully look at her, trying to figure out what's wrong with her. He saw her eyes quickly dart to Jack's room.

"Or are you waiting for Jack to appear in his window."

"Wait, what?" Elsa said in surprise.

Olaf narrowed his eyes while raising his eyebrows up and down. "Come on," he said sticking his wooden elbow into her leg. "I've seen you looking at him, we've all have."

Suddenly, the conversation was starting to make Elsa feel really uncomfortable. She shift her body a bit away from the bubbly snowman.

"So what," she said looking away from Olaf, but still having one eye on Jack's window.

"I gotta ask," he said jumping on to the other end of the bench. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him," she said in a heartbeat.

"No," Olaf said leaning to her. "I mean like him, like him. You know, love?"

"Love?!" She gasps in surprise. "I... I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Olaf insisted.

"I don't think so," she said in defence.

"Well, I've seen the two of you in the park today with Anna and Kristoff and Sven," he told her. "And I've never heard you giggle so much before. And they way you two walked and had ice cream, you two were great together. And the way you played with the kids, I never knew you would have fun like that."

Elsa listen to every word Olaf is telling her, but still doesn't know what to make of it. Sure, she had a good day today, but it's nothing huge. Right? The kids from the park, the council, and now her friends and family are noticing a change she hasn't discover yet. And all because of Jack.

"Plus, you seem to like it when he holds your hands. You smile every time."

Her cheeks started to blush, having those memories flash back into her mind.

"Just like now," Olaf pointed out.

Elsa reacted in surprise as she tries to hide her face in her braid.

"Soooooo," Olaf said leaning close into her personal space. "Do you like, like him?"

"Yes...no... I... I don't know," she answers completely unsure. She looked to herself, her emotions twirled faster than any snow storm. She has been happier with Jack, but that mysterious boy still had a hold of her heart. Should she just let it go, and follow Jack?

She needs to think about it, so she stands up and walks away from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Olaf asks out of curiosity.

"I just need to be alone for a bit," she said as she exits the garden.

Olaf sat down on the bench, wondering if it was something he said. But then he looked up to the sky and smile as if nothing happened.

"The sky's awake," he said in awe.

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in bed, accidentally pushing Baby tooth out of bed. As much as he's lying down on his soft bed, he just can't get back to sleep. Too many things weighed his mind. The last day, the deal, Elsa, it was almost hurting his head.

That was it; he had to get up for a minute. He turned his body to put his feet on the floor. He didn't bother to turn on the lights yet, that would just hurt his eyes and he would never get to sleep.

Baby tooth flies to him and chirp very concern.

"I know," he mummers. "I just can't get to sleep."

She touches his cheek with her small hand, but then thought of something that might help him. She quickly flies out the door and into the hallway. Jack didn't bother to follow her, his body just felt too heavy.

So instead, he slums down and sits at the foot of the bed. His back leans into the edge of the mattress with still a lot of his mind. Tomorrow is the very last day, the last chance he has. But how would it work out? Is Elsa feeling the same way he is. Oh, how much Jack wanted to tell her that he was the one in that storm, that he could produce snow and ice. But his heart ached at the reminder that he can't. No matter how much he could.

 _"If Only you could know_

 _The things I long to say,"_ he said to himself, thinking of Elsa.

" _If only I could tell you_

 _What I wish I could convey_

 _It's in my ev'ry glance_

 _My heart's an open book_

 _You'd see it all at once_

 _If only you would look._ "

He turns his head to view his window, and the moon shinning bright through it. He stood up and walked to it, seeing the garden below. He's sure that Elsa has gone to bed already, but he still remembers the time she looked up to him.

" _If only you could glimpse_

 _The feelings that I feel_

 _If only you would notice_

 _What I'm dying to reveal_

 _The dreams I can't declare_

 _The needs I can't deny_

 _You'd understand them all_

 _If only you would try"_

He turned his body to the wall and sinks down to the floor. His arms resting on his needs as tears started to form in his eyes.

" _All my secrets, you would learn them_

 _All my longings, you'd return them_

 _Then the silence would be broken_

 _Not a word would need be spoken"_

On the beach, Elsa slowed down her walk to look at the water. She hugged her blanket as the water creeps to her feet. But she kept walking till she made it to the ice boat that saved her and her sister. But her mind wasn't on him, it was on Jack. Ever since he's entered her life, she's been so happy and free. But why is she feeling this way? What did Jack do to her? And why is every little thing he did, makes her remember that ice boy? And why does it seem that Jack and he have so many similarities.

" _What is it about him_

 _That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?_ " She asks herself.

" _Why do I feel dizzy_

 _In a way I've only felt but once before?_

 _How come when he looks at me_

 _It seems like time stops moving?_

 _Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore?"_

As she thinks about that Jack, she realizes that the ice boy still has his spell on her.

 _"But that boy!"_ She said.

Unknown to her, Jack still prays that Elsa would see him for who he really is.

" _If only it were true_

 _If only for a while_

 _If only you would notice_

 _How I ache behind my smile_ "

 _"Where's that boy?"_ Elsa asks as she looks out to the sea.

 _"I guess you never will_

 _I guess it doesn't show_

 _But if I never find a way to tell you so,"_

Jack leans his head up, letting small tears slip down his cheeks.

 _"Oh what I would give_

 _If only you could know."_

Unknown to him, someone was outside his door, hearing his words.

"Oh my," Anna gasp as she leans on the wall. Truth was, she wasn't getting any sleep at all. After looking far for Elsa's icy friend, and then witnessing her and Jack together, things were happening too fast. Not to mention Kristoff's words kept repeating in her head, that Elsa seemed much happier with Jack.

Anna narrowed her face in thought. Could Jack really be the one her sister was waiting for? Could he be the one that can lead Elsa to a fulfilled life? With him, she never felt out of place or alone. He was actually helping her let go and have fun.

So why is Elsa trying to resist him? For that ice boy people might think doesn't exist. Anna trusts her sister and knows she's not a liar. But that ice boy is nowhere, and Jack is here.

Maybe she should change tactics, get Elsa to see that Jack truly cares about her and not look for someone that doesn't want to be found.

And maybe she can get Jack to confess his feelings to her sister.

 _"If only I knew how_

 _I'd make them see the light,"_ she said to herself as she starts to walk down the hall to her bedroom.

 _"If only it were up to me_

 _This all would turn out right."_

She reaches her sister's room, looking at it with a hopeful look.

 _"And if I only could_

 _I'll tell you what I'd do,_

 _I'd simply wave my hand_

 _And make your dreams come true."_

Her face turned into a small smile, pretty sure that things will go right in her sister's favour.

 _"And wouldn't that surprise you_

 _If you only knew."_

Far from the kingdom, Moroz wonders through a giant park in a big city looking for Jack. This one didn't have any playgrounds or boxes of sand. The area was covered in snow and the path was lite by lanterns. He's been seeing couples on carriages, pulled by horses with sleigh bells. But that's not all the King of spirits saw. For the past day and a half, he's been seeing people go about their business and help children overcome obstacles. Whether it was riding a bike, running down the paths to stay healthy, or helping them skate on their own.

Throughout his journey, he's been seeing fathers and sons interact together. None of them savaged or simple minded as he called the humans. The duos often had so much to talk about, the sons trying to find ways to help or brighten their Father's Day. And the fathers making sure that the sons had the help they need, whether it was with homework, sports or girls.

Then, the conversation the King had with Jack back at his secret place resurfaced in his mind, as well as the feeling of regret and guilt. All the things he said, and the destruction he caused to his son, it's truly horrible. No father should treat their son that way. And with all the strict rules and attitude, no wonder why Jack ran away. If Moroz could take it all back, he would in a heartbeat. Anything to have his son back

 _"How could he just suddenly_

 _Completely disappear into thin air?"_ He asks himself, getting more worried sick for Jack.

" _It's been two whole days_

 _And I don't know where he has gone!"_

As the King said words of disappointment and worries, the people of Arendalle share their prayers and hopes to themselves.

 _"Ah, that boy!"_ Elsa cries out into the air.

 _"If only you'd come home,"_ The King said holding onto his staff tightly

 _"If only I could help"_ Anna said to herself as she walks down the halls.

 _"Where's that boy?"_ Elsa asks again.

 _"If only there were time_

 _I know we'd kiss at last,"_ Jack said

 _"That boy!"_ Elsa repeats.

 _"If only you'd come back_

 _I'll change my ways!"_ Moroz promises to the moon.

 _"Just one more moment for those two, will do it,"_ Anna said as she looks out the window.

 _"But time keeps racing forward_

 _And our moment's almost passed!"_ Jack said in fear.

 _"I'll try to understand,"_ The king said to himself

 _"It has to happen now,"_ Jack said determined.

 _"I'll keep my temper low,"_ Moroz promises.

 _"I'd give my life up to make you happy_ ," Anna swears to the portrait of her sister.

 _"I should have started listening to you long ago,"_ Moroz whispers with regret.

 _"How I wish that boy could have been Jack_!" Elsa said as she glides her hand on the ice boat.

 _"There's only one more day until I have to go!"_ Jack said with regret. He turns his head to the moon high above him.

 _"If only!"_ Elsa said as she looks up at the moon, with a light heart.

Anna and the King looked up to the sky at the man in the moon, barring the same wish as Jack has.

 _"Oh what I would give if only you could know,"_ the three of them said unknowingly at the same time.

Elsa tilts her head low as her hand felt the heart beat on her chest. As much as she could wish, Jack is not the same boy that saved her. The first boy she fell for. She has to choose between the two of them. But how? They both helped her in different ways.

 _"And tomorrow_

 _What will occur?_

 _Maybe I'll find that boy,"_

But then, her heart felt like it could break at the thought of loosing Jack. Then she had to think. Jack has opened the world for her, and was there when she was feeling down. For the past number of days, Jack has been there for her, not her saviour. She can't let that past. Her feelings for Jack are too strong for that.

 _"But I Won't Lose Him!"_ She declares to the moon, sand and sea. She will stop looking for that man, and focus on getting to know Jack more. Maybe go further with him and start a relationship.

 _"If only,"_ Jack whispers softly, thinking there not much room for hope.

 _"If only,"_ Anna said as she moves from the window and towards her room. In her gut and soul, she's determined to help get Elsa together with Jack.

 _"If only,"_ The king said with sadness. He then made his was back down the path and away from Tsar, full of regret and sadness. If only his son can come back to him, then he would ask for forgiveness and be a family again.

* * *

Back at Arendelle, Anna sighs as she turns around to get to her bedroom.

But then stops when she saw something a little strange. She can't tell what it is from far away, but across the hall was a little being with wings, carrying a glass of milk. She rubs her eyes as if she's hallucinating. As she opens them again, the figure was gone.

'Maybe I shouldn't have chocolate swirl ice cream before bed anymore,' she thought as she walks back to her room.

In Jack's room, his head perked up seeing Baby tooth carrying a glass of warm milk. He kindly thanks her before taking a sip. It was so cozy and warm, he instantly felt better. He thought that he can do the deal tomorrow, he just has to. Already, he thought of a million ideas on what to do. Maybe ask Elsa to show him the ice castle in the mountains, take her ice skating, go back down to the beach, or even dance again in the portrait room. Whatever it'll be, it will have to wait for tomorrow. For now, the only thing he can do is get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Elsa took one final look at the moon before clouds covered it. She lifted her hand off the boat, with a resolve and a decision. She walked away, and headed towards her castle. She became determined to give Jack get full attention, and try to get closer to him. Let him know how she feels about him.

But before she could leave the beach, it started to snow.

Elsa stopped and held her hand out in confusion. This certainly wasn't her doing, and Arendelle is nowhere near winter weather. So what's causing this storm?

When she looked up, she found her answer. Above her was a male figure with a staff in his hands. She watches him as he flies towards her.

"There you are," the figures cried out. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Elsa smiled. But as her heart exploded in finally finding her saviour, something felt off, really off. Her suspicions were confirmed when the man met her at eye level.

He was quite tall with long black hair tied into a pony tail. He had crystal blue eyes that went against his dark blue shirt. His long pants had rips at the bottom, showing off his bare feet. A green locket shined in the darkness around his neck, making an eerie glow. Really, the only thing that resembled her saviour was the staff. Otherwise, this man is too tall, too built, and too creepy with his crooked smirk.

"Who...who are you?" Elsa asks as she took a cautious step back.

The man smiles wider as he approaches her. "What? You don't recognize me?" He asks in a very low and cold voice. "I'm the one that saved you."

Without any time to react, Elsa watched as the man makes a small snowflake with his hand. Without hesitation, he threw the snowflake to Elsa's nose. It made her whole body freeze with her eyes wide in fear. But then the snowflake exploded into tiny particles of black dust that entered her eyes. Soon, her blue irises turned golden yellow as she stares at the man.

He chuckled as his spell was working. Soon, Jack would have no chance of succeeding for winning.

* * *

 **Song: If Only**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	14. A Frozen Heart of Love

**Hi everyone,**

 **Now our little spirit is going to have a big problem on his hands. If you know the movie, you know the scene I'm talking about. Only, I add a little twist to it, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Also, There is a song in this chapter, but it's not from the little mermaid. It's actually from a children's tv show my little pony. I'm not going to say the title here, mostly because I'm sure people know what song it is already.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Bunny, North and Sandy returned to the castle at around 5 or 6 in the morning. When they got there, they found Jack still fast asleep. They lean on the walls, or sat on the chair for a bit, just waiting for him to wake up. When the clock tolled 8, Jack was still sound asleep.

That was until a very large bird came crashing into the room.

The guardians turned to see the Tooth fairy recovering from her tumble.

"That was a doozy," she said bushing her feathers to be neat and tidy. But then her mind went back to why she was in such a hurry today. She quickly flew to Jack and yelled in his ear.

"HEY! JACK!"

Jack nearly jumps out of his bed in surprise, while baby tooth literally fell out of bed. As Jack stretches his arms out in a yawn, Tooth grabs one and shook it like a rag doll.

"I just heard the news," she said full of glee. "Congratulations! We did it!"

As Jack tries his hardest to recover from her as everyone else around them looked so confused.

"What are you talking about mate?" Bunny asks as he cleans his ears with his paw.

"Right, as if none of you know," she replied with her arms crossed.

"Umm yes, we don't know," North said dumbfounded.

Tooth flew high to the ceiling before she answers. He face frozen in a grin. "Well, the whole kingdom's talking about the Queen getting married this afternoon!"

"The Queen? Elsa? Marry? What?" Jack slurred as he rubs his eyes.

Tooth smiles as pinches Jack on the cheek. "I just have to wish you luck."

Without another word, Tooth flew to the window and outside. "I have a couple of things to take care of, and then I'll meet you at the ceremony. I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

With that, she flew away in a break neck speed.

With all the others were stunned at what just happened, Jack's eyes shift around to what Tooth just said. Elsa? Getting married? Today?

He needs to know what's going on. See if that is true. And if it is, then married to who?

Was it foolish to think that she's going ask him to marry her? No, that would be very shallow. At least she would've talked to him about this before if it is him. So then...what is going on?

He quickly got out of bed and ran down the hall. As the other guardians continue to wonder what Tooth said, baby tooth follows Jack out the door. She eventually caught up with him, only to see him hide behind a wall, with a shocked look on his face. Baby tooth peeked out, and her jaw opened wide at what she saw.

In the throne room the council man Grimsby was talking with Elsa, but also with a man holding her arm. The man was tall, has long black hair, and looked very well built.

Grimsby stood next to the couple, shaking the man's hand. "I must admit I'm very surprised. I'm sorry I doubted you your majesty. It would seem that this mystery man of yours does in fact exist. And quite a handsome fellow too."

Jack tries to lean in, seeing Elsa. But the tall man prevented him for seeing her face.

"Victor and I wish to be married today."

All the blood pumping in him suddenly began to race as Jack draws back to the wall. His ears ringing with those words Elsa just said. She just asked to wed that guy? But how? Why?

"Of course my queen," Grimsby replied. "But these things do take time..."

"This afternoon," the Queen announced. "On a ship out at sea, just at sunset."

Grimsby fixed his collar as he bows to them, "very well your majesty. As you wish."

Jack felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He grabs his shirt by the chest, wanting to stop his heart from racing. But it wasn't stopping any time soon. Sweat started to build in his face, his head wouldn't stop pounding, and his body felt hot, but his skin felt cold. Tears started to fill his eyes as tries to wrap his head with what he just heard.

Elsa is marrying someone else.

Unable to take it anymore, he ran back to his room, with baby tooth close behind.

Victor looked behind him to see the little boy running away in tears. A smirk spread across his face as he held his fiancé close.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Anna repeats as she walks down the hallway of the castle, followed closely by Kristoff.

"You heard that right," he said trying to put on some fancy clothes for the wedding. "Your sister is getting married today."

"Yeah, I got that," she said as she storms with heavy footprints. "But who is she getting married to?"

"She told me the one that saved you guys in the storm," Kristoff answers. "I guess he wasn't a made up character after all. And you should've seen him this morning when he made that ice statue, that was brilliant work."

"Can't you see what's happening?!" Anna said turning around to face him. Her face bared so much emotion it looked like it would break any minute.

"Ummm, no," Kristoff said totally confused.

"My sister is going off the deep end," Anna stated as she throws her arms around. "I mean, this is exactly what happened to me and Hans."

"But this man actually saved your lives," Kristoff points out.

"Yeah, and just like Hans had the people's best interests at heart, then turned around and tricked them for his own raise to power," Anna reminded him.

"But I thought you wanted to find the ice boy for your sister,"

"I did...but I didn't think she would do something like this!" Anna paces back in forth between the wall and the window, trying to talk some sense into this matter. "And what about Jack? What about the time she spent with him, and how much fun they've had together? She can't just throw it away like it was nothing. I don't know what going on in her head, but something is defiantly not right."

"But your sister is happy, isn't that enough?"

"No!"

That yell echoed down the halls, scaring anyone from getting close to that corridor.

It made Anna whisper to Kristoff her worries. "Don't you think it's a bit weird how he just showed up?"

"Kinda like he did on the boat."

"And if he is the man from that event, why has he been away so long? Why did he have to go in the first place? And why is he marrying my sister the first ten minutes they've met. I just...want to ask the right questions."

"Look honey," Kristoff said trying to keep cool. "Just take a bit of a breather for a bit, and then just talk to your sister. After that...we'll go from there."

Anna nods as she holds onto her husband's hands.

"I'll see you on the boat, take care of yourself." Kristoff kisses her forehead before moving away from her.

"I will," she answers as she backs up down the hall.

"And don't do anything rash!" He called out.

"Doubt it," she mumbled to herself as she turns around and continues down the hall.

She didn't stop until she was at her sister's bedroom door.

She wasted no time to knock hard on the door. "Elsa?"

"Go away," Elsa's voice said on the other side.

"Not this time," Anna mumbled to herself as she grabs the handle and swings the door open. Inside, she was quite surprised. The room was totally dark, except for the light from the high window. Elsa was in the center of the room, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair is all done up like in her coronation, but her clothes were replaced by a long, black, sleeveless, linen dress.

Anna shook her head in disbelief before stepping inside the room.

"Elsa?" She whispers.

Elsa didn't respond, she just kept looking in the mirror.

"I thought I told you to go away," she replied. But there was something off in her voice, it sounded so distant and cold.

Anna didn't back out, she kept walking to her sister. "Not until we talked," she said.

"Please Anna, I need to get ready for the wedding," Elsa responded.

"But that's just the thing," Anna said, trying with all her might for Elsa to listen. "Who is this guy that you're getting married too?"

"Right here."

That low voice nearly made Anna's spin crawl as she turned around. Near the door was Victor. His locker glowed through the darkness as he walks over to Elsa. His hands griped on a wooden staff as he smirks at Anna.

"Anna, this is the man that saved our lives," Elsa said as Victor circles around her, and locking his hands over her shoulders. But she still refused to look at Anna.

"Hi," she said unimpressed. She then tries again with Elsa. "But be reasonable Elsa, you can't get married today."

"And why not?" Elsa said very crossed.

Before Anna could answer, she eyed the man holding on to her sister like a strait jacket. She obviously can't have this conversation with him creeping her out.

"Can I talk to my sister alone please?" She politely asks Victor.

His smirk turned into a frown as he looks down at Elsa.

"No," Elsa said, speaking for him. "Whatever you need to say, you can say it to both of us."

Anna let out a sigh, knowing full well she's been through this kind of scenario before. Only now she's on the other side of the coin. But she has to say the right thing in order for Elsa to listen to her. "Fine," she said with a straight face. "You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if its true love," Elsa objects.

"And what has this man done for true love?" Anna asks her while gesturing to Victor.

"He saved our lives," Elsa answered, he voice so monotone and low.

"And then what, he left you on the beach!"

"There were complications."

"What complications?! He's never said anything about what happened. And you're taking it like nothing? You've wondered and wished for him to return, and then out of the blue he shows up without an explanation. And what about Jack? What about all that time you spent with him?"

"He's not the one that saved us," Elsa said as if she was echoing her own voice.

"You can't just kick him to the curve like that!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"He's not the one with ice powers," Elsa replied with no emotion in her voice.

"It didn't matter to you; he liked you for what you are and nothing else. Powers or no powers, you two had something together. You can't just throw that away!"

"He's not the one with ice powers," Elsa repeated the same way as before.

Anger started to build in Anna's face as her sister continues to ignore her.

Victor stepped away from Elsa and placed a hand on Anna. "I think you should leave now," he threatened.

But Anna swiped his hand away from her and backed away. "No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are," her sister said very cold.

Anna couldn't believe that her sister was so willingly to get rid of her. Well, she wasn't going anywhere until she got some answers. "What's wrong with you?!" She cried as she forced her way past Victor and to Elsa. She used her arm to turn Elsa around to face her.

Her face froze in shock when she saw Elsa's face like an emotionless doll, and her blue eyes turned gold.

"What...what's happened to you?" Anna asked in fear. But then she felt a cold wind blowing her away. It made her feet loose their balance, making her walk backwards towards the door. But she tries to fight it as long as she can, for her sister. But as she battles the wind, she failed to noticed a giant whip made out of black and blue dust grabbing her by the waist. It pulled at her and tossed her out the door. As she tries to recover from her tumble, the doors slammed shut on her.

Anna quickly got back on her feet and banged her fist on the door a number of times.

"Elsa! ELSA!" She cried out, only to have no response.

But something clearly happened to her sister. Did that guy put her under a spell or something like that? And if it's true, then how to break it? One thing is clear though, she can't do it alone. Kristoff and Olaf are already on the boat so they can't be of any help.

But then a thought came into her mind, Jack! Maybe seeing Jack could help her remember all the days they've spent together, and maybe bring out the feelings she's felt about him.

It was a long shot, but it's the best Anna could come up with.

She quickly got a servant to make sure Elsa doesn't leave the room before she ran to Jack's room.

* * *

The room was silent as Jack got dressed in a blue shirt and brown pants. Almost the way he was before he became mortal. Though he could guess that he won't be that way for long. Elsa's getting married to another guy, there was no chance of him to win her anymore. He sat at the foot of his bed, and couldn't stop the tears coming down.

Bunny leaned on the wall next to the bed, his head hanging low. He knew this was a bad idea, and he should've stopped Jack when he had the chance. But the worst part of this was seeing Jack heart broken.

Baby tooth sat on the table, trying to gain comfort by licking a block of sugar, but t wasn't helping. North stood up near the dresser, wondering how could of this happen. Sandy didn't fair much better as he wipes away any sandy tears from his face.

It would seem all hope was lost.

Then all of a sudden, the bedroom door was swung open and Anna came busting into the room.

"Jack!" She cried. "Jack I-"

She stopped talking as she looked around the room in shock and confused. She eyes Jack, and then to all the other guardians in the room.

"Ummm, why is there a giant kangaroo in your room?" She asks fingering Bunny.

"Why do people call me a kangaroo?" Bunny asks out loud. "Is it the accent?"

"WHAI!" Anna screamed as she fell backwards. She didn't expect the bunny to talk.

North and Sandy were on high alert. It was clear that Anna could see them. Sandy quickly closed the door so she wouldn't alarm the staff.

As Anna looked at all of them terrified, her breathing started to speed up. But then she looked at bunny, her mind flashed back to that day in the park. She's seen it appear with Jack and the children.

"Wait," she said standing up. "I know you, from the park."

"Well congrats on that," Bunny said as he offered to help her.

She kindly backed away in refusal as she looks at Jack. He seemed to be not there, his tears covering his red eyes.

Anna was about to loose it herself. First that ice stranger, then her sister, and now a giant rabbit, a gold flying person, and an old man in Jack's bedroom. Just what it going on here?!

"Alright, someone's got to tell me what the Forsty Mountain is going on here!" She snapped. "Who are you guys?"

"My dear," North said in a kind voice. "My name is Nicholas North. But you can just call me North. Or if you like Santa clause."

"Santa clause?" Anna repeats confused.

North gestures to the other two in the room. "This is the Easter bunny, Bunnymund. And the sandman Sandy."

As much as the introductions went smoothly, it didn't help Anna that much. She turned to Jack, who hasn't said a word yet.

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked very strict.

Jack couldn't bare to look at her. He still can't say anything about this. Even if it's too late, he still has to honor the deal. No matter how much it pains him.

"Tell me!" Anna ordered him. "Does this have something to do with my sister?"

"Your sister is the reason he's here!" Bunny burst out.

"What?" Anna said to him even more confused.

Jack finally turned his head to Bunny, trying to talk through his tears. "No, we can't say it," he warns.

But Bunny shook his head. "You're the one that made the bloody deal, not me. I'm free to say whatever I want. It's a wonder I haven't told your dad yet."

Anna was stunned as she heard those words. "Deal? What deal?"

Bunny sighs as he jumps to look at her in the eyes. "Listen princess, Jack's the one that saved you and your sister."

"Wait, what?" Anna said dumbfounded. "But Elsa said that the man had ice powers and the ability to fly-"

"That's because Jack gave that up to be with your sister," Bunny confessed.

"He gave them up?" She repeats.

She then felt North's big hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"You see," he explains. "We are not of the mortal realm. We're spirits. We have amazing gifts and bring joy and wonder to people everywhere. But at the price of immortality and invisibility. We can only be seen by people who believe in us. But we also have rules and restrictions that say we can't get involve with mortals and they personal problems."

"But when your ship was in that storm, Jack broke the rules to rescue the two of you," Bunny continued. "But then, he fell in love with your sister. But that just opened up to a whole bunch of complications and problems. Because he was a spirit, he can't truly be with her. So he gave up his powers to come here, and fall in love with her."

Anna absorbed what they said and had a stunned look on her face. She turned again to Jack, who was looking at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"So let me get this straight," she said walking towards him. "You were willing to give up your ice powers, your ability to fly and live forever, all for my sister?"

He didn't say a word, but nodded. He would assume she would be angry and yell at him some more. He was even ready for if she were to throw something at him.

But instead, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"That has to be one of the most romantic things I've ever heard." She said with a smile. "You went through a lot for her, and you helped her have fun. As far as I'm concerned now, you are perfect for her."

Jack was touched by this and gently tapped her arm in appreciation. But then his mind went back to what Elsa said, and her marriage.

"But too late now," he said disappointed.

"What no," Anna said pulling away from him, but still in arm's length. "It's not too late."

"But your sister is marrying someone else," Jack reminds her.

"No," she replied shaking her head. "Something has happened to her. I could see it in her eyes. That guy did something to her, put her under some form of spell, I just know it."

"What?" Jack said confused.

Wasting no time, Anna grabbed him by the hand and leads him running out the door. "Come on, I'll show you."

She didn't stop for one second till they reached Elsa's bedroom door. Only when they got there, it was swung open. The servant that Anna asked to stay was nowhere in sight.

"What?" Anna gasped as she frantically looked around. Finally, she spots Carlotta cleaning a base at the end of the hall. Anna grabbed Jack and ran to the maid.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" She asks catching her breath.

Carlotta looked at her confused. "Your majesty? Why aren't at the dock with your sister?"

"Dock? What dock?" Anna blurred out in shock. It didn't take long for Jack and Anna to realize that Elsa was making her way to the boat. Without a second thought, the two of them ran as fast as their legs could run through the castle, past the gates and through the town.

When they got to the harbour, it was too late. The boat was already out of the fiord and out into open sea.

"No," Anna cried out as she tries to let air back in her lungs. She looked around the harbour, seeing if they can grab a boat to meet them. But none were there; they were all booked for the day. That wedding ship was long out of their reach.

But Jack felt more defeated. He sank to his knees in despair as he looks out to the boat. Tears started to drip from his face and to the sea.

The guardians found their way out of the castle and met them at the end of the docks, and looked out in horror at the scene before them.

"We're too late," Jack said hanging his head low.

"Well no," Anna said with a grumpy face and her hands on her hips. "Just wait till she gets back, then she'll get a good yelling from me. And...maybe she'll remember you and-"

"It doesn't matter," Jack interrupted.

"Doesn't matter?" Anna repeats a little confused. "what do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Bunny jumped to her, filling her in with a sorrow look. "Jack only had a limit amount of time as a mortal. In order for it to be permanent, Elsa would've had to kiss him."

"But what happens if she-?" Anna asked out of curiosity.

"He'll transform back into a spirit," Bunny answers.

Anna gasps, realizing how much Elsa meant to Jack for him to do this. To think he would trade his very soul for her. It was so touching, if it wasn't also so sad. From everyone's expressions, Anna could guess Jack's time is almost up.

"When?" She asked.

"At sunset today," Bunny answers.

Anna's face morphed into a sad one as she sinks down to hug Jack. "I'm so sorry," she whispers as she tries to comfort Jack. But it wasn't working. It would seem like there's nothing that can be done.

* * *

Tooth flew gracefully to the ship, humming the wedding song. She's never been so excited in all her life, her friend's happiness is realized, and he'll have a happy ending. She was especially excited for the moment down the aisle.

As she flew down to the ship, she heard a voice coming from the porthole. It didn't sound like Jack at all. Her gut feeling told her to investigate. So she flew down to the porthole, only to see a stream of ice coming out. Luckily, it didn't hit her. But it did tell her to be careful. So she let her hands hold up her body to the window, not letting her wings flap and make a sound. She poke her head up to see a tall mad with black hair and a glowing green locket plays around with a staff and the ice around it.

But as Tooth peers a little closer, she notices that the man is holding Jack's staff. But how did this man get it.

Victor swings the staff to make the walls covered in ice. But not sparkling and clean like Jack has done, but sharp and deadly. He chuckled to himself as he looks around.

" _This day is going to be perfect,"_ he said with a wicked smirk.

" _The kind of day of which I dreamed, since I was small._ "

Tooth watched in secret as Victor used the staff to make icy figures of uniformed men and lovely ladies in ball gowns.

" _All those armor loving bores, say I look great in uniform._

 _What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_ "

With one swipe of the staff, the icy figures broke into a thousand pieces that were like daggers on the floor. Tooth gulped as she watches the scene in horror.

But Victor didn't seem to mind, he rushes to the little vanity stage with a mirror and commanded the ice and snow like a giant blizzard.

" _I care not a thing about the ring,_

 _Or partake in any cake._

 _Vows? Well I'll be lying when I say._

 _That through any kind of weather_

 _I want to be together,_

 _The truth is, I don't care for her at all._

 _Oh, poor Jack and the bride,_

 _For soon there be no love in sight._

 _And soon the power of the king will be mine!"_

As he cackled and gloat, he turned his body to the mirror.

That's when the truth was shown to Tooth.

In Victor's reflection, it was the grey skin, and golden eyes of the nightmare king.

"Pitch!" Tooth gasps to herself.

There was no time to waste, she needs to tell Jack. But as she turned around to fly away, the two nightmare girls surrounded her.

"Sorry," the eldest one said as her sister laughed. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah," tooth said as she flies up high and heads towards Arendelle. But the two nightmares quickly followed her in pursuit. They let their arms stretch into whips and attempt to slash her. But she quickly dodges them enough to get away from them.

She looked down to see her friends at the docks, but quickly felt a slash on her side.

"Agh!" She cried out.

The other guardians and Anna looked up to see Tooth being chased by nightmares.

Bunny growled as he grabs his boomerangs in his paws. "I've been waiting to do this for a while," he growls as he throws the weapon. It circled around Tooth and hit the two nightmares. They wail in agony as they explode into dust.

Tooth sank down on the dock to catch her breath.

"Tooth!" North cried as he and the other guardians rush to her. "Are you alright?"

"I...I think so," she said weakly.

Anna rubbed her eyes hard and blinked repeatedly, just to see if the humming bird woman before her was real. "Just when I thought my sister's powers and a talking snowman was the weirdest thing around here," she said to herself.

Tooth payed no attention to her and lunged at Jack. "Jack, listen," she said still trying to recover. "I was flying near the boat. And I saw the mirror, that man, Pitch was watching a mirror. And he was playing with a stolen set of powers. Then when he saw the mirror...he...it..."

"Slow it down Tooth," North said putting his hands in hers to calm her down. "Just try to relax."

But she didn't, she instead grabbed North's shoulder and shook him. "Can you hear what I'm telling you?!" She cried out. "The Queen is marrying Pitch, in disguise!"

Everyone drew back in shock, their jaws dropped.

"Are you sure about this?!" Bunny asks in outrage.

"I'm positive," Tooth replied as her wings gained their strength back to lift her off the dock.

"Wait, who's Pitch?" Anna asks.

"He's the one that made the bloody deal," Bunny explained without holding back any of his anger.

Which only made Anna more confused. "If he's the one that turned Jack mortal, then why would he disguise himself as a human and marry my sister?"

"Because he wanted me to fail," Jack realized as he looks out to the boat, and the sun setting. It finally hit him that Pitch had no intention for making Jack's dream come true. He used Jack, and now he's using Elsa. His fist clutch on his side as anger formed in his face. How could he be so stupid?!

"What are we gonna do?" Anna asked scared.

"I'm not going to let Pitch get away with this," Jack growled as he looks back at Anna. "You're right, Elsa needs me, and I'm going to save her."

With determination, Jack jumped into the water. But quickly forgetting that he had no idea how to swim.

Shaking her head, Anna saw Jack struggling. So she jumped in after him. She quickly caught him before his face disappeared in the water. She hugged his chest as she lifted him up through the surface.

"Thanks," he said breathless.

"Guess that makes us even," Anna smiled.

Wasting no time, Bunny took his boomerang and used it to cut some barrels loose into the water. Anna quickly guide Jack to the nearest barrel and they used it to lift themselves out of the water.

"Sandy!" Bunny cried out as he tossed some rope to him. "Take this and get them to that boat as fast as you can!"

Sandy salutes him and the flies to the two in the water. They quickly tied to rope to the barrel and Sandy dragged it through the water and towards the boat.

"I've gotta tell the king, he has to know about this," Bunny said as he prepares to hop away.

"What about us?" North asks with Tooth beside him.

"Find a way to stall that wedding!" Bunny cries out loud before disappearing into a rabbit hole.

The two of them looked at each other a bit, before an idea sparked in their minds. North grabbed one of his snow globes and smashed it on the ground, quickly going through it. Tooth and her baby tooth however, flew to the pond where Jack and Elsa had that special night. They called out at the top of their lungs and got all the critters in the area attention. They got the sense that something was wrong and will do whatever they can to help.

* * *

On the ship, everyone stood at the sound of the wedding march. The people watch as Pitch and Elsa walked down the aisle. Though their attire didn't show in any way a wedding, more like a glamorous funeral. Pitch wore a black suit with a grey tie that was covered by his green locket. Elsa had on a dress that resembles her blue icy one, but it was sparkling black with a purple cape. Her face was frozen in a stare as Pitch guides her down the center of the boat.

Kristoff could only look as he watches Elsa walking by him. But Sven growled beside him. He tries to quiet him down, but Kristoff was worried. Anna isn't here. There was no way Elsa would've leaved her sister behind, so what's going on?

Olaf looked out, not too sure what to feel. Happy that Elsa is getting married? Sad that it isn't with Jack? Or worried that Anna isn't here.

Soon, the couple stopped in front of the minister, who held a golden book in his old hands.

"Dearly beloved," he began in a very old shaky voice. "We are gathered here today to bear witness-"

The Pitch payed no mind to what the old man was saying, his eyes focused on the sun just inches away from the water. A sinister smirk spread across his face, soon victory is in his grasp.

He focused back to the minister as he came to the vows. "Do you Elsa; take Victor to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Elsa said in a very low and monotone, with her eyes still glowing gold.

As Victor was about to speak, he heard the sound of birds in the sky, getting louder and louder. He turned around and saw a swarm of birds and fairies heading straight for him. He ducked down as they swoop, but the birds were becoming the least of his worries.

At the back of the boat, a portal appeared, as well as an army of yetis coming through it. The people turned around and screamed in terror as they backed away from the hairy beasts. But yetis weren't the only things coming out of the portal; a couple of centaurs, fauns, pixies and trolls came out too, followed by North. He's told them what's been happening and they were more than willing to help. It didn't matter to them whether this will upset the king or not, Jack is one of them and they look out for each other no matter what. Plus, they really wanted to put the hurt on Pitch.

Some mermaids jumped out of the sea and to the side of the boat, splashing water on Pitch. One mermaid even threw a lobster onto his face. The little sea creature pinched Pitch's nose very hard. He screamed in agony as the pixies pulled at his hair very hard.

Tooth also made it to the ship with a lot of her friends from the pond. The birds circle around the boat and dived at him, the swans squawk and pecked at his legs, and the fireflies try to blind Pitch with their lights.

All the wedding guests ran around confused and scared, except for Elsa. She stood there in a trance like state, oblivious to everything around her. But Pitch was getting beyond angry. He used the staff to freeze the creatures around him and then started to shoot ice at everything and everyone around him. Anyone that got hit was immediately frozen solid, including the mortals. But people didn't matter to him; all he cared about was winning. Nightmares came from the dark corners of the ship to box everyone in.

North took out his swords and began to battle the nightmares, so did Tooth as well as any spirit who could. They all did whatever they can to protect the people.

Sandy finally made it to the boat, and using his sand, he lifts Jack and Anna to the boat. They jump onto the deck and saw the chaos around them. But as Jack backed up to avoid an ice beam, Anna ran straight to her sister.

"Elsa!" She cried as she ran and cupped her sister's cheeks. But Elsa still showed no emotion, it was like she didn't notice her sister was there. "Elsa..."

Meanwhile, Pitch and his nightmares still fought everyone around him. He turned his eye to the sun, half of it disappearing into the sea.

But that gave baby tooth the right timing. She realized that the locket must hold Jack's power. Well it was the best guess she's got. So she flies around the people and the ice to Pitch and caught the locket's chain with her beak.

But then Pitch grabs her and squeezes her tight.

Kristoff sees this, but is struggling trying to keep Sven on his leash. The last thing he needs is his friend getting involved and getting hurt.

But Olaf walked beside them, kinda oblivious to the chaos around him. He looked up at Sven and is pretty sure that his reindeer friend wants to join in the fun with the other creatures. So he undoes the leash's collar against Kristoff's wishes.

"Olaf no!" Kristoff cries out but in vain.

Now free, Sven galloped right to Pitch and chomp at his leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pitch screams as he lets go of the staff and baby tooth. As the staff falls on the floor, the chain snapped and sent the locket flying through the air. It smashed on the ground near Jack, releasing a small ball of white light.

Elsa blinked her eyes until they turned back to her natural blue. Her head pounded like a drum as she snaps out of her trance. She then felt hands grabbing her arms before she kneeled down a bit. She lifts her head to see the worried look of her sister.

"Anna?" She whispers as she tries to stand up straight. "What? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Never mind that now," Anna said with haste as she forces Elsa to turn around. "Look!"

Elsa looked at the mess in front of her, the place was in shambles and ruin, and there were strange creatures all around the people. But then her eyes turned to the light ball and at Jack.

The ball of light circled around him before stopping in front of his chest. It then sinks in until it disappeared in Jack. But it didn't hurt him; he instead let it grow into every vein in his body. He closed his eyes as his brown hair changed back to white. His blue shirt suddenly had swirls of ice on the sleeves and collar. The staff instinctively flew to his hand.

When Jack opened his eyes, they revealed to be crystal blue again. He could feel it, his powers have returned. To test it, he opened his free hand and made a small flower made out ice in his palm.

"Jack?"

He turned to see Elsa's face. She looked at him shocked and amazed.

"Elsa," he said turning to her.

Everyone around them watch in wonder as the Queen ran to him. She scanned him with her eyes, realizing who he really is.

"Your hair, that staff, you're the one that saved us that day!" She gasped as she grabs his arms with her hands.

Pitch recovered from that bite, but looks at the couple with anger and desperation. His eyes narrowed with golden anger. "Elsa! Get away" he commanded.

Only to be punched by Anna. "You be quiet," she said in a threatened whisper.

She then turned her attention back to her sister and Jack.

"It was you all along!" Elsa nearly screamed in excitement.

"I wish I could've told you sooner," Jack said, presenting the flower to Elsa.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize-," she said apologetically.

"It's ok," he said in a kind whisper.

Elsa smiles as she leans herself closer to Jack. Jack knew in an instant what this means, and leans closer to her. They closed their eyes as they tilt their heads closer, their lips just a breath away.

But then, a sharp pin of pain hit Jack's heart. He grunts and lurches at the sting of the knife. He grabbed his chest and drew himself back, away from Elsa.

"Jack?" She said, worried and confused. "What's wrong?"

As she went to hold Jack, but her fingers past through him like air.

"Oh no," Anna gasped as she looked out to the sun, only to see it disappeared into the sea.

Pitch cackled and laughed triumphantly as he looks at Jack. "You're too late! He declared as he rose to his feet. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

His mortal shell cracked and peeled away as his body transforms into his tall, dark skinned and crow like face old self. Every mortal gasped as they backed away from this terrorizing figure.

Pitch smirked as she swaps Anna away from him as he charges right at Jack. The spirits there try to move through the crowd to get him away from Jack, but Pitch's nightmares prevent them from moving any closer.

Elsa turned to face Pitch, spreading her arms out to protect Jack with her body.

Pitch chuckled as he looked at her. With a wave of his hand, nightmare dust pushed her to the ground.

"Elsa!" Jack cried out in pain, before Pitch grabbed him and tied his hands together in black dust like chains.

Elsa turned her head before a tornado circled around them. "Jack!" She cried out.

"So long your majesty," Pitch cried out before he and Jack disappeared in the tornado. Then the tornado exploded into tiny particles of dust. With that, the nightmares disappeared to follow their master. The only thing left behind, was Jack's staff.

Elsa struggled to stand, trying to take in what just happened. She looked around at all the people, creatures and hybrids on the ship, all with worried looks on their face. Her eyes turned to Jack's staff. She reached for it and picked it up. She held it close to her chest, thinking of Jack, and became scared for him.

"Elsa!" Her sister shouts as she ran to her sister. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elsa said, but she couldn't hide her worried for Jack. "But Jack...what just happened to him."

"He must've turned back into a spirit," Anna answers.

"A spirit?!" Elsa said shocked.

"Yeah," Anna said nodding her head. "Long story short, he gave up being a spirit and his powers to be with you."

"That actually makes a lot of sense right now," Elsa said mostly to herself. That has to be the reason why Jack looked so human before, and why he was so much like the boy that saved her before. They were the same person all along. And now, Elsa's lost him, again.

Then, the conversation between Tooth, Sandy and North caught her attention.

"Pitch must've taken him to his lair," Tooth deduced.

"Then that's where we must go," North said.

"Wait!" Elsa called out as she runs to meet them. "Take me with you."

"I'm sorry," North said shaking his head. "It's too dangerous for a mortal."

Elsa shook her head and gave him a determined look. "I lost him once; I am not loosing him again."

With a flick of her hand, her black dress returned to its natural blue. She then undoes her hair to returns it to her long braid hanging down her shoulder. She held Jack's staff firm as she glares at North.

North knew that look, there was no way she was changing her mind. She loved Jack too much to let him go like this.

"Alright," he said as he grabs a globe from his coat and threw it to the sky. It opened and 8 reindeer appeared pulling a sleigh.

"I'll get Elsa there," North told tooth and Sandy. "You two go ahead and we'll catch up."

Sandy and Tooth nod as they start flying away. Baby tooth stayed behind with North so she could show him where to go.

Anna came up behind Elsa before she got on the sleigh, "I'm coming too."

"No," Elsa said turning around to face her. "I need you to stay here and take care of Arendelle."

"But sis," she protests.

"I can't help Jack if I have to worry about you too," Elsa explained as kindly as she can. "Please, I have to do this."

Anna looked at her sister's eyes, seeing a fire in them. "Alright," she said backing away. "Just be careful."

Elsa nods as she turns to North. Sensing she was ready, he cracked the whip and the reindeer took off.

Anna watches as she sees Elsa going after her man, and hopefully save him.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Kristoff yells as he looks around and what's around him. Seeing the mythical creatures that were still here.

Anna rolls her eyes, knowing this will be very difficult to explain.

* * *

 **Song: This day Aria, from my little pony**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	15. The Battle

**Hi everyone,**

 **The deal is done, and Jack is now a prisoner of Pitch. But will true love conquer and triumpth over evil. or will love be sacrificed in vain?**

 **Sorry for the intro, I gotta keep some form of suspense. Still thank you all for liking and reviewing my story. I hope you guys like this part.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

When Jack could open his eyes again, he could see the familiar sights of Pitch's lair. The black cages hanging from the ceiling, the long and twisted staircases that went everywhere, the stone statues of spirits beside him, ready to be part of the collection.

Jack tried to move, but his hands were in cuffs by the wrist. He looked behind to see a long chain holding him to a stone wall. But then also quickly realizing that his staff was nowhere in reach. But he pulls on the chains with all his might to try to break free.

But as much as he sees that he's in serious trouble, his mind shifts back to Elsa, wondering if she's alright.

"Poor little spirit,"

Jack jerks his head to see Pitch just a little ways away. He smiles triumphant as he looks down at Jack's angry face.

"It's truly a shame you didn't make it in time," he mocks. "You two would've made a wonderful couple."

Jack grind his teeth as he lunges at Pitch. "Why you little-" he growled. "We had a deal and you tried to-"

"I know," Pitch said with a sweet but cruel voice. "I will admit that was a little cruel. But I will do whatever it takes to get what I want, something you're too familiar with that. Rest assure though, I had no quarrel with you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jack said clearly upset and angry.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that," Pitch sneered as he turns his back on Jack. "I have a much bigger target in mind,-"

Pitch didn't get to finish that sentence. The end of a glowing white staff was in his face.

"Stop! Pitch!"

Jack's eyes widen at who see saw opposing Pitch. His father! Moroz glared at Pitch while pointing his staff, ready to fire. Nearby, Bunny hopped to the top of a rock, glaring down at Pitch.

He was fast at finding Moroz in the real world, and quickly told him what's been happening with Jack and Pitch. And after a quick discussion and a number of threats from the king, they quickly made it to Pitch's lair before he did.

Soon, Sandy and Tooth made it and hover by Bunny, ready for their orders to attack when needed. Tooth did show a sign of horror looking at the poor creatures turned to stone, hoping Jack doesn't end up like that.

But so far, the king has Pitch pinned to a corner, But Pitch smiles as he bows to the king. "Ded Moroz," he said with a sly chuckle. "It is a real honour to have you in my humble home."

But the king wouldn't have any of Pitch's mockeries. "Let my son go!" He demanded.

"Not a chance," Pitch replied angrily, "he's mine now!" He waved his hand to produce the contract Jack signed before.

"You see, we've made a deal," Pitch declared.

Jack shook his head as he tries to pull himself free from the chains that bind him. "I'm sorry dad!" He cried out. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know he would do this!"

Glaring angrily, Moroz points his staff at the contract and blasts it, along with Pitch. Pitch braced through the impact and the document remained intact.

Pitch laughed at the king's poor attempt. "You see, the contract is legal, binding and completely in breakable, even for you."

Moroz was shocked. His magic isn't strong enough to help his son. Saddened, he pulls his staff back to his side. The other guardians looked down in horror, seeing that the king's magic can't do anything to stop this.

Pitch smiles and creeps up behind Moroz. "It's so sad," he mocks. "Of course look on the bright side, your son will finally stay in one spot."

On that cue, the chains around Jack's wrists started to fade off the wall. But the cuffs expand onto his hands, making them frozen and stone cold. It then went down to his elbows and to his shoulders. Making them stiff and rigid. His skin and clothes become a stone texture.

Moroz gasps in horror as he looks at his son, slowly becoming a statue.

Pitch smirks as he leans close to Moroz's ear. "The son of the great king of spirits is a great prize indeed."

The spell worked its way to Jack's chest, waist and legs, making them stiff and cold like stone. He twists his head around as he feels the spell crawl up his neck.

All Moroz could do is watch in sorrow as his son is turning into a statue.

But then his eyes focused on Pitch as he circles the king. "But," he said slyly. "I might be willing to make an exchange- for someone even better."

Jack's and Moroz's eyes widen in realization. This was Pitch's plan all along. To use Jack to get to him.

"It's not my soul you want is it?" The king sneered in anger as his fist clutch the staff. "It's my power!"

"Well which would you rather be?" Pitch asks as he gestures to the king's options. "The king of all spirits, or a father to his little boy?"

Jack would shake his head, telling him not to take this deal for him. But his neck was frozen solid in stone, as well as his jaw. But everything he needs to say is in his eyes. He's the one that messed up; he's the one that was stupid to make a deal with Pitch. No one should suffer for him, especially Elsa and his father.

But Pitch was persistent, he made the contract appear again and gesture it to Moroz.

"Now, do we have a deal?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Moroz had to think hard about this decision. He was the king of all spirits; he has to do whatever it takes to keep his people safe. But at the cost of his son? The son that he's been pushing for a long time, the one he made invisible to the rest of the world. The son that ran away because he destroyed all his dreams. It was because of him that made Jack even considered going to Pitch for help. Could he just abandon Jack now for his own mistakes? How could he look at himself if he lets that happen?

His mind then wonder back to his little spirit walk among the humans. Seeing all those fathers and sons spending time together, learning from each other and being there for each other. The king was sad that he and Jack didn't have that kind of relationship, but he would give anything to prove he deeply cares for his son.

In the end, the king realizes that there was only one choice.

Resolved, Moroz points his staff at the contract. With a magical zap, he replaced Jack's name with his own.

"It's done then!" Pitch screamed victorious.

Tooth gasps in horror at what she and the other guardians saw.

At the cave entrance, baby tooth led the way for North and Elsa. But quickly gasps at the sight of the king and Pitch. North quickly saw what Moroz did and became shock as well. While Elsa didn't know the guy, she saw Jack almost turning to stone and the dark spirit beside him. Whatever happened, it's not good.

Within seconds, Jack's skin and clothes turned back to normal, but it made him weak enough to collapse on his knees. But then he saw the stone magic that was on him traveled on the ground and to his father.

"Oh no!" He screamed in fear over Pitch's cackle. "Dad!"

The king felt the spell take effect on his legs and quickly travel up to the rest of his body. It was quite painful to the old man, but he tried not to mind. He looked at Jack with an apologetic look before his face turned to stone. Soon, a statue of the king was before everyone's' eyes, still holding the white staff.

The guardians took a moment and hanged their head in respect and in shame. Back at the entrance, Elsa had no idea who that man was, but tries to comfort North by placing a hand on his shoulder.

But Jack felt worst then any of them. He looked up at his father's face. He sacrificed his life for Jack. It proves to Jack that his father really did care. But it was too late to say anything to him.

"Dad," he whispers as he hangs his head down and let icy tears fall down his cheeks and to the floor.

But Pitch payed no mind about Jack, he grabs the staff with his long cold hands. Instead of it shinning in white, it gave off a black glow. "At last! It's mine!" He screams in joy. His laugh filled every corner of the lair. His nightmares joined in with their own victory response.

But the guardians were not in a celebrating mood. They growled and glared at Pitch. It's their job to protect the world from evil, and they'll do it to the bitter end.

"Not yet!" Bunny yells as he throws a boomerang at Pitch.

But the dark spirit uses the staff to divert the weapon's path and sent it flying away. He then shot a beam from the staff, right at Bunny. It compelled his body to get on his knees and bow to Pitch.

"Get up," Tooth yells as she grabs Bunny to get him up. But his body resists her.

"I can't move!" He yells.

Tooth tries to do more, till a shot hit her. It lowered her to the ground and made her bow against her will.

Pitch then proceeded to make Sandy now to him. But with each shot, Sandy blocked it with a wave of his sand. So Pitch then changed tactic. He shot a beam of ice at Sandy. It hit the wave of sand and instantly made it as solid and fragile as ice. He then shot a dark beam from the staff. It broke through the icy sand and hit Sandy directly. Just like the others, Sandy bowed to Pitch.

Finally having absolute power at his fingertips, Pitch laughed like a maniac. Jack looked up at Pitch, trembling with anger. All of this is his fault, and everyone is suffering because of it.

Rage took over as he jumps on his feet and lunge at Pitch. "You monster!" He yells as he tackles him to the ground.

But pitch easily disappears from his grasp, and towers over him. Pointing the staff at his face. "Don't toy with me, you little brat!"

Jack crawled with his elbows, trying to get away. But it was futile.

"Now we end this!" Pitch declared as the staff glowed at the top, ready to fire.

THSSSSTTTT!

A sharp icicle went flying and cut through Pitch's arm. He winced from the impact and looked behind him.

Elsa was walking towards him, with her arms shot forward.

"Leave him alone," she threatens.

As she did, North ran to his guardians' aid, trying with all his might to get them off the ground. But they weren't budging. Soon, nightmares started to surround them. Unsheathing his swords, North was determined to guard and protect his friends.

Pitch payed no mind to him, his eyes were focused on Elsa.

"You dare touch me!" He growled as he readies the staff to fire. "No mortal shall dare touch me."

He sent a beam of dark magic at Elsa, aiming to kill. Using her arm, Elsa raised an ice shield to block the attack. She then pushed her arm forward to throw that ice wall at Pitch. It hit him, and sent him flying away.

Seeing the cost is clear, Elsa ran to Jack, who was still recovering from his tumble.

"Jack" she said as she crouches down to look at him.

He moans as he shakes his head to get rid of the dizziness. When he opens his eyes, he almost couldn't believe it. Elsa was here, she was here with him. He thought he would never see her again.

"Are you alright?" She asks, showing her worried face.

He said nothing but nods. In truth, everything was happening too fast and really bad for his own good. But it all seemed to go away now that Elsa's here.

But now that she's here, he has a since of courage in his gut. And the strength to fight Pitch.

"I'll be better once I freeze Pitch solid," he said to her

She smiles as she hands him back his staff. "Then you'll gonna need this."

He smiles as he grabs his staff. He uses it to help him stand as Elsa rises to her feet.

"And you are going to owe me an explanation after all this," she said with a small smirk.

"When we make it through this, I will," he said. Their eyes locked on to each other, getting lost in them.

But then the moment was cut short when a beam of dark magic shot between them. They backed away and looked up at Pitch. He growled as he points the staff at them.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" He roared as tentacles of black sand spread out behind him. "I am the ruler of all the spirits now! And the world! You have no hope in defeating me!"

With his signal, the shadows charges right at the two of them. They easily dodge, but were separated. They then took the offence in their own way. Elsa would rather put up icy walls to push the nightmares away, while Jack shot beams of ice from his staff to freeze them.

North's having trouble of his own. He's been swinging his swords at the nightmares coming near him. Doing whatever it took to protect his guardians, who are still on the ground. He looked behind to see Elsa and Jack fighting, knowing full well that he can't go to help them.

Jack flies high to gain the advantage in the sky. He shot the nightmares from the sky, and kept his eyes on Elsa. With her dress and cape, it was hard for her to move around in the rocky area. But with the help of her ice, she kept making paths for her to move around.

But as she's fighting, she felt something attacking her lungs. She doesn't know what it is, but it's making her cough into her hand. But her mind is still focused back to the nightmares surrounding her. She kept putting up walls and pushing them at the nightmares. She even made spikes that shot out at the nightmares. It impaled them and the broke apart to dust.

Up high, Jack kept swatting away nightmares from him. But then he remembers his real target, Pitch. So he swoops down, and points his staff at Pitch. He fires a shot of ice that spread out like electricity. But Pitch used his staff to conduct the electricity.

"That little trick, will never work on me!" He roars as he fires a shot of his own.

Jack easily dodges it and kicks Pitch away. But Pitch maintains his balance as he smirks. He then points the staff in Elsa's direction.

"Say good bye to your sweetheart," he said as the staff began to glow.

"NO!" Jack growls as he sent a wave of ice at Pitch. It knocked him down a bit, and Jack was able to tower over him.

"It's over," Jack declared as he threatens his staff to attack.

But Pitch nearly chuckles as he looks up at Jack. "Do you really think you could defeat me? You've already lost. First your humanity, then your father, and now your crush."

Jack glared at him as he moves his staff closer to Pitch.

But Pitch moves his eyes towards Elsa. Jack looked to see her still fighting, but was also began to cough more and more. Her body was starting to show signs of weakness.

"Elsa!" Jack cried in fear.

Pitch caught his attention with a cruel chuckle. "You know what really brightens up the place. Carbon dioxide. It really helps add shine to the rocks. But it's also can be very deadly if you breathe it in too much. But that should matter to you, you're a spirit."

Jack's eyes quickly open wide at the realization. Elsa is mortal, she can hardly breathe here. Pretty soon, she would collapse, maybe suffocate.

Instinct took over and Jack left Pitch and blasts the nightmares around Elsa. When he reached her, she could barely hold herself up. He grabbed her arm to help her up.

"It's too dangerous for you," he said with haste. "You have to get outta here."

"No, I won't leave you," she said firm as she grabs his sleeve.

As the grab on to each other, Pitch's laughter could be heard around them.

"Look at you two," he echoed around them. "So concern for one another that you would risk and sell your souls for the other. But that is why you are weak."

They look forward as Pitch appears in a puff of black sand. He raises the staff high and his eyes wide with excitement.

"So much for true love!" He called out as he points the staff at them.

But as he did, Jack knew he had once last chance to stop him. For Elsa's sake as well as the world's he has to try. He quickly lets go of Elsa and points his staff to Pitch. With one mighty push a heavy stream of ice shot forth and blast at Pitch. But the dark spirit braces through it like a snowstorm. So Jack kept the ice going, hoping it would make some form of difference.

As Elsa catches her breath, she looked up at Jack. A memory clicked from the time at the ship. Jack was using the same ice that helped freeze the mast that was on top of the trapdoor. And now he's using it to freeze Pitch. But Elsa knew he was going to need her help, even if it doesn't show.

Struggling to stand, Elsa steadies herself and focuses her mind to use her powers. Her hands shot forward and a steam of ice came out. It mixed together with Jack's ice and made a beautiful storm. It made its way to Pitch with ease and hit his body like a rock. He tries to push the storm away, but it was a loosing battle. The storm had become too strong.

Soon, the snow on that storm began to stick onto his skin, freezing it solid. It made him drop the staff and twist his fingers. After a few second in the storm, Pitch became an icy statue.

When the nightmares saw this, they coward in fear and flew right back to the shadows of the lair. The magic that surrounded Bunny, Tooth and Sandy lifts away, allowing them to finally move around again. North became relief as he lowers his swords. All the guardians turned to see Jack and Elsa freezing Pitch solid.

Soon, they lower their hands and staff to stop the storm, and see Pitch encase in a frozen prison. His skin was blue and it had white frost scattered around him.

They did it, they stopped Pitch.

But as Jack went to retrieves his father's staff, Elsa collapse on her knees due to lack of oxygen.

"Elsa," Jack cries out, crouching down to her aid. "Hang in there; I'll get you out and then-"

"No," she said softly as she cups his cheek with her hand. "Do what you need to do, and then you can-"

Her eyes closed as her body fell asleep in his arms. But holding on to his father's staff and the power it has, he knew that Elsa had a point. With it, he has to make things right first, and fix his mess.

Looking out to the garden of statues, he held the staff high. Focusing his thought to the staff and making it glow white. Soon, it released a small cloud of white that spread across the garden, making it snow down on the statues. When a snowflake touches a statue, the stone texture disappears and the person became alive again. They all groan and moan in happiness as they stretch their limbs and crack their stiff bones. Soon, their moans and groans became cheers that filled the room.

Soon, the snowflake hits Moroz. The magic swirls around him and soon he became alive again.

Relief to see everyone alright, Jack turns his attention to Elsa, who was lying on the floor. He carefully took her into his arms, and flew out of the lair with haste.

Moroz watches his son as he takes the staff back in his hands. The guardians came to him and ask him a borage of questions.

"Are you alright your highness?" Tooth asks.

"Do you need any assistance?" North said concern.

"I am so sorry about all this," Bunny comments.

But Moroz payed no mind to them, he was more focused on his son, and what he's doing right now.

* * *

Anna looked out her sister's window as she sees the dark sky turn into a light blue. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night; she was too worried about Elsa and Jack. Not to mention she had a heck of a time getting all those magical creatures off the boat, and then explaining to everyone the events from the boat. She's not sure if any believed her, but it didn't matter. Not now anyway. Not with her sister out there.

She sat down at the foot of her sister's bed and twiddles her thumbs. Thinking about the boat and the last few days. Out of everything, she wouldn't have guessed that she would see Santa clause, the Easter bunny and a whole bunch of different creatures.

Kristoff can sort of believe in anything now, after seeing them on the boat. He did spent a lot of time apologizing to Anna. As for now, he decided to give her some much needed space tonight. But being alone didn't stop her worrying. To know that an evil spirit is out there, and that her sister might be in danger.

But her worries were put to rest as a gentle wind blow the curtains away. She turns her head as she sees Jack, holding her sister in his arms.

"Elsa!" She cries as Jack floats to her bed and lays her gently on the mattress.

Elsa softly moans as the warmth of the covers comfort her skin.

Anna leans in as she places a hand her sister's forehead. "Is she...aright?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah," Jack replies softly. "She's just sleeping for now."

He looks out the window, seeing the light of the sun starting to show in the sky.

He sighs as he looks back at Elsa, still very beautiful to him. But his face morphed into a sad one. He's a spirit again, he knows what that means. She'll wither and die while he lives forever. And his father will surely forbid him to go anywhere now. Especially after all that just happened.

This is pretty much the last time he's ever going to see Elsa.

He quickly made an ice flower and put it on the desk near the bed. He then turned around to fly all the way home.

"Jack," Anna said standing up to see him, "where are you going?"

Jack slightly turned to face her. "I have to leave."

"But, why?" Anna asked stunned. "You mean so much to my sister. You can't just leave!"

"I have to," he said with much regret. "I'm a spirit, she's a mortal, we can't truly be together."

"But, that's not fair," Anna said as her eyes were on the verge of tears. "After all you two have been through. You...you two belong together."

She hugged his chest in the hope that can convince him to stay. But no matter how much any of them would wish, it could never work.

Jack lifts his head to Elsa, memorizing her face for the last time.

Outside the window, thanks to Moroz's magic he and guardians watch from a cloud. They look to see the sad scene in front of them.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" The king asks the people around him.

"After all that he's done for her, I will say yes," Tooth said.

"I still can't believe all of you have been keeping this from me all this time," Moroz comments.

While the guardians portray a sorry look, Bunny sighs with a smile.

"Well it's like I always say your majesty, children need to be free to lead their own life," He said.

"You, always say that?" Tooth asks, not really believing.

"I still don't get one thing though," Moroz said while holding on to the tip of his staff. "How was it that those two girls could see him in the first place?"

Then the light of the moon shine brightly behind them. The guardians and the king turn around to see the full face of the moon in the sky.

Tooth quickly remembers that the moon was out that night in the storm. Could it be?...could it be possible?...

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asks the man in the moon. "You were the one that made Jack visible to Elsa."

Even though the moon didn't do anything to talk to the guardians directly, his beam hit the window of the castle.

It was clear to them that the man of the moon had something to do with this two coming together. He saw Jack risking his life to save the two sisters no matter what. And that showed Tsar that he was a true guardian. So he granted him the wish that he longed for, to be noticed. Elsa and Anna were just the lucky ones. Everything that happened after was pure coincidence and choice.

Though, Tsar could guess the outcome.

Back to the Mozoz, he looked back at his son, seeing how upset it would make him to leave Elsa.

"Then I guess there's one problem left," the king said a little sad.

"And what's that old friend?" North asks in curiosity.

He sighs as he realizes what needs to be done, no matter how it pains him to do it.

"How much I'm gonna miss him."

The guardians gasp in shock as they realize what the king just said. Without another word, he points his staff at Jack. A stream of white dust was released and glides gently on the breeze. It made its way through the window and to Jack.

The magic surrounds Jack, lifting his shirt and made his hair fly off his face. He looked down confused as he backs away from Anna.

"Wha?" She gasps as she backs away from Jack.

The white magic circled around Jack, nearly making him hover off the ground. The wind made his body cool, and the snow covered his body in a white light.

When the storm died, and the light faded away, Jack collapsed on the floor. His body felt heavy and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. But he looked the same as before. The same white hair and the same blue eyes.

"Are, are you ok?" Anna asks confused.

But Jack was also confused. He uses his staff to stand up, but it also felt weird. It didn't feel the way it used to. He lets go of it as soon as his legs had the strength to stand on their own. He places his hand on his chest and felt it puffing up as he breathes in.

If he was taking in air, and he was standing up, it could only mean one thing, he was mortal again.

His smile grew wide in realization. Snow appeared around him, twinkling down from the ceiling.

"Jack?" Anna said a little bewildered at what's happening around her.

Jack smiles as he jumps around, nearly twirling her. "Oh Anna," he said with glee. "It's wonderful! I'm human again!"

"Wait what," she said totally surprised.

"Yes!" Jack cheered. He picks Anna up and spins her around in a tight hug. When he let her go, she felt a little dizzy.

"But wait, if you're mortal then how-?" Anna asks lifting her hand to catch a snowflake.

Jack mirrors her and caught his own snowflake. Only it didn't dissolve in his hand, it twirled around it like he used to do. It became clear that Jack still has his power over ice and snow, only without the use of his staff.

But as Jack wonder how that could be, he looked up and through the window, seeing the guardians and his father smiling at him. He smiles back with utter happiness. His father finally understood what Elsa means to him, and is letting him go to be with her.

A soft moan could be heard from the bed, and Anna and Jack turned to see Elsa regain consciousness. She flutters her eyes, but is surprised to see snow fall down on her. But her thoughts were put to rest as she turns her head to see her sister and Jack.

"Jack?" She softly moans as he raced to her side, and held her hand. "You're here."

Jack smiles as he lean in closer to her, "yeah he replied."And it looks like I'm here to stay."

She smiles back as her eyes flutter. Anna stepped away, leaving those two with this moment.

Elsa and Jack smile as the lean in closer to each other, getting lost in each other's' eyes. But they felt a strong magic pull as they close their eyes and pluck their lips.

They touch, and they embrace their very first kiss. It was just like all first kisses were, magical.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter to go... just be patient for it.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	16. The Wedding

**Hi everyone,**

 **Now is the big finale, the perfect ending to a fairy tale. so lets go and join the celebration.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

A few months passed since that kiss, and Elsa and Jack couldn't be happier. Especially on this day, their wedding day. It was to be a big celebration, even bigger than Anna's wedding. Not only are the people of Arendelle invited, but the spirits were too.

The couple decided not to have the celebration in some fancy church or in a big room of the palace. They were getting married in the lagoon, where magic was all around them. The spirits that lived there were busy all day and night making sure it was clean and decorated beautifully. With tables all near the water with white table cloths, shinning silverware, and beautiful white and blue flower centrepieces. The area for everyone to dance in was a glass floor that covered a mosaic pattern of a snowflake.

As for the aisle and the ceremony area, it sparkles in the moonlight. The arch was made almost entirely of clear crystal and had rows of flowers and icicles spreading off to the side.

On the bride side, we're all the people of Arendelle, dressed in their finest. Even some of the servants and council members looked elegant for this event. In the front row was Olaf, along with all the snowgies that Elsa accidentally created. Marshmallow was there too, but he sat in the very back.

Kristoff took his seat near the front too, making sure that Sven stayed calm during the ceremony. He was still a bit bewildered at all the magical creatures in the area, and how he'd been wrong all along. But a female troll was right beside him, along with the rest of the troll family. She kept patting his hand. Even though it did hurt his hand a bit, it was still comforting in some strange way.

Grand Pabbie was there too, but he was in the minister's spot to join the couple together. Moroz would normally do it, but it would be too emotional for him to wed his son.

Instead, he just sits on the groom side with a tissue box ready. Next to him was almost every spirit that lived. The smaller creatures like the pixies and the trolls sat in the front while the centaurs, dragons, and Giants were in the back. The groom side was also near the lake, so the mermaids, sirens and any other sea critter could watch the ceremony.

Then, the wedding march began. Everyone stood to see the people walking down the aisle.

First was Jack. He looked handsome in a white suite with a crystal blue see through cape flying through the air. His hair stayed the same colour and style as before, and he also held his staff in his right hand. Even though he didn't really need it anymore, it still holds value to him. He wanted to have it on his wedding day.

Next were the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Though it was more of a mix and mash. The guardians were considered the groomsmen, even Tooth. They all wore some variation of blue shaven with snowflake detail. Wheaten it was a jacket, cape, or for Tooth, a shawl. On the bridesmaid side, they were mostly little girls with cute light blue dresses and a sequin flower in their hair.

Once they were all down the aisle, Baby Tooth came flying by with the two rings in her beak.

But then everyone turned to the bride, and her escorted. Anna wore a fancy dress of dark blue with purple embroideries of flowers. It had a sweetheart neck line, with shaven bare shoulder sleeves that cupped her wrists. Her hair way done up just like at her sister's coronation and her make-up was subtle. She didn't want to out shine her sister, it was her day.

But it didn't matter; no one could take their eyes off of Elsa. Beautiful couldn't begin to describe her. She wore a fitted white dress with a sweetheart neck line. Her bodice perfectly shaped her curves to a sleek dress below. There were ruffles at the bottom that spread out like a flower, covering her shoes. Her right sleeves were see-through, and they went up to a sleeve that covered her arm fat. Leaving her shoulders and neck bare so everyone can see a blue snowflake necklaces hat Jack made her. Her hair was pulled back from her face, but it was also free to flow to her back. A snowflake crown sat perfectly on her head as it holds the veil down her face and over her hair.

But as Elsa walks down the aisle and everyone looks at her, she couldn't stop looking at Jack. He looked so handsome and perfect. Her nerves were starting to take in, and it left decorated snowflakes to fall behind her. But as soon as she made to Jack, and Anna gives her to him, the snow stops and the two of them were lost in each other's eyes.

Jack passes his staff to his best man, Tooth before he lifts Elsa's veil. As soon as their eyes met, a strong connection of love was between them.

"Dearly beloved," Grand Pabbie starts as he opens an old book. "We are gathered today to bare witness the union between this man and woman, in undying love."

As the old troll speaks, some people in the crowd couldn't help but tear up at the scene. The trolls' crystals continue to shine, and Olaf had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Tooth leans to Bunny so she can talk to him without interrupting the minister. "Ah, what a happy couple."

"Yeah," Bunny agrees quietly. "It all worked out for the best. I knew that little ankle-bitter was doing the right thing all along."

"You what?" Tooth said totally dumbfounded. "Oh Bunnymund."

North leans in to shush them as Grand Pabbie reaches the vows.

"Do you Elsa; take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The troll asks.

"I do," Elsa said with a smile as she flutters her eyes at Jack.

Grand Pabbie nods as he turns his head to Jack with the same question. "And do you Jack, take this lovely woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack nearly chokes as he answers. "Oh, I do."

"Then, may I have the rings?" Grand Pabbie asks Baby tooth. She nods and flew to him. She opened her beak to let the rings fall into his hand. Before heading back to the tooth fairy, she winks her eye at Jack. He couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Grand Pabbie hands Jack and Elsa their respected rings and they place them on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I am pleased and honoured to pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss-"

The couple leaned in and kiss each other passionately before the minister had a chance to finish. As soon as their lips touched, the entire area roared in cheers and celebration. Behind them, ice like fireworks spread across the sky. And while the people clapped, the spirits either stomped their hoofs to the ground, or made small versions of fireworks with their kind of magic.

The couple smile as they pull away from each other. They continue to hold each other close as the walk back down the aisle. They eye their family and friends, giving them thumbs up and sweet smiles.

Anna was very close to tears, seeing her sister so happy. Luckily, baby tooth flew to her with a tissue.

The party was transferred to near the lake, where everyone was having a great time. Enjoying some good food and dancing on the glass floor. The two worlds of mortals and spirits were having fun together. The couple had a great seat that gave them an overview of everyone having fun. Throughout the night, they've been getting congratulations and good wishes.

The trolls each presented them with a different crystal, each representing love, strength and passion. Kristoff presented an ice shape heart he made entirely by hand. Olaf also had a gift, a nice flower. Elsa took it and placed it over her ear. As for the guardians, well, their gifts were pretty much as expected. North gave them two wrapped presents full of toys, bunny have them two ice coloured eggs, Sandy had two bird figurines made from delicate sand, and Tooth presented them with some gold chain from her palace with their first tooth encased inside lockets.

When Anna came up, she didn't really present any gift. But she leaned over to hug the two of them together. Anna then told Elsa that she is sure that their parents are watching, and are glad that Elsa finally found happiness. Even though Elsa isn't sure, she's glad that at least she can fulfill any parents dream.

As for Mozoz, he didn't say a word to them. But he beamed and smiles at the sight of them together. Even if it means that Jack would be leaving to live his own life. He great fully accepts that and vows to be more fair about the mortals. Before he leaves the table, he gently took Elsa's hand and kissed it.

He also bowed to Jack. But before he walked away, Jack reached over and hugged his father tight. Knowing he wouldn't see him again for a long time.

Moroz smiles as he hugs Jack back.

"Good bye Jack," he said softly, not wanting Jack to see the tears starting to form.

"I love you dad," Jack replied happily as he pulls away from his father. As the king turns to leave the table, Elsa and Jack both held each other and smiles.

But then it was time for the two newlyweds to have a dance. So they took each other and waltz around the floor while everyone gathered around to look at the happy couple. It was like that night in the portrait room, except it felt real. They danced with grace and beauty as everyone started to sing the song that's playing.

" _And now at last_

 _Love had surpassed_

 _Each tribulation_

 _Spirit and man_

 _Finally can_

 _Join and be one_

 _Now that can smile_

 _Walking the aisle_

 _Here at their wedding celebration!_ "

" _Looking forward,"_ Jack sang with a smile.

" _Standing steady,"_ Elsa continued with her own smile.

" _Starting life completely ready!"_ They both sang together as the twirl around. Snow danced around them like a ribbon flying around them.

 _"Now they can be what they meant to be_ ," everyone around them sang as they look at the couple.

 _"Now they can gaze on a new horizon,_

 _Here between earth and the sky_

 _Forever and on!"_

Elsa and Jack held each other's hand and instantly had the same thought. They ran off the dance floor and to the lake. They both put a foot on the lake's surface and made a path of ice to the center. They then ran to the center of the lake while everyone gathers around to witness some true magic. With a wave of their hands, the end of the ice path rose up, taking the newlyweds with it. It raised them up high to the sky, the wind gently blowing at them, and the light of the moon beaming down at them. It made their outfits shine like starlight.

Everyone looked up as they sing the final verse of the song.

" _Now they can walk,_

 _now they can run,_

 _Now they can stay all day in the sun!"_

 _"Just you and me,"_ Elsa said, cupping her hand to Jack's cheek.

 _"And I will be!"_ Jack said as he touches her cheek with his hand.

 _"Part of your world!"_ Everyone sang at the top of their throats as the couple lean in to kiss. Their silhouettes defined by the face of the moon. Everyone looking up at them see a bright future for those two.

And the beginning of their lives together.

* * *

In the depths of the dark spirit's lair, the nightmares gather around their master. They were beyond angry that their plans were foiled by a silly thing called love. And now their master is imprisoned in ice.

Or...maybe not. At the tip of his hand, the ice around his fingers begins to thaw. An angry groan could be heard from the ice statue as he clutches his fingers to his palm, already planning revenge.

* * *

 **THE END...?**

 **So before anyone asks, yes I'll be doing the sequel to this story. But it may not be posted until May, just dew how busy I'll be. Just be patient, and I'm glad everyone likes this story.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


End file.
